The deal
by SweetieR
Summary: Robin&Regina dated during University before he left her and broke her heart. Many years later, she needs his help when her former highschool is throwing a reunion party in which she doesn't want to go alone. Robin owes her a favor for breaking her heart. The deal is made. But what will happen there? And what exactly happened between those tow? Can an old flame being revived?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dearies !**

 **I told you I had a new story in mind, and this one wouldn't leave my head ! I hope you'll like it because I am full of ideas and so excited ! :D So, it will be in two times during all the story : what happened between Robin &Regina in 2005 when they were students, and what happened between them in 2015. I so hope you will like this story because this is my new baby and I'm so excited yet so anxious to show it to you ! **

**Let me know what you think and once again, tahnk you for your undying support and love, it means the whole world to me 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **-2005-**_

 _Robin was famished._

 _This party was good ( and his friends did have this reputation of throwing good parties ) but now he was hungry and it clearly lacked in food. So, he hesitated for a while but then decided to make his way to the kitchen and ran to the fridge, opening it and searching for something to eat._

 _"I didn't know they allowed thieves to this party." came a rich voice from behind him, and Robin froze. "I certainly wouldn't have come otherwise."_

 _Then he turned around slowly, his yogurt still in hand and couldn't help but gasped at the sight in front of him._

 _A woman was sat there, clearly bored. She must have been in her twenties like him ( he was 22) , she had dark long hair where lied a cheap tiara ( which fit her ridiculously well he noticed) , dark eyes were looking at him, an eyebrow raised. She wore a deep red dress that left nothing to imagination and then, Robin noticed he was staring and forced himself to clear his throat._

 _"Well," he said "I didn't know royalty hid in the kitchen, your Majesty."_

 _Her eyes widened and then she remembered one of her friend put that cheap crown on her head and rolled her eyes._

 _She had been there in the kitchen, sulking because her date had his tongue in another woman's mouth and then, she had seen someone entered and couldn't help but snap. When the man turned, all blue eyes,sandy blond hair and fit body; she had to stop herself from staring. Then, there was this British accent ( and God knows, she had a thing for accent)._

 _"Shut up." she only said and he smirked._

 _Robin took a step closer and sat facing her at the table._

 _"I don't recall asking for your company." she said again and he found that this sass of her was quite alluring._

 _"You didn't."_

 _"Then why are you still here?"_

 _He chuckled and opened the yogurt he had still in hand._

 _"I am hungry."_

 _"Glad to know." she said again and this time he laughed. "But this is a big house, you can find another place to eat."_

 _He had a beautiful laugh._

 _Damn it._

 _"Are you always acting this fiesty?"_

 _She glared at him._

 _"You don't know me."_

 _"Not yet." he flirted._

 _"Not ever." she retorted back._

 _He smiled at her and saw her eyes widened before she caught herself. He had dimples._

 _God, he was so annoying already._

 _"I am Robin Locksley." he said, holding her a hand and she hesitated, he could see that but in the end sighed and took his hand._

 _The night couldn't be worth, anyway._

 _"Regina Mills."_

 _Robin brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, making her gasp._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady." blue eyes locked onto brown._

* * *

 _ **-2015-**_

Regina was sat on her office when he young secretary bought her some letters. She put down the report she was reading and took the letters.

Bank.

Clients.

Publicity.

Then her heart stopped at one particular letter.

 _Storybrooke Highschool_

Oh God.

What was that?

With trembling hands, she opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear former students,_

 _This year it will be 15 years since we graduated from our dear highschool. On this occasion, we are gathering you all to an exceptional weekend where you can re-connect with all your highschool friends, see what they become and basically have a good night together, like we used to in our time._

 _An answer is asked quickly, the party will be held on August, 20th._

 _M. Margaret Nolan._

Regina froze once again.

Mary Margaret Nolan.

Mary Margaret was her bestfriend in highschool, but work and distance had somehow had reason of their friendship. She always wondered how her life had turned, and by the look of things, she had married her sweetheart love, David Nolan. Regina frowned in disgust.

She didn't like him back then.

Then, she looked at the guests : Zelena Green ( God, she hated her) ; Ivy Tink ( everyone just called her Tink ) ; Graham Hunter ( bad experience) ; David Nolan ; Emma Swan : August Wood ; Daniel Stable ( he was the one she would actually be happy to see ) ...

God, she didn't want to see those people.

Actually, she didn't want them to see _her_.

Regina wasn't ashamed of who she was, at least in a professional side. She was a succesful business woman, known and respected.

But her relationships...

She seemed unable to keep a man by her side. There had been Daniel in highschool ( but they were way too young) ; Graham in senior year ( he left her for Emma) ; Jefferson a couple of years ago when she left University ( but she had not gotten over her past heartbreak when they had gotten together ) , Sydney one year ago ( who had been a bit of a stalker).

And _Robin_.

Her heart clenched like it did everytime she thought about him.

He had been the love of her life. She had given him everything and he had just left and took it all with him. Regina never really got up from that heartbreak. She often wondered what his life was, if he was happy.

She often wondered what their life would have been if he had not left her. ( she thought about it more time than she cared to admit.)

It had been 10 years now.

Surely he didn't think about her anymore.

She shook her head and looked one last time at the card before shaking her head and throwing it in the bin.

No reunion for her.

* * *

Regina was waiting for her coffee to come when she heard a voice that made shivers ran through her.

"Well, well." she froze. "Isn't it the _wonderful_ Regina?"

She turned around and was faced with a redhead woman she'd prefered never see again.

God, even in New York she couldn't avoid her?

They weren't in Storybrooke for God's sake.

You're not supposed to bump into people you know here, that's the whole point of the big apple.

That's _why_ she came here in the first place.

" _Zelena._ " she said and the woman smirked.

"How funny we meet here."

"I am not sure funny is quite the word."

The smirk grew and turned vicious.

"So are you coming at the reunion?"

"I don't think so."

"And why not? Afraid we all see how _miserable_ your life is?"

God,

She hated that woman.

"I am _not_ miserable."

"That you say. But I know better..."

"You know nothing."

"I know you're alone." Regia froze again and if look could kill, Zelena would be dead by now. "And I know you're afraid of coming because you don't want us to see that you're 32, but still single." Regina's eyes widened. " _Oops._ " Then Zelena sneered and looked at her watch, "I gotta go, dear, my _husband_ is waiting for me."

She hated her.

God,

Couldn't she just kill her?

That would be helping the Universe.

Zelena turned around and was leaving.

But Regina couldn't let her win.

Not this time.

"Actually," she called and Zelena stopped and turned around. "I've got someone."

The woman's eyes widened and Regina felt a smirk on her face.

"You do?" asked the woman, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. For quite some time, now."

"And what is his name, now?"

Regina tried to think, but there was only one name she could think of.

"Robin." she blurted out and regretted it right away. "His name is Robin."

"Well," said Zelena and she took a step closer, smirking again. "Then I can't wait for you to bring him at the reunion so we can all meet this elusive _Robin._ "

Regina swallowed.

"He'll be here."

"See you." only said Zelena and then she was gone.

And Regina was left alone,

What had she done?

* * *

Regina was at her office, alone and her head buried in her face.

What could she do?

She didn't want to let Zelena win, but she didn't know how she could get out of this messy situation.

She could call Robin.

God, no !

She _wasn't_ considering this option.

She had sworn she would have nothing to do with him anymore the day he broke her heart like it meant nothing.

But he still owed her.

And now, she needed him to pay his debt.

It was only one weekend.

She could deal with that.

Then, he'd return to his life and she'd return to hers.

It was as simple as that.

So Regina took a deep breath and took her phone, dialing his number ( she still knew it by heart and she hoped he had not changed) and waiting anxiously, almost closing the phone a few times, but then his voice could be heard and her heart stopped all over again.

" _Regina_?" he breathed and she felt tears at the back of her eyes. (He had kept her phone number.) "Regina?" he asked again and it was still the voice she remembered, even if the boyish tone had gone, replaced by a very mature one. One that made her shiver to the core and God, all of this was a terrible idea. "Is it really you?"

A terrible idea.

She couldn't do that.

She couldn't.

But she couldn't let Zelena win either.

"You still owe me a favor." is all she said because she can't, she can't say anything else. Not when hearing his voice brought all the pain back like it was yesterday instead of 10 years ago. "And I need it now."

A silence could be heard on the phone and then his voice again, soft.

"What can I do for you?"

* * *

 **A/N : So ? :D I am so impatient to hear your thoughts my friends ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my friends !**

 **WOW WOW** _ **WOW**_ **! I was** _ **blown**_ **by the feedback this story got ! I wanted to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, because this story is really my baby, I have so much ideas and the fact that you are here and loving it, it means the world ! I can't tell you how happy, touch and proud I am ! YOU are the best :)**

 **Here's a long chapter to thank you all !**

 **I love you all. 3**

* * *

 _-Previously on **The deal** -_

 _So Regina took a deep breath and took her phone, dialing his number ( she still knew by heart) and waiting anxiously, almost closing the phone a few times, but then his voice could be heard and her heart stopped all over again._

 _"Regina?" he breathed and she felt tears at the back of her eyes. (He had kept her phone number.) "Regina?" he asked again and it was still the voice she remembered, even if the boyish tone had gone, replaced by a very mature one. One that made her shiver to the core and God, all of this was a terrible idea. "Is it really you?"_

 _"You still owe me a favor." is all she said because she can't, he can't say anything else. Not when hearing his voice brought all the pain back like it was yesterday instead of 10 years ago. "And I need it now."_

 _A silence could be heard on the phone and then his voice again,_

 _"What do you need me to do?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _\- 2005 -_

 _They were walking toward her appartment, his jacket over her shoulders and suddenly, she chuckled and he looked toward her, confused._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You know how incredibly_ cliché _we look, right?"_

 _He smirked and she rolled her eyes._

 _He was so annoying._

 _Yet, she had spent quite a good evening by his side and Regina found she was troubled by this handsome blue-eyed man._

 _"You say it like it's a bad thing." he flirted and she glared at him, making him laugh._

 _Robin only looked at her, then. She really was stunning and he had spent an amazing night by her side. She was beautiful, witty, charming, sassy, funny..._

 _"You're thinking too hard again." she teased, "I can almost see your nose fuming."_

 _Robin then caught suddenly her hand and brought her back to him until their faces were inches apart and he could hear her gasp, smirked again._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked, breathless and he only walked, until her back was pressed against a wall and she had no choice but to meet his eyes._

 _"What is wrong with you?" he asked bluntly and her eyes widened._

 _"Wrong with_ me _?" she said, "Wrong with me? What is wrong with_ you _? Let go of me you-"_

 _But Robin cut her by leaning in again, and their noses brushed._

 _"Why is a woman so stunning as you still single?" he said again and this time, he could see the blush on her skin._

 _"I never said I was."_

 _"You wouldn't allow me to be this close to you if you weren't."_

 _"Touché."_

 _"So?"_

 _"I don't know." she shrugged and they were so close he felt it against his body. It made him want to be closer to her, always closer and he took a step to her again. He had not drunk a sip of alcohol since they met in that kitchen hours ago,_

 _But he was drunk._

 _Drunk of her already._

 _Her scent, those brown eyes and red lips._

 _God, she certainly was a dangerous one, wasn't she?_

 _Then brown eyes met blue from beneath her lashes. "Maybe I just didn't find the right guy to give my heart to, yet."_

 _That was it._

 _Robin growled low in his throat and leant in, crashing his mouth on hers like he had wanted all night to do. She whimpered and for one second, he thought she was about to push him away, but then her hands were clutching at his jacket and she answered back to his kiss._

* * *

 **-2015-**

Regina was fidgeting in her seat, nervous.

God,

This all had been a terrible idea.

She couldn't do this.

 _"Regina?" he breathed and she felt tears at the back of her eyes. (He had kept her phone number.) "Regina?" he asked again and it was still the voice she remembered, even if the boyish tone had gone, replaced by a very mature one. One that made her shiver to the core and God, all of this was a terrible idea. "Is it really you?"_

 _"You still owe me a favor." is all she said because she can't, he can't say anything else. Not when hearing his voice brought all the pain back like it was yesterday instead of 10 years ago. "And I need it now."_

 _A silence could be heard on the phone and then his voice again,_

 _"What do you need me to do?"_

 _"I can't tell you over the phone. We need to meet." She tried to keep her voice cold and distant, but even her could hear the small tremble in it and she cursed herself._

 _Even now, 7 years after he broke her heart, he still had this effect on her? How?!_

 _"Tell me where and when, m'lady."_

 _"You don't get to call me that." she said before she could stop herself and tensed._

 _A small silence could be heard and then he said,_

 _"When do you want us to meet?"_

 _She told him the name of a small coffee outside New York and hurried to close the phone when he agreed._

 _Regina closed her eyes and felt her heart beat fast in her chest._

 _She was not sure she had made the right choice._

So here she was, waiting for him in this coffee and fidgeting with anything she could get her hand on.

Oh God, her heart was about to burst.

She was sure it was.

Regina was so focused on trying to calm her nerves that she didn't notice the door opened and the man who came in. Robin looked around and then stopped.

Regina.

She was sat a little away and his breath left him, like it used to do before.

She was still beautiful.

He felt his heart squeezed and noticed the pain that never quite left him those last 10 years felt a bit better.

And not for the first time,

Robin cursed his younger self for his lack of judgement.

But he soon shook his head because there was no need to dwell on the past. What was done was done. He had broken Regina's heard and there was no coming back from that. Although, Robin was very curious as to know why she had called him after all these years and what type of favor she might need from him. Money? But he had investigated on her, and she was one of the most powerful business woman in town. No money then. Apologies? Years later would seem a very long time for that. A new chance? Robin felt his heart quicken and forced it to calm down. There was no chance of that ever happening.

Only then did he noticed that he had stopped to think, when Regina looked up and their eyes met for the first time in so much time. Robin's heart stopped when he saw those brown eyes he had been so much in love with, those brown eyes that used to look at him with nothing but undying trust and love. He swallowed and walked toward her again.

Regina couldn't tear her eyes from his. Those dreamy blue eyes that she had been so sure would be the first and last thing she would see everyday for the rest of her life. He was handsome, still was. But she couldn't allow herself to dwell on that. On the fact that his arms which had never been small to begin with were now strong and muscular, that the stubble on his jaw was extremely fitting or-

Stop it.

He broke her heart.

Regina cleared her throat and pulled herself together right in time when he arrived at the table.

" _Regina_." he breathed and she couldn't help a shiver.

"Good morning." she only said. "You can sit, we have a lot to discuss."

Robin nodded and then again, a small silence settled.

"What did you call me for?"

"I need a favor."

"Anything."

She looked up and he was so hurt to see how much guarded she actually was.

"You can say no."

"I won't."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask." she said, annoyed suddenly.

"You're right. But I know that I have a lot to make up for."

Again, a silence and he could see Regina was tensed.

"I..." she tried and shook her head. "What I need is..." she huffed, annoyed with herself and Robin wanted to reach for her hand but he knew it was not a good idea.

"Just name it, Regina."

"It will sound crazy."

"Try me."

She took a deep breath.

"I need you to come with me to the reunion party of my old highschool." he frowned and she added. "I kind of said we were dating and now, everyone is expecting us there _together_."

Robin tried to prevent his heart from beating fast. Why would she tell they were together?

"A woman of my shcool, she really has a thing for getting at me. She upset me and I told her I wasn't alone. I don't know why, but I told her your name."

Robin took a deep breath.

"So, if I get this right" he said and she pursed her lips. He could see she was nervous, he still knew her well even after all these years. "You want us to pretend?"

"Yes." she said after a small amount of hesitation. "Just for the week end. Then you'll be back to your life and I'll be back to mine."

Robin nodded and then went thoughtful. Since his divorced, he had quite some time for himself.

"What weekend?"

"The 20th of August."

Great.

It was Marian's turn to have Roland, anyway.

"Ok." he only said and saw her eyes widened.

"You will do it?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"she said again.

"Positive."

Regina tilted her head to the side then, and he noticed he couldn't read her eyes anymore, and that upset him for some reason.

He had always been able to read her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered and blue eyes locked onto brown.

Robin was so lost in her that he couldn't help but said the only thing he had been thinking since he received her call,

"I missed you so much..."

But Regina froze and he could see the wall she quickly put between them. She got up and took her purse.

"I have to get back to work." she only said. "I'll reach out for you so we can get the story of what we'll tell the other ready."

Robin had barely the time to agreed before she was out.

* * *

Regina didn't feel well.

She was breathing way too fast and her vision was blurry.

She had been so stupid to think she could do this.

 _So_ stupid.

She leant on a wall, trying to get her breath to settle and she vaguely heard someone asked her,

"Are you ok, miss?"

Ok?

She was anything but ok.

God.

She couldn't do it.

A lump was forming in her throat and she didn't calm down very soon, she was going to throw up in the middle of the street and crumble right after that.

God,

She was having a panic attack.

"Miss?"

"Regina?" she heard _his_ voice and no, that wasn't helping at all. But she was too weak to protest when she felt two strong arms catch her and helped her upwards so she didn't have to lean on the wall anymore."Don't worry," she heard Robin say. "She will be fine." Then, he whispered tenderly in her ear. "I've got you."

* * *

They were settled back inside the café, Regina with a glass of water in front of her; Robin watching her like she was about to crumble at anytime.

"I'm fine." she finally said. "You don't need to look at me like that."

"Regina..."

"I am just tired. Work is exhausting."

They both knew it had nothing to do with work, but Robin only nodded, willing to give her that solace if it helped her feeling better.

"I am sorry." he said and her eyes widened. "I shouldn't have told you that, earlier."

"No." she admitted after a small silence. "You shouldn't have."

"But Regina, if we are to do this then you'll have to stop feeling so panicked when I am near you."

"This is _not_ why I panicked!"

Robin held his hands in surrended and she calmed down a bit.

"But you're right." she sighed.

"Perhaps..." he started but shook his head.

"Perhaps what?"

"Forget it."

" _Robin._ " she whined because he knew she hated when he did that.

At least he used to know.

"You're not gonna like it."

"This is this whole situation that I don't like already." she breathed and he couldn't help but feel his heart squeeze.

"Perhaps we need to spend some time together." her eyes widened and he hurried to say. "Practice for your reunion, because we can't just arrive and pretend to be together for a long time."

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

This was getting out of hands.

She needed to stop it _now_.

Stop it now before it's too late.

But instead of that, she heard herself asking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Practice our little show. See if people blieve it. Your friends, _my_ friends..."

"You want us to lie to everyone?"

Lie to people she didn't really care about was one thing, but lie to the ones closest to her?

"I am not a fan either," he admitted and she recognized the way his brows furrowed. "But I think if we want our little plan to work, we're gonna need practice."

It was madness.

Pure and simple.

Then why did it made actual sense to her?

She was so screwed already anyway.

"Fine. "Regina breathed and Robin released a breath he didn't remember he was holding.

"This week end, my friend John is holding a party at his house. Will you come with me?"

She tensed.

Because she needed to remember this was nothing but an act.

"What will Marian say?" she asked and heard how her voice seemed small, even to herself.

Robin smiled sadly at her.

"We divorced." he said and her eyes widened. "Five years ago."

"Oh." Regina tried to understand when he was saying but she couldn't. " _Oh._ I am sorry." she finally said and he shook his head.

"Don't be."

Then she sensed he was going to add something and hurried to say.

"I'm in. For you're friend's party." then she got up, "You can pick me up at 7. I'll text you the adress."

And then she left for good and Robin's eyes followed her, longing.

He didn't know if all of that was a good idea.

Lying to his family and friends wasn't something he looked forward to, but he was more afraid of something else.

Afraid of what will become of him - and of his heart, when this little game will be over. When he has to say goodbye to Regina, for good, _again._

Robin shook his head, he refused to think about it.

It was July, 20th.

The reunion was in one month and he was going to be there for Regina the way he should have been all those years ago.

Robin sighed again, his heart heavy and laid some cash on the table before leaving.

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _They receded and brown eyes locked onto blue. They were both breathless, a bit dizzy and so, so close. Robin's hand was clutching at Regina's waist and hers was clutching at his jacket._

 _"You kissed me." she breathed, and he felt it against his lips, smirked a bit._

 _"That I did." he answered and leant closer. "And if you may, I think I'll do it again."_

 _He barely saw her smile - and God, this radiant smile of hers was going to be his downfall, before he closed the space between them and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and intense, when they receded, Regina's eyes were still closed and he couldn't help but pecked her lips and then, she smiled and her hands came circling his neck, bringing him even closer to her._

 _"You live here?" he asked, looking at the building behind her._

 _"Hm." she hummed and then raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you live there too, because I won't believe it."_

 _He laughed and she smiled again._

 _"I don't, actually. Mine is the building called_ The Forest."

 _Her eyes widened once again._

 _"But it's on the other way of the campus!"_

 _"Perhaps." he smirked._

 _"You planned it all along." she continued and his smirk widened._

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't play innocent with me, Robin! You planned to kiss-"_

 _But he kissed her, cutting her rambles and a moan escaped her lips, making him deepened the kiss with a low growl._

 _God,_

 _He was so screwed._

 _"And what if I did?" he asked and she chuckled. "Are you complaining, m'lady?"_

 _She leant closer to him and whispered against his lips._

 _"Most certainly not."_

 _And then she kissed him._

 _"You know I eventually have to go, hm?" she asked, still smiling and breathless from their kisses._

 _"I prefer not to think about that, actually." he smirked and she laughed, threw her head back and he wanted to kiss his path along her neck, but stopped ; instead, he laid a small and chast kiss just under her pulsing point and could feel her shiver. She looked up and he smiled,_

 _"I'll see you soon, then."_

 _"Perhaps." she smiled and she was so beautiful._

 _Robin leant in and laid a last kiss on her lips before receding. She smiled and started walking toward her building, without breaking eye contact, until she was gone._

 _Robin took a deep breath and then noticed there was this big, silly smile on his face._

 _Like he said,_

 _So screwed._

* * *

 _Regina entered her room, trying not to make any noises but soon, she noticed her roomate wasn't home yet. She threw herself on her bed and took her phone, before she frowned._

 _A new text._

 _ **Goodnight, m'lady.**_

 _She smiled and felt her heart rushed._

 _ **You stole my phone?**_

 _ **Well, as you said when we met. I am a thief. ;)**_

 _She laughed at that and typed an answer._

 _ **That you are. ;) And may I ask why you did this?**_

 _ **Because I fully intend on seeing you again, very soon.**_

 _Oh._

 _God._

 _Of course she certainly hoped it after the moment (and kisses) they shared a few minutes ago. But for him to be so blunt so soon. That certainly was a good surprise._

 _ **Have I frightened you, your Majesty?**_

 _ **You'll soon learn I don't get easily scared.**_

 _ **Oh. Now, I am curious.**_

 _She laughed and couldn't care less how stupid she must look right now._

 _ **So you want to see me again, huh?**_

 _ **I do.**_

 _She smiled again and was typing an answer when she received another tewt from him._

 _ **Will tuesday night be ok for you?**_

 _Her heart stopped then rushed, making her dizzy._

 _ **Are you asking me out on a date now? ;)**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Oh God._

 _ **Do you want to come on a date with me?**_ _he asked and there was seriously only one answer possible._

 _ **Yes.**_

* * *

 **A/N : So ? ;)** _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my dear readers and friends,**

 **I still can't thank you enough for the amount of reviews and love and feedback this story is getting... I'm so touched that I can't really put it into words. Thank you so much. :') I have so much fun writing this story and knowing that you have reading it, it truly means the world to me!**

 **I hope you will like this chapter :) I hope you have noticed, I try to update my stories faster so hopefully, you won't have to wait to long for the next chapter !**

 **I love you all, and from the bottom of my heart... THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _-2005-_

 _Regina opened the eyes, feeling somehow stared at and she jumped when she saw someone in front of her._

 _"Mal!" she exclaimed, sitting up and the blond woman laughed before sitting by her side on the bed. "That's not funny, Madelyn, you scared the hell out of me!"_

 _Madelyn Hope Stewart, -Mal- for her friends was her roomate and bestfriend since she arrived here in the campus, a year ago. She was as blond as Regina was brunette, and her eyes were clear sky blue._

 _"Well, that was kind of the point." she smirked and Regina nudged her shoulder. "So, tell me, how was it?_

 _Regina couldn't help her smile when she thought about what happened the night before..._

 _"Oh God." Mal's eyes widened. "You got laid, didn't you."_

 _"_ Madelyn! _" screamed Regina, blushing now. "Please, you know me better than that!" she saw her friend mouthing -boring- and nudged her again. "I didn't_ get laid _as you so poetically put it, but I did meet someone."_

 _Her friend smiled._

 _"Did you? That's even better! What does he look like? Wait, what's his name? Will you see him again? Did he kiss you? Did-"_

 _"Please stop!" laughed Regina and then, "I met him yesterday night. You know I was supposed to go with Travis?" Mal nodded. "Well, some fifty seconds after we arrived, he decided that Molly was more of his taste."_

 _"What a jerk!"_

 _"Indeed. But now that I think about it, that's perhaps for the best. Because I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. And this is where I first saw him." she chuckled lightly. "His name is Robin, he's English if I trust his accent. He's tall, blond hair, blue eyes and those dimples..." Regina blushed when she saw the amused look on her bestfriend's face. "Well, we spent the night together, talking." she hurried to add._

 _"And then he kissed you."_

 _"And then he took me home."_

 _"And then, he kissed you."_

 _"And then, we talked for a little bit."_

 _"_ Regina!"

 _"And then he kissed me."_

 _"I knew it!" squealed Mal. "And how was it?"_

 _Perfect. She wanted to say. Like something she never knew she missed, but now that she got a taste of it, she was dying to make it happen again._

 _"It was... I don't really have words to describe it."_

 _"Come on!"_

 _"That's not even your business anyway."_

 _"Regina!"_

 _"But, if you want to know, I am seeing him again on tuesday."_

 _Mal's eyes widened again._

 _"He asked you out?"_

 _"He did."_

* * *

 **-2015-**

Regina entered her flat and then dialed the number of the one person who could help her get through this.

"This is better be important. I was about to go on my shopping therapy."

Regina chuckled lightly.

"I have something to tell you."

A small silence came up and then, Regina opened the mouth.

"Do you remember Robin Locksley?"

"Robin as _the_ Robin who totally broke your heart?"

Regina swallowed.

"Yes. That would be him."

"What about him?"

Another silence.

"Regina, what's going on? You're frightening me."

"We are seeing each other again."

* * *

Robin had still not left the café when his phone rang.

John.

He sighed and took the phone call.

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were still coming to my party on Saturday."

"I am." then, he hesitated. "Actually..."

"Actually, what?"

"No. Nevermind."

"Robin?"

"Forget about it."

"Tell me what is it."

Robin sighed, that's something he would have to do at some point anyway.

"Can I bring someone?"

A small silence settled.

"Someone like your five-year-old son, or someone like an _actual_ lady?"

"I've got someone in my life." he said quickly, closing his eyes.

Another silence.

"You got to be kidding me."

"I am not."

"For how long?"

Shit.

That was something they had not talked about yet.

"A year."

"You got to be kidding me..."

"We wanted to be sure before telling everyone, and when I'll tell you who she is, you'll understand why."

"I'm all ears."

"Do you remember Regina Mills?"

Another silence and this time, Robin closed his eyes, getting ready for the worst.

"Robin, you _got_ to be kidding me. You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Let me-"

"Regina Mills as in _the_ Regina Mills? The woman you were so in love with back in University? The woman who you broke the heart and never stopped pinning after?"

"I wasn't _pinning_."

"Oh cut the crap. You can't be serious."

"It would appear so."

"But what the hell is wrong with you?" screamed John.

"John..."

"You haven't made her suffer enough?! I thought you were done with making bad choices!"

"Regina isn't a bad choice." And he believed that with all of his heart. "She is the best of all choices." And then he voiced a truth he still had a hard time admitting. "The choice I should have made from the very start."

Another silence, he could hear his bestfriend's breathing.

"You always loved her."

Robin chose not to answer.

"And she feels the same? She agreed to forgive you? After all the pain you put her through?"

Robin's heart squeezed.

"She believed in second chances."

"I am not sure you deserve one." and once again, Robin's heart broke.

"I don't either."

John sighed and then he said,

"Fine. You can bring her."

"Thank you, John."

"Robin?" called his friend, "Try not to mess this up, this time."

"I won't." breathed Robin, but his voice broke.

* * *

A dead silence on the line.

"You didn't." breathed her bestfriend and Regina closed her eyes, feeling so bad about lying to the one person who always had her back.

"Mal..."

"No. Just no. Just _fucking_ no!" screamed the blond and Regina jumped.

"Please, let me explain."

"What is it to explain?!" she asked. "How could you forgive that son of a bitch?!"

" _Mal_!" this time it was Regina's turn to scream.

"No, Regina. I am sorry but there is now way in hell that I'm gonna approve of that."

"I'm not asking you to." said softly the brunette and another silence fell.

"Are you out of your mind?!" finally asked Madelyn, calmly this time but it was even worst. "Have you forgotten what you've been through because of this man?"

Regina's heart squeezed so hard it hurt.

"I haven't forgotten." she breathed. "Trust me, I haven't."

"Then why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Mal... Robin changed and we-"

"Oh cut the crap." Regina froze. "You still love him and I can understand that, I know you never stopped. But taking him back..."

"Mal... _please._ "

"I am sorry, Regina, but I can't. Not when I remember what he put you through. God, you were together for three years and he cheated on you with that bitch, and then married her! How could you forgive that?!"

Regina closed her eyes and was not surprised to feel tears rolling down her cheeks. God, it still hurt. So much. How could it hurt so much so many years after? She tried to muffle the sobs but one escaped her mouth and...

"Oh God." exclaimed Mal. "Oh God, I made you cry, didn't I? Oh no, honey, please I am so sorry..."

"I am fine." she whispered, didn't trust her voice to speak.

"I didn't mean to reopen old wounds by talking about the past."

"I am fine." she said again.

"Please, reconsider this." begged Mal.

"I am not asking for your permission, Madelyn." She said softly and then heard her bestfriend sighed in defeat.

"Let him know that if he hurt you again, even for one little stupid reason, I will kill him."then she added, "I am not letting him hurt you the way he did, ever again. I swear, Regina."

"I know." only breathed the woman.

* * *

Robin entered his flat, his conversation with John still in mind.

 _Don't mess it up this time._

Perhaps, he could...

No.

He had deeply hurt Regina seven years ago and there was no coming back from that. She had given him all of her, her entire trust and heart and he had taken it, shredded it and threw it back at her feet like it meant absolutely nothing.

She couldn't possibly forgive him.

And even if it killed him, he understood.

Robin took a deep breath and walked to his fridge, opening himself a beer, needing something to somehow calm his nerves after this very eventful and stressing day.

And then, his phone rang again and Robin seriously considered not answering, but then he saw _who_ was calling and it was the only one person he wished to talk to at the moment.

"Daddy?" came a little voice and he closed his eyes, warmth getting back in his heart; the sound only of the voice making him feel better.

"Hi, my boy. How was your day with mommy?"

"Good! We went to the zoo and daddy, can you believe that elephants are sooo huge?" Robin chuckled but he knew better than interrupt his son. "And a monkey stole my hat! Keith tried to take it back, but it was too late. But mommy told me she would get me another so I'm fine!"

"I'm glad, Roland. And I believe you're about to go to sleep, now?"

"Yep! But I wanted to say goodnight, first." Robin smiled. "I miss you daddy!"

"And I miss you too, my boy. What do you say, when you come home on friday, we'll go buy pizzas and then watch any movie you want?"

Roland dcreamed in delight and Robin laughed again.

"Any movie, daddy? So, we can watch _Cars_ again?"

Roland was fan of this cartoon, he must have seen it at least a thousand of times, but if it made him happy...

"Anything you want, son."

"YEAH!" then Robin heard a woman voice spoke in the background and he heard Roland sighed. "I have to go brush my teeth, now."

"Don't pout." smirked Robin, knowing his son by heart. "Your mommy's right."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too. Goodnight my boy."

And then he heard the phone shifted and another voice greeted him.

"Hello." said Marian, hesitant.

She was always hesitant when they spoke.

Even if they had been married for two years, even if they had divorced so many years ago and even now that she was seeing someone. His name was Keith Nottingham, they were seeing each other for a few months now, and Robin had only met him once but he seemed like a decent guy.

"Good evening, Marian."

"About what Roland said about Keith. He only came because-"

"Stop." cut her Robin softly. "You two are getting serious, and I understand that he wants time with you. I am glad he is willing to include Roland and as long as he behaves correctly with my son, I do not see any wrong in him being there with you. I am happy for you, Marian."

"Thank you. " she answered and he knew she was smiling. "But I can assure you he doesn't sleep here the nights Roland is with me!"

"I appreciate that."

A small silence settled and he was about to say that he had things to do, when suddenly she said something that stopped his heart.

"When will _you_ open your heart to love again?"

At first, Robin couldn't answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Robin" she sighed. "I know. I know you still have feelings for Regina." And God, it felt wrong discussing this with Marian. "I know you always had."

"Please, stop."

"What I mean is-"

"Marian, _please_."

Something in his voice must have stopped her because she sighed again.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"But just think about it. You deserve happiness, Robin."

He wasn't sure about that.

"Everyone deserves love." she ended and he sighed.

"Goodnight, Marian."

"Goodnight."

And then he closed the phone and ended his beer in one time before heading toward the kitchen again.

He needed something stronger.

* * *

Regina was staring at her plate, lost in thougths when her phone buzzed, she took it and her heart stopped when she saw who was texting her.

Robin.

 _ **Can I call you?**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **It's important.**_

Regina sighed and then, she typed

 _ **Fine.**_

Not one minute after, her phone buzzed and she took a deep breath, ended her glass of wine and then took his phone call.

"Regina?"

"Yes. Why did you want to call me?"

"I told John I was coming with you on Saturday."

Regina tried to calm her nerves. She remembered John quite well, he was already Robin's bestfriend back in University. And actually, when Robin left her, he came and apologized in his behalf. She would never forget the kindness he had shown her in those difficult times.

"Are you still there?" asked Robin and she jumped.

"Yes, I am. How did it go?"

She heard him let out a breath.

"It could have been worst, I guess. But we need to sort some things out, for our story to be possible."

"I know. Like for how long we've been dating for example."

"I told John a year."

"A year?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I was kind of taken by surprise, here!" he said and she sighed.

"Fine. One year it is, then."

"Regina?" he called and she could hear he was hesitant now.

"What is it?"

He sighed.

"We also need a part of the story where we explain our oldest friend how and why we got back together."

Regina's heart froze.

She couldn't do that.

Not tonight.

It was too soon.

God, would she ever be ready for this?

"I..." she tried and cursed herself for being unable to stay composed. "Yes. Yes, you're right. Of course you're right." Great, now she was rambling. Just fucking _perfect._ "We ... We can discuss it another day, I've got a lot of things to do, right now."

"I understand."

"I... I have to go, now."

"We'll be in touch? Text me when you want us to meet."

"I will." God, she needed this over with. "Goodbye, Robin."

"Goodbye, Regina."

And she closed the phone, tears in her eyes.

God,

Would the pain cease one day?

Regina looked at the bottle of wine on the table and considered refilling her glass but then she shook her head and drank directly from the bottle.

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _Later in the day, Regina was looking at her bestfriend, frowning slightly over her books and papers. Mal looked up from her laptop,_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"How did I know what?" asked the blond._

 _"How did you know that something happened yesterday night? It could have been like any other parties we've been."_

 _"Nope." smirked Mal._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Well, because when I came in, there was this man's jacket on your chair..."_

 _Regina's eyes widened. She totally forgot to hand him his jacket back!_

 _"Oh God." she breathed and Madelyn laughed._

 _"Come on, it's isn't that bad! Text him to let him know you've got it. Plus, it would give you a very great excuse to break the rule number 1."_

 _"What rule?"_

 _"Never be the one to text first."_

 _Regina laughed._

 _"Is that an actual rule, or are you making this up?"_

 _"A bit of both, I suppose." chuckled Mal but then she got up, grabbed Regina's phone and handed it to her, "Come on, sent him a text."_

 _Regina looked hesitant,_

 _"I am not sure about this..."_

 _Mal rolled her eyes and took Regina's hand, putting the phone in it._

 _"Then it's a good thing that I wasn't asking you."_

 _Regina swallowed and took her phone._

 _"What do I tell him?"_

 _"Tell him that you've got his jacket."_

 _"Won't he find me rude? Or desperate? Or weird? Or-"_

 _"Regina, stop!" cut her the blond woman. "This man walked you back, he kissed you and then he asked you out. I'd say you're taking no risks there."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I promise."_

 _Regina took a deep breath, nodding._

 _ **Hello handsome, looks like someone forgot his jacket the other night. ;)**_

 _"It's sent." she breathed, a bit paled._

 _"Oh, great ! You'll tell me what he answers!"_

 _"Of course."_

 _Mal looked so excited, but Regina was just nervous._

 _ **Hi beautiful, or maybe that someone just needed a good excuse to see you again. ;)**_

 _Regina's breath hitched and she blushed. Mal leant in to read what Robin sent and chuckled._

 _"Oh God, he is_ so _into you!"_

 _"Would you mind your own business!" chuckled Regina, trying to hide her phone._

 _"You're not any fun." pouted her bestfriend._

 _"I know, but you love me anyway."_

 _"Will you at least tell me if he says something?"_

 _"I'll consider your request." winked Regina and Madelyn rolled her eyes._

 _ **You don't need an excuse to see me. But I can bring your jacket back on tuesday?**_

 _ **Or maybe you could give it back to me now.**_

 _She frowned and Mal noticed._

 _"What?"_

 _"He wants me to give back his jacket now."_

 _Mal frowned, too._

 _ **What? How so?**_

 _ **Well, it appears I am in front of your building. So, if you don't want to wait until tuesday to see me again... ;)**_

 _"Oh my God."_

 _"What? What did he say?"_

 _"He is in front of the building."_

 _"What?!" squealed Mal getting up and running to the window. "Oh God. He is_ hot! _"_

 _Regina chuckled lightly,_

 _"What do I do, now?"_

 _Mal turned around, eyes wide open._

 _"Are you fucking serious?" she shook her head. "Now, you get up, take the little courage you have and walk down there to get your man."_

 _"He isn't my_ _man_. _"_

 _"Not yet. But trust me, he is sending you all the right signs."_

 _"You believe so?"_

 _"Regina!" exclaimed Mal and then she grabbed Robin's jacket, forced her friend to get up and handed her the cloth. "Stop being afraid of what the future will hold!"_

 _Regina nodded, still a bit worried._

 _"How do I look?"_

 _"You look wonderful, now go!"_

 _The brunette nodded and then took a deep breath, texting her last answer._

 _ **I'm coming.**_

 _"Wish me luck."_

 _"As if you needed it ..." winked Mal._

* * *

 _Before going out, Regina took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart, or the trembling in her hands._

 _And then she pushed the door._

 _Robin was waiting for her and God, he was even more handsome in clear day that he was last night ( if possible)._

 _"Hi," she smiled shyly._

 _Robin's eyes widened when he saw her._

 _God, she was so beautiful. Even more beautiful in daylight, and he didn't think that could be possible. He was a bit unsure about what to do, but he couldn't help himself, Robin walked the space separating them and cupped her cheek. He saw her blush a little, but she didn't push him away._

 _"Hello, beautiful." he smiled and she smiled back, a soft smile that made his insides twist and then, Robin couldn't help himself._

 _He needed to feel these lips against his once again._

 _"Regina," he breathed against her lips and felt her lean into him a bit._

 _"Yes."_

 _"May I kiss you?"_

 _He saw her try to fight a smile, but her eyes sparkled and God, he really needed to kiss her now. She nodded shyly, her eyes on his lips and then, it was too much and Robin kissed her._

 _The kiss was slow and sweet at first, gentle press of lips against lips. But then, Robin sucked her lower lips in his mouth and she granted him entrance, their tongues meeting and fighting in a passionate embrace. He heard her moan and that only spur him on, and Robin cradled his hand in her hair, angling her head the way he wanted to get more acces to her delicious mouth._

 _The need for air forced them apart, but Robin leant his forehead on Regina's, both their breathing a bit ragged._

 _"That was..." she started and he chuckled, pecked her lips again._

 _"Yes, m'lady. It certainly was."_

 _Regina smiled and then receded a bit, and handed him his jacket. Robin smiled and then seemed to think before he put his hand above hers._

 _"Keep it, it looked so much better on you, anyway."_

 _Regina's eyes widened._

 _"I can't! It's your jacket!"_

 _"I have plenty." he shrugged. "Plus, I find it so much more fitting on you."_

 _She swapped his chest playfully._

 _"You charming thing!"_

 _Robin laughed and she smiled again,_

 _"Fine, I'll keep it. But don't hesitate to ask it back."_

 _Regina put the jacket over her and saw Robin staring at her. He gripped the lapel of the jacket and used it to bring her closer to him in order to kiss her again. Regina's hands got lost in his hair and when they receded, she smirked._

 _"So, now I see why you wanted me to keep your jacket..."_

 _Robin laughed and his eyes turned mischevious as he leant in and once again used the lapel of the jacket to bring her closer._

 _"Guilty as charged."_

 _Regina laughed and then he was kissing her again._

 _"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he whispered after they broke apart._

 _"Now?"_

 _Robin nodded and then cupped her cheek once again, blue eyes studying her and she could so easily drawn in his eyes..._

 _"Yes, except if you have something else to do at the moment."_

 _"I don't." she said, and blue eyes met brown before he smiled again, all dimples in display._

 _"Perfect, then."_

 _They receded but Robin kept her hand in his and Regina felt a warmth entered her heart, it made her all dizzy and she could only hope he felt the same. They started walking in a comfortable silence, both enjoying this new feeling of being together, when Regina broke the silence._

 _"Didn't you tell me your building was on the other part of the campus?" she asked and he hummed._

 _"I did."_

 _"Then what were you doing here?" she looked at him and saw him blushed lightly._

 _"Well," Robin cleared his throat. "I ... Actually, I was... I was there, trying to summon enough courage to ask you to come down."_

 _Regina stopped and he stopped with her and she could see he was embarassed._

 _"I know, it's stupid, but-"_

 _But she didn't let him finish, instead she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Robin asnwered her kiss and his hands found her waist, bringing him a bit closer to his body and they both moaned slightly._

 _"I don't think it is stupid at all, Robin."_

 _His blue eyes were still a bit dazzed, and he was staring at her mouth but he smiled and God, he truly was handsome._

 _"Good." he breathed and then pecked her lips, before taking her hand again and intertwining their fingers. "And now, I'd like to know more about you."  
_

 _Regina chuckled._

 _"I think that can be arranged."_

 _And they started talking, and talking..._

 _All the while thinking,  
_

 _That it could be the beginning of something beautiful. ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my dear and lovely readers :)**

 **I hope everything is fine for you and that you had the most amazing Christmas, surrounded by the ones you love the most. This will be the last update of 2015, so I wanted to say thank you for this amazing year by your sides. Really, I can't thank you enough for the happiness and love you're giving me everydays, and I hope this will continue for long years to come. :) I love you all, and I wish for 2016 to be amazing for you, full of love & health & fun and everything that makes life worth it ! :D**

 **I love you all from the bottom of my heart, I could never thank you enough. 3**

 **PS : I hope you'll like this chapter ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _-2005-_

 _It was tuesday._

 _Regina smiled at the thought, leaving her classroom. Tonight would be their first date, Robin' and hers._

 _God, their first_ actual _date._

 _They had not left each other's sides for three days ( since the party actually), but it was not the same. They had talked a lot, learning about each other. They had kissed, and laughed ; but Regina was waiting for tonight to confirm what she already knew..._

 _She wanted what they were starting to have to last._

 _"You're daydreaming again." smirked a voice and she rolled her eyes, nudged Mal who just laughed._

 _"Am not."_

 _"Of course you are! you're dreaming about your da-te !" she sing-songed the last part of her sentence and Regina couldn't help but blush._

 _"What if it goes wong?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor and Madelyn slightly frowned at her._

 _"Are you serious?" her friend nodded, and suddenly, the blond looked serious, tilting her head. "Regina, you've talked non-stopped for three days, he kissed you numerous times_ and _asked you out on a date. What could possibly go wrong?"_

 _"I don't know." admitted the brunette, and Madelyn smiled softly._

 _"You're scared."_

 _"Maybe I am."_

 _"Look darling, everything is gonna be alright."_

 _Regina took a deep breath and smiled at her bestfriend._

 _Of course it would._

 _Wouldn't it?_

 _"It's just that..." she trailed off, trying to find her words. "I feel like..."_

 _"Like it could be something big." ended Mal, and Regina nodded shyly._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then, go for it, girl! And don't let anything hold you back."_

 _Regina took a deep breath and nodded once again,_

 _"I can do that."_

* * *

 _Later on the day, Regina was in the library of the campus, trying to focus enough on her essay to finish it, when her phone buzzed. She took it quickly and couldn't help the warmth that spread through her heart, seeing_ who _wrote to her._

 _ **Are we still on for tonight, beautiful?**_

 _She smiled and realized she must look foolish, before trying to compose herself._

 _ **You bet. ;) I'm actually quite curious... Have you got plans?**_

 _ **Of course, I have.**_

 _ **Oh, can I ask?**_

 _ **You can ask, but I won't answer you. ;)**_

 _Regina chuckled at that, loud. Actually, louder than she meant to, and she apologized softly when many students glared at her. The young woman gathered her things quickly, and hurried to leave the library. Once outside, she took her phone again._

 _ **Not fair. :(**_

 _ **I'll make up for the disapointment, trust me. ;)**_

 _Oh God._

 _It wasn't that hot two minutes ago, was it? She couldn't remember._

 _ **I'll hold you to that. ;)**_

 _Thank God he couldn't see her._

 _ **Haha. Does 7pm work for you?**_

 _ **It's perfect.**_

 _ **Great! I'll pick you up in front of your building at 7.**_

 _ **Ok, don't be late. ;)**_

 _ **I wouldn't dream of it, your Majesty. xx**_

* * *

 **-2015-**

It was Saturday.

Regina was _so_ nervous.

Tomorrow would be John's party. Tomorrow would be the day when their fake relationship would be tested for the first time. And she didn't feel like all of this was a good idea anymore, actually, she would back down right now if she could.

But it was too late.

So now, she was outside Robin's place, waiting for him to open while nervously biting her bottom lip. She was about to run away, when the door opened and all she could see was deep blue eyes and her heart made a flip in her chest.

"Hello, Regina."

She swallowed and tried a smile.

God, she _hated_ the effect he (still) had on her !

"Hi."

They were both nervous and somehow, she felt relieved that she could still read him that easily. She could see his leg jolting slightly, and the way he was squeezing his fists, and opening them. And then, there was his smile. It was his _I'm-nervous-but-I'm-trying-to-hide-it_ smile. Finally, Robin shook his head and pushed himself away from the entrance,

"Please, come in."

She nodded and then entered, swallowing once again at the thought that if she was able to read him, then he must be able to do the same for her. That forced her to straighten her stance a bit more.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked and she nodded, "Beer? Wine?"

"Wine, please."

"Red, I guess?" he smiled and she nodded once again, smiling lightly.

"Please, take a seat on the couch."Robin said, taking her coat and hanging it. "I'll take our drinks."

Regina nodded once again and took place on the couch, taking a deep breath and trying to get her heart to settle.

God,

She couldn't do this.

How will she be able to do this?

* * *

Robin entered the kitchen and leant on the nearest wall, taking a deep breath and tryng to calm down. This was an awful idea. He couldn't do that. How would he be able to pretend dating her when he was feeling this way around her?

God, it was an horrible idea.

Oh, God.

The party was tomorrow and that would only be the first lie, with her highschool reunion coming short after.

Robin took another deep breath, and then picked a beer, before filling red wine on a glass and pulling himself together.

* * *

Regina looked around her, the place was actually really nice. Neat and cosy, exactly like Robin. She felt her heart squeezed all of a sudden, because she had dreamt, once upon a time, about what their home could look like, and she had to admit this place wasn't that different.

Then Robin was back and he laid a glass of wine in front of her, she tanked him and then a silence came upon them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked and she sighed, taking a sip of her glass.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I hope so." he answered, laughing nervously. Then he cleared his throat and Regina looked at him, frowning slightly. "You do realize though that if we want people to believe in our story-"

"We're gonna have to act like we're _really_ together and so, quit acting the way we are doing right now. " she ended his sentence and he nodded. "I do know. Don't worry for that, I'm a good actress. And I've had a lot of practice."

Robin's heart squeezed.

" _Regina_..."

She sighed.

"Sorry." she breathed. "That was out of line."

"No," he whispered. "It was not."

"But it won't help us."

"Can't argue with that." he tried a smile and she chuckled lightly.

"We're gonna make it." he breathed then, and she looked down, nodding. Robin looked at her, then and how come she didn't seem to have gotten older? She was as beautiful as ten years ago. How come, for God's sake?! Then, Regina looked up and he jumped before clearing his throat.

Shit.

Totally busted.

"So," he tried to say but could _feel_ the heat in his cheeks. "Are we ok about our story?"

"I think so." wide brown eyes were looking at him. "We met again 18 months ago at a lecture for your job. At first, I didn't want to talk to you at all." her voice broke, but he had the decency to look like he had not noticed. "But with time and perseverance, you got me falling for you all over again." Blue eyes were locked onto brown, and the tension in the room was almost too much. "We're happy since then. It's been a year. End of the story."

"Looks good to me." he rasped. "But... Regina, there is still one thing you need to know about me."

She looked up, frowning and he couldn't do that.

He had tried to, many times, but he couldn't.

"Go ahead."

"I ..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I have a son."

Regina's heart lost all its colour.

Her heart stopped.

A son.

He had a son.

Robin wanted to take her hand, but knew it wasn't exactly the best idea he ever had.

"Regina-"

"How old is he?" she breathed and he tensed slightly.

"5."

"Oh." she was trying to not cry. He had a son. With Marian. He had had the life she always dreamt about for them, with another woman.

"Please-"

"It's ok, Robin." she cut him, "What's his name?"

"Roland."

"Like your grandfather." she breathed and he froze that she remembered that. True, he did mention once that he would call his son Roland, if he ever had one.

But how could she remember that?

"You remember."

"I do, obviously." then she straighten and the walls were back up one more time. "So, you have a son, he is five and his name is Roland."

"That's it."

Their eyes met again, hurt brown in sad blue.

Regina was the first to break eyes contact by looking down, and he knew that face, that stance.

"You're anxious."

He had meant for it to be a question, but it turned out more like an affirmation and she looked up right away.

"Maybe." she said, a bit cold suddenly and he cursed himself. "This will not be easy, Robin."

"I know." he answered, hurriedly. "But, we can make it."

She nodded.

"I hope so."

They then stayed in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, both sipping their drinks and Robin couldn't stop his wandering mind to think about what his life could have been, if he had chosen Regina.

They would surely been living together by now, in a place similar to this one, but decorated with taste and the touch of a woman.

God.

"I should go." she finally said, making him leave his thoughts.

She had finished her glass and was looking like she wanted to be away from him.

God, he still knew her so well.

And that managed to be even more painful.

"Of course."

She got up and he handed her her coat. Regina took it and he could see she looked troubled,

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes."

"12pm, is it ok for you?"

"Perfect."

"You'll come here?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright, Regina?"

Finally, she looked up and he could see her eyes were glassy. Robin wanted nothing more than taking her in his arms to soothe her pain and worries, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"I am fine." she said, mask back on. "I will see you tomorrow."

And then she was out.

"Goodbye." he breathed to the now empty place.

And was it selfish of him, to be secretly happy that thanks to their little engagement, he got another chance ( be it real or not) to be close to her again?

* * *

 **Sunday.**

Regina was fidgeting. They were in the car, driving to John's and she couldn't help but feel like she was about to throw up. Robin wasn't doing any better, if the way his knucles were squeezing the wheel were of any indications.

"We're ready." he breathed and she looked at him, blue eyes focused on the road. "We're ready, and everything will be alright."

"Do you believe that?"

"I do."

"Ok." because what else could she say?

Robin then slowed the car and she glimpsed a beautiful house, not too big but still beautiful, and when he finally parked the car, she took a deep breath.

"So..."

"Here goes nothing." she ended and he chuckled nervously before his gaze raked over her.

"You are beautiful, Regina."

She froze.

He had no right to tell her that.

God.

Oh, God.

What couldn't she calm her heart?

"Thanks." she whispered before getting out of the car.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Regina could hear her heart beating in her head as Robin rang the bell. But then, she felt him stand closer to her and was about to flinch and walk away when she realized she couldn't do that, their covers were on. So, she forced herself to seem calm about it, while she was actually burning inside.

And then, the door opened.

"Oh my God." said a voice and Regina couldn't help the genuine smile on her face. "Regina Mills."

"Hello, John." she said softly and then, the man shook his head and walked to her, hugging her and she gladly let him do it.

"God, look at you!" he said while receding, and she could see he looked touched and she was, too. "You hadn't changed, still beautiful and all that."

She chuckled.

"You hadn't changed much, either."

"I hope that isn't true." he winked and she chuckled once again.

Robin was looking at them, heart making knots in his chest. He could see Regina was genuinely happy to see John, and that warmed his heart. He didn't want to linger on the thought that this could have been his, if he had not been that stupid.

God, what he would give to go back in time.

"Hi, mate." he said then, and John smiled at him.

"My favourite Robin." smirked John.

"I am the only Robin you know."

John then smirked again,

"But it still count, doesn't it?"

And Regina laughed again.

God, she was so beautiful when she laughed.

"But don't stay here!" continued John, "Come in. Everyone is already inside."

* * *

It's been a little over an hour since they arrived by now, and they were in the garden, Robin's arm circling her waist and she hated that they fitted so well, she hated that it felt so natural.

"So, lovebirds." said a man whose name was Killian, if she could remember right but it was not easy to think, with Robin so close to her. "How did you two meet?"

She froze.

And Robin's thumb started stroking her skin, making her heart beat so fast in her chest.

God.

"Actually," he said and she was impressed by how comfortable he seemed. "We met in college, ten years ago."

Killian's eyes widened.

"Wow. So, you knew John?" he asked her and Regina smiled, hoping no one could see how anxious she actually was.

"I do." then she looked at him, "He showed me kindness when I needed it the most." And she meant that.

John must have seen the dangerous subject, because he finally talk in a cheerful voice.

"Let's not talk about the past, anymore!" then he took his glass ans raised it. "I always knew you two would end up together. To Robin and Regina!"

Regina forced herself to chuckle.

But she needed to get away.

Now.

"Honey," she breathed to Robin while laying a hand on his chest, and he looked down, she had not realized they were this close. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in no time."

Robin was looking at her, lost in her brown eyes. God, he wanted to kiss her. Her hand was burning his skin where it was and he couldn't focus on what she was saying, something about needed to use the bathroom.

"Take your time." he breathed and then, because he needed the contact, he leant in and kissed her cheek tenderly.

Regina froze.

His lips were warm and soft against her skin.

She had missed those lips.

But it was all for show, she wouldn't fall for him once again.

* * *

Robin looked at her as she left, and then someone cleared its throat and he turned around to find John, staring at him.

"You better do things right with her, this time." is all he said.

"I really am trying." answered Robin and John smiled, then clasped his shoulder.

"Go and find her, then. She did seem a little tense when she left."

"It's because... you know, this is our first _official_ time as a real couple."

John's eyes widened and he nodded like he understood suddenly.

"Is she getting along with Marian?"

Robin's heart stopped.

Shit.

Marian.

"I ... They ..." John frowned and Robin hurried to search for something to say. "Of course ! At first, things were awkward, but it is better by now."

"Great, and Roland?"

"He absolutely loves her."

That wasn't a difficult lie to tell, because he was sure his son would love Regina.

"I am happy for you, Robin."

* * *

Regina was leaning on the wall of the bathroom, trying to breath properly.

If she was honnest, the whole thing wasn't a total disaster. Robin and she were quite convincing as a couple ( they did have experience on that area) and if she was flinching everytime he touched her, no one saw it. That was why she left, because she couldn't control her feelings when their past was talking about, so she needed to run away.

Because, pretending to be Robin's girlfriend had not been as awful as she secretely hoped it would be.

And that was no good news.

She had to build her walls higher, so he could never break them down again.

Just at this moment, soft knocks could be heard and Regina closed her eyes.

"Occupied!" she said, thinking it to be one of the guests.

"It's me." came an accented voice and she shivered. "Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Please, Regina." he said, "Let me in."

She sighed again, then took a deep breath and got up, before opening the door. Robin came in, blue eyes worried and tender, something she wasn't able to deal with right now. Being with him this way was pulling back too much memories...

Happy memories.

Awful memories.

She couldn't face those different feelings she had put so many years trying to bury deep within her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

She was about to leave, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm gently.

"Regina, stop."

"Why?"

"First, because you're upset." he breathed and she closed her eyes, a tear escaping it. "And you can't go back there until you feel better."

He was right.

She hated when he was right.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said stubbornly, resuming her stance against the wall.

Robin raised his hands in surrender,

"Fine, we won't talk, then."

A small silence where she could feel Robin's eyes on her.

"Why are you even staying here?"

Robin sighed.

"Because I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, and what type of boyfriend would I be, if I let you alone all this time?"

She chuckled bitterly.

"You didn't have the award of the boyfriend of the century, anyway."

Robin froze.

He actually froze and Regina felt it. She looked up and was about to apologize when he opened the mouth,

"Regina, what happened between us..."

Oh God.

Oh God, no.

She wasn't ready for _that_ talk.

Not now.

Probably not ever.

So, she hurried to get up and put a fake smile on her face, cutting him.

"Look! I'm all better and your friends may start to wonder where we left."

"Regina-"

"Are you coming with me?"

Robin sighed. And then smiled softly,

"Let's go, your Majesty."

Regina's heart stopped at the nickname, but she left the bathroom anyway.

* * *

"There you are!" exclaimed John, seeing them coming back and Robin smiled before taking Regina's hand and intertwining their fingers.

(For the show, of course.)

"Sorry," apologize Regina, tucking back a strand of hair behind her ear. "We were just ... talking."

Great.

She couldn't have picked another excuse, could she?

"Of _course_." winked Killian, and Robin chuckled.

Actually chuckled.

Regina was jealous of his ability to pretend so well, she hoped she was just as good.

"But we're here, now." he smirked and brought her even closer to him. So close actually that she could smell his scent and God, he smelt the same way he used to, except now, it felt more like a true man scent. She leant a bit more into him. ( for the deal, once again.) "So what did we miss?"

"Come on, Killian is about to tell us an _exciting_ story..." said John, rolling his eyes.

Killian threw his plastic glass toward him and Regina chuckled. Robin's heart melted a bit more and if he squeezed her tigther against him and stole a chance to kiss her hair?

Well, he could always pretend it was only for the deal.

* * *

They day was ending and now, Robin and Regina was saying goodbye to John, after almost everything left.

"Thank you, for having us today." said Robin and John huffed before hugging his friend. He then turned to Regina, and smiled softly.

"I am glad we got to see each other again, Regina."

"So am I." she smiled and he hugged her too, making her chuckle once again. "Thank you for everything."

"I hope I'll see you around?"

She smiled again but this time, she felt awful about lying. She chanced a look at Robin and saw that he was also not feeling quite well, so she cleared her throat and took his hand.

"Honey, we better go."

Robin nodded and then, they exchanged yet another goodbyes, before leaving John behind. Robin's hand was on her lower back while she was standing close to him, he opened the door of the car and once inside, Regina let out a deep breath. Robin climbed in a few seconds after, and also breathed deeply.

"God." he breathed.

"We did it." she answered and he chuckled tiredly.

"Do you think they bought it?"

Robin seemed to think, and then he turned to look at her.

"I think we've been perfect."

Regina nodded.

"I feel bad about lying to John, though." she admitted and Robin looked down, then.

"I know. I do, too." then he took another deep breath. "But it is too late, now."

"I guess you're right."

"Do you want me to drop you off to your house?" Robin asked softly, starting the engine.

"That would be nice, thank you."

He nodded again and then, because she didn't feel like talking after all those emotions, Regina turned around and looked outside by the window.

* * *

He stopped the car right in front of her building, and Regina cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll see you around, then."

Robin nodded and she opened the door to get out, when he called her back.

"I think we should practice more." he said and Regina's eyes widened.

"How so?"

"I don't think we should just stop to this party, before going to your reunion."

"What do you mean?" she asked again, this time with the heart beating so fast in her chest.

"I think we should keep on pretending we are dating. I mean, we have one month to make _everyone_ believe you and I have been dating for a year, so we better put all chances by our sides."

Regina sat back on the car, frowning slightly.

"What do you suggest?"

"Real life situations."

"Such as?"

"Dates." he saw her tense, "meeting the friends, the family..."

"Robin-"

"I know, this sounds like madness! But think about it."

She was about to open the mouth, but then closed it.

Because she remembered _who_ she was trying to fool ultimately.

Zelena.

And that was not something that would be easy, they would need to be _prepared_.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes a few seconds.

" _Fine_." she said finally. "I'll text you so we can talk about it more."

"Perfect."

Robin smiled but then frowned when he saw she wasn't leaving, but looking right in front of her instead,

"Regina?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

She jumped and then looked at him more closely. He was helping her, lying to his bestfriends, lying to his _son_ ( and God, that was hurting her) , doing something foolish because he thought he had a debt towards her.

He did hurt her.

More than anyone else in her life.

So much than she will never believe in love again.

But that was so long ago...

Had she a right to be so cold to him, when he was trying so hard to get forgiven?

"I just wanted to say..." she swallowed. "Thank you. For what you're doing."

Robin smiled soflty and now, it was his _I'm-only-doing-this-because-I-care-about-you_ type of smile, and she couldn't deal with that. ( She also needed to stop put his smiles in categories.)

And then, she was out of the car.

Robin waited to see her went in her building, before leaving at his turn.

Oh, God.

This would not end well.

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _"Will you stop smiling?" asked Madelyn and Regina chuckled._

 _"I am sorry, dear. But I can't!"_

 _Mal rolled her eyes and then laid her book down._

 _"You really like him, don't you?"_

 _"I know it's crazy." said Regina, sitting down. "We've met each other 4 days ago and I should_ not _be feeling this way. I mean, this is all going so fast and I am afraid-"_

 _"Regina, stop."_

 _She did and her bestfriend smirked._

 _"You know I believe in true love, don't you?"_

 _Regina chuckled._

 _"Yes, I know you believe in that. You know my opinion on the subject, though."_

 _Then, the ring rang and Regina got up suddenly, making her friend laugh._

 _"I think," said Madelyn, "that you might change your mind very soon."_

 _Regina stuck her tongue at her, and then looked anxious._

 _"How do I look?"_

 _"Sexy as well. Now, go!"_

 _"Wish me luck!"_

* * *

 _Robin was waiting for Regina, heart beating fast in his chest. He had been waiting for this all day, and now, he was kind of worried that she wouldn't like what he had prepared for her._

 _God, he was so nervous._

 _But then, the door opened and he was left breathless. Because Regina arrived, wearing a red dress that left very little to imagination, dark hair curled perfectly and red lips._

 _God, she was stunning._

 _"Hi." she said shyly, walking to him. She kissed his cheek and he closed the eyes under the contact, before taking her hand in his, squeezing it._

 _"You look..." he cleared his throat. "God, Regina. You look so beautiful..."_

 _She blushed and then bit her bottom lip._

 _"You're very handsome, too."_

 _That was it._

 _He was about to become insane._

 _She took his hand and then asked,_

 _"So, where are we going?"_

 _Robin swallowed and tried to pull himself together._

 _"I hope you have nothing against the forest?" her eyes widened but she shook her head and he breathed out in relief. "Because I had an exact idea of our first date, and I hope you will agree with me."_

 _"Lead the way, then." she smirked and he put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him, inhaling in her scent._

* * *

 _Robin and Regina had been walking on the forest around the campus for a few minutes now, talking and laughing about everything and anything._

 _"Are you trying to get us lost, so you can take advantage of me?" she teased him and he laughed, bringing her closer to him._

 _"I don't think I need that to get you close to me." and to prove his point, he squeezed her tighter._

 _Regina laughed and then, was about to add something, but she glimpsed lights ahead of them._

 _"What..." she started but when they walked closer, her breath left her._

 _A picnic._

 _He had set for them a romantic picnic._

 _"You like it?" Robin breathed in her ear and she shivered, while his arms circled her waist from behind._

 _Regina smiled so hard, her cheeks hurt. She turned around and circled her arms around his neck,_

 _"This is perfect. Thank you."_

 _Robin smiled softly and then he leant in, nuzzling her nose._

 _"Can I kiss you?" he breathed just over her lips._

 _"You have to stop asking for my permission to do that." she teased and he smirked,_

 _"As m'lady wishes." before taking her lips in his in a searing kiss._

* * *

 _They were settled on the cover, some hours later, and Regina could say without being wrong, that it was one of the best nights in her entire life. Robin felt the same, this strange_ pull _toward her that he couldn't explain and that he couldn't fight._

 _"So," she said, while tracing random patterns on his chest, cuddled against him. "Is it too soon to talk about 'exes' ?"_

 _Robin chuckled._

 _"I don't know. Your call."_

 _"Well, it is kind of easy for me. I dated this guy in highschool, his name was Daniel and I was pretty madly in love with him." Robin huffed and she hit his chest, making him laugh. "Anyway, we were too young. I cared about him a lot, and he will always be my first love, but we could never have been serious in the real, adult world."_

 _Robin hummed._

 _"His bad, my luck."_

 _She chuckled once again and looked up, pecking his lips. But Robin didn't see things this way, and he leant in, cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply, tongues meeting and stroking._

 _"Your turn." she breathed against his lips._

 _"Well, I only got one important love story. We were in highschool, her name was Marian. I was crazy about her, we dated for all highschool, it was amazing and I thought we were pretty serious, but then, without as much as a reason or a warning, she broke my heart."_

 _"Oh Robin, I am so sorry."_

 _"Well, it's in the past, now. Although, it did take me a long time to get over her."_

 _Regina snuggled herself closer to him, she should never have started the subject._

 _"I am sorry." she said again._

 _"What for?" he asked, playing with her hair._

 _"I feel like I've ruined the mood, now."_

 _Robin laughed and receded, so he could cup her cheeks and be at her level. Blue eyes locked onto brown,_

 _"Listen,_ nothing _can ruin this evening. Do you hear me? This is absolutely perfect." he leant in and she smiled,_

 _"I feel this way, too."_

 _"Good." was his last words before he leant in and kissed her again._

 _Then, without understanding how or why, Robin was hovering over her, elbows around her head and kissing her languidly and passionately. He moved his kisses to her neck, and Regina moaned in answer, getting him to suck at her pulse point._

 _"God," he breathed against her skin._

 _"Robin..."_

 _"I should stop." he said before moving his head from her throat to kiss her lips once again. "Before I get carried away."_

 _Regina smiled and brought him closer to her in another deep kiss._

 _"But maybe I_ do _want you to be carried away..."_

 _Robin groaned and kissed her again, hands getting a bit bolder before settling on her waist and squeezing._

 _"I want to make love to you." he finally breathed over her lips. "But I don't want our first time to be on the ground of a forest."_

 _Regina brought one hand to stroke his cheek, the other on his shoulder._

 _"You're amazing." she murmured, eyes sparkling and she couldn't be more gorgeous to Robin._

 _He only smiled and leant in, kissing her tenderly this time._

* * *

 _They were back in front of her building, way after 2am. Robin stopped them and brought Regina close to him, before tucking back a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and laid her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat fast._

 _"I've had an amazing night, tonight." she breathed, and he smiled._

 _"So, did I make it up to you?" he said, hinting at her text from the morning and she laughed._

 _"Yes, it was perfect."_

 _Robin smiled and then, his eyes got lost on her lips and he leant in,_

 _"God, Regina. There is something special about you..." they were so close, one might almost not be able to say when one end and the other start._

 _"I feel that way about you, too." she hurried to answer and he smiled again ( God, he had such a beautiful smile) before closing the gap between them and kissing her once again._

 _The kiss deepened to another level, and a whimper escaped Regina. Then, they slowed the kiss to a much tender level, before stopping._

 _"I will see you tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded. "Goodnight, beautiful." he breathed and she smiled, pecked his lips one last time before taking a step back._

 _"Goodnight, Robin."_

 _Robin let go of her hands at the very last moment. He waited until she was inside his building before turning around, a huge smile on his face._

 _Because he was sure of something,_

 _This would end well._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my friends :)**

 **I hope you are all well ! I wanted to thank you for still following me, for your support, love and feedback. It truly means the world to me! More than I could ever say. :) 3 I love you all so much !**

 **I hope you will like this chapter ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _-2005-_

 _ **I'll be there in a few minutes, lovely.**_

 _Regina smiled when she saw the text and grabbed her phone, texting an answer quickly._

 _ **I am still in my law class, I should be out in about 5 minutes if Mr Radmirez ever let us out...**_

 _ **Oh God, I had him last year, good luck.**_

 _She laughed and Mal elbowed her._

 _"What?" whispered the brunette and her bestfriend smirked._

 _"So, is it getting serious between the two of you?"_

 _"How so?"_

 _"_ Regina _."_

 _The young woman sighed and then gave in,_

 _"Well, we had not been going out for that long, but he still hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend if that's what you want to know."_

 _Mal frowned._

 _"That's weird."_

 _"Mal, we've only been seeing each other for two weeks."_

 _The blond woman nodded,_

 _"Yeah, that must be it."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Mal, now you're stressing me out. What's in your mind?"_

 _Madely sighed again and then dropped her pen, turning towards her bestfriend,_

 _"All I mean is that he should have asked you to be his girlfriend. It doesn't make sense._ Or _he is a womanizer but I don't think that-"_

 _"Maybe miss Mills and miss Dragz would like to explain us what I was talking about?" suddenly asked Mr Radmirez and Regina blushed slightly while Mal looked down. "Unless you young ladies have something better to do at the moment?"_

 _"No, Sir." answered Regina._

 _The teacher nodded and then kept on with his class._

 _"God, I hate him." muttered Mal and Regina chuckled lightly._

* * *

 _When the class ended, Regina wanted to ask Madelyn more details about what she was about to say, but as she was leaving the room, she saw someone waiting for her in the corridors and a smile lit up her face._

 _"Robin!" she waved and he smiled, blue eyes twinkling and dimples showing._

 _Robin walked towards her and kissed the corner of her lips tenderly,_

 _"Hi there, beautiful."_

 _She smiled and put a hand on his chest, feeling a bit dizzy like everytime he was near her. At the same moment, someone cleared her throat and she rolled her eyes, getting away from Robin but his arm stayed around her waist._

 _"Robin, this is Madelyn, my bestfriend. Madelyn, this is Robin."_

 _The two shook hands, smiling._

 _"Glad to meet you, Madelyn."_

 _"Oh please, call me Mal. I am happy to_ finally _meet you."_

 _"Mal." groaned Regina and Robin chuckled, squeezing her waist tenderly._

 _"So, when do you have class next?" he asked and she sighed,_

 _"2 pm."_

 _"Good, that leaves us enough time to grab something to eat, doesn't it?"_

 _Regina smiled, feeling her heart beat so fast in her chest._

 _"It certainly does."_

 _Then, she waved at her friend, promising to meet her later and she followed Robin. When she felt his hand trail down her arm in order to find her hand and intertwine his fingers with hers, all the anxiety she had felt when Madelyn talked suddenly disapeared._

 _They were here._

 _And this was true._

* * *

 **-2015-**

Regina was lying in her bed, thinking.

About Robin, mostly.

This all thing would not end well, she was sure of it. Now that she really had time to think about it, think about the way she felt ( or refused to feel) by his side the day before.

She hated him, he had broken her heart so completely that she had been dysfunctional since then.

She hadn't been able to love again.

And it was all his fault.

Because she had thought she had found the man of her life, the father of her children, the man she would spend all eternity with, her _soulmate_.

But then he had taken all of her hopes and dreams away, crashing it like it didn't matter. Crashing it like _she_ didn't matter and never had.

Regina groaned and laid an arm on her eyes, trying to stop the thoughts running in her head. She would need to put up higher walls so that he could not break those down. She needed to be cold and professional, she could do that.

She had mastered that, actually.

Cold and professional.

"Cold and professional." she whispered to herself.

But deep down,

Deep deep down...

Her heart was singing another kind of song.

* * *

Robin woke up because his phone was ringing, he groaned ( he had not managed to fall asleep before really late, thoughts of Regina invading his head and dreams) and took it, rubbing his eyes and seeing who was calling him.

"Marian?" he asked but she didn't answer and right away, he felt anxious. "Is something wrong with Roland?" he asked and heard her chuckle bitterly,

"Is there something wrong with _you_?" she asked and he froze.

That tone wasn't good.

He knew her at least enough to know that.

"Marian-"

"I ran into John this morning while I was at the supermarket buying Roland his favourite cereals."

Oh shit.

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT!

Why did fate hate him that much?

 _Why?!_

He must have been a terrible person in another life, that was the only thing he could think about that would justify the fact that _everything_ in his life eventually turned wrong.

Because if she had ran into John...

That meant she probably knew.

"Marian, let me explain-"

"So, you do have something to tell me."

"Yes."

For a moment, Robin considered his options. He could tell her the truth ( she would understand, he was sure of it.) but he had hurt Regina enough as it was and wasn't sure she'd like Marian to know. Or, he could lie to her. But what did that tell about him, if he lied to the mother of his son?

"I am listening, Robin." she said again and that was the tone she used with Roland, when he had been bad.

"Look," Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I am sorry, I should have told you sooner. But-"

"So you really are back with her?" she asked and he was surprised by the softness in her voice.

Option 1?

Option 2?

"Yes." he finally whispered. "Yes, I am back with Regina and I am so sorry I didn't tell you but we wanted to see if things could work between us after what happened and I swear she had not seen Roland yet and-"

" _Robin_." cut her Marian and he stopped his ramblings. "I am happy for you. I really am."

And that made Robin smiled.

Because while his life was a real mess a the moment ( and had been for quite a long time, to be honnest), there was one thing that didn't change. He didn't screw his friendship with Marian, and he was really glad of that because it meant that Roland could grow up having two parents who didn't hate each other.

"Thanks, Marian."

* * *

Regina was back in her office, trying to get her thoughts away from Robin and that stupid deal. She entered her office and right away, someone followed her.

"You've got explanation to do, young lady." said a voice and Regina turned toward her bestfriend.

"Mal..."

"How could- When did you- What did you- _Why_ did you?"

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before she sat on her desk.

"Madelyn, I am not in the mood for that, right now."

"Why? What's going on? Regina, I don't understand!" blue eyes were frantically looking at her and Regina's heart clenched at seeing her so upset. "Please, talk to me."

And Regina was tired and seeing Robin had been hard on her, and learning he had a son with Marian, and pretending to be dating him again, and to finally see that he had not changed one bit and was still this handsome and kind man she fell in love with so many years ago ... All that was too much.

She couldn't control it when suddenly the back of her eyes stinged and soon, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

" _Regina_!" screamed Mal, running to her and taking her hands in hers. "What's going on? Has he hurt you? What did he do?" tears were shining in her eyes, too. "Tell me, because I swear I will kill him."

Regina chuckled sadly and then tried to wipe her tears.

It was Madelyn.

Her bestfriend since they were student pretending to know everything about life.

She could trust her.

She _did_ trust her.

"Mal," she took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you. But you got to _swear_ you won't tell a soul."

* * *

"So, is this serious between the two of you, then?"

Robin swallowed.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I thought it would be ... weird."

Marian sighed.

"Robin, it was so long ago."

He wanted to chuckle bitterly. Marian could say that because she had been the one he had chosen at the end, she had not suffered because of him.

Regina had.

And it was _not_ 'so long ago' to her.

"You know, I appreciate that you waited for my agreement to let her see Roland."

"Marian-"

"And you can. Let them meet, you have been so great when I wanted him to meet Keith. I won't prevent you the same happiness now."

"Thanks." he said again, smiling slightly.

If only she knew.

"So, I'll bring him to you tonight? He is really excited about his week with daddy." she chuckled and he smiled again,

"I am excited to have him, too. I will bring him back on Sunday?"

"Perfect."

They actually shared custody of Roland, one week each. Robin found that fair, and he got to see his son more often than not.

"I'll see you then, Marian."

"Yes, have a good day."

"You too."

And then it was over.

Robin closed the phone and took a deep breath. He still remembered the hurt in Regina's eyes when he mentionned that he had a son with Marian. And the way she remembered that it was his grandfather's name. He had hurt her pretty badly, didn't he?

* * *

Regina and Madelyn were sat facing each other and Regina had told her secretary that she couldn't be bothered because Miss Drags and herself were dealing with a very important case. ( that was what was the best with being associate with your bestfriend)

But now, she didn't know _how_ to begin.

"So..." started Mal.

Regina swallowed.

"Promise you won't judge me."

"I do."

"Promise you won't try to talk me out of this."

"That's a lot to promise, Regina."

"Do it."

The blond sighed,

"Fine, I do."

"Well, a week ago I received that letter from my former highschool which organized a reunion with my former classmates." Mal frowned but didn't say anything. "Of course, at first I didn't want to go and was planning on not to."

"At first?"

"Well, this is where things get a bit complicated."

"How so?"

"I ran into Zelena."

Mal's eyes widened.

"The Zelena you told me about in freshman year? The one that made your life a living hell?"

Regina chuckled bitterly,

"This one."

"And? What did she say?"

"I can't remember clearly," admitted Regina. "But something about me being afraid to come a the reunion because my life was so miserable and I had no one and-"

"Oh darling." breathed Mal, taking her hand and squeezing it. "What happened next?"

"Well, I don't know how she does it, but she always manage to make me so mad ... I opened the mouth and said something I shouldn't have."

Mal's eyes widened and Regina knew she had gotten it.

"No..." she breathed.

"I said that I _did_ have someone and that he would come to the reunion with me."

"Regina..."

"She asked his name."

"Oh please, _no_."

"I said the first name I could think about."

"Don't tell me that you told..."

"I said his name was Robin."

A silence settled on the room.

Mal's eyes were opened wide.

Regina was just waiting for what was about to happen.

But nothing came.

"What happened next?" murmured her bestfriend,

"I called him. I told him he owed me a favor and he agreed to help me right away."

"How are you doing?"

"Well, we've met some times and put a plan on action, I was at his bestfriend's house yesterday, John, you must remember him, he was-"

"Regina." cut her softly Madelyn, "That's not what I wanted to know."

Another silence and Regina's heart stopped.

"I ..." she tried but her throat was squeezing. "He..." she could feel her heart squeezing and breaking in her chest as she looked down and whispered the admission. "He hasn't changed one bit. Still the same man I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Oh, my dear..."

Regina looked up, eyes glassy.

"It hurts. Of course it does. It still does and you know it. But I _have_ to do this, Mal. I've thought about it. A lot."

"Why? Why would you want to torture yourself this way? Because of Zelena? I'll go to her if you want to! I'll tell her my way of thinking and _then_ I'll go to Robin and do the same."

Regina swallowed.

"At first I thought so, too. But I think it runs deeper than that..."

"How so?"

"I need closure, Mal." smiled sadly Regina. "I need this chapter of my life to be over with. I need to be able to start something new with somebody else."

"And you think _this_ is the way to do it?"

"I don't know." shrugged the brunette.

"Regina..."

"All I know is that I need your support right now, more so than ever."

Madelyn opened the mouth as if she was about to say something else, but then she closed it and smiled.

"You know you have it, Regina. I will always be there for you."

Regina smiled and squeezed her bestfriend's hand.

* * *

 **Can I call you?**

Robin sent his text and waited nervously by his phone, playing with his beer.

 **Why?**

 **I need to ask you something.**

 **I am busy right now.**

 **Two minutes, I swear.**

 **Fine.**

Robin took a deep breath and dialed her number,

"What do you want?" he heard her deep voice but somehow, it sounded cold and distant. Robin instantly knew that whatever the moment they shared last night when he dropped her to her flat, it was gone.

"I am sorry to disturb you."

"Well, it's too late now. What can I do for you?"

Robin swallowed.

He should have known it, yesterday she had seemed so open... But he knew her, this only meant she would put up higher walls.

* * *

Regina closed her eyes.

She needed to do that.

Cold and professional.

Madelyn nodded at her and Regina knew she had her support. She had been there when Robin's texts came out and now was listening to the talk.

"Well, I guess I..." he took a deep breath. "I am getting my son for the week tonight." her heart clenched. His son. She would never get used to that one. Mal's eyes widened once again but Regina couldn't care for the moment.

Cold and professional.

"And?" she asked and was glad her voice sounded nothing like she felt.

"Well, I wanted to know if it was possible for you two to meet this week. You know, if you and I are to spend more time together in order to get ready for your reunion, I think you should get to know my son, otherwise it would just seem weird."

She froze.

Knowing he had a son was bad enough.

But meeting him?

She loved children. And actually, she thought she would have been a good mother if... If she had found the right person. ( If her right person had chosen her.)

* * *

"Regina?" he asked, worried.

He knew what was going on.

Of course he knew.

He could hear her slightly panting and he knew what was going on. She still had not come to terms with the news that he had a son with Marian. And he could understand that. And once again, he cursed his younger self for his lack of judgement. ( but he was young and lost, he had not known what to do).

"Yes." she finally croaked and he decided to act like he didn't notice she was acting strange.

"Great!" he tried to sound relieved. "I will have him tonight but I have to talk about this with him first, but maybe you could come monday and have dinner with us?"

* * *

She swallowed.

"Monday as in _tomorrow_ monday?"

"Yes," came his voice, softly. "Will that be alright to you?"

Regina opened frantic eyes to Mal, who nodded at her, urging her to agree.

"Yes." she said, "I will be there."

"Regina?" he called after a small silence and his voice was so soft she gripped her phone until her knuckles were white.

* * *

He needed to do something.

Anything to make her feel slighlty better.

He refused to close this call knowing he had hurt her (again).

"Everything will be alright." he said and she chuckled slightly.

" I am not worried, just tired because I had a long day at work." and her voice was back to coldness.

"Of course." he hurried to add, "I won't bother you any longer, then."

* * *

She wanted this conversation to be over.

She couldn't stand it any longer.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"7 pm at my place?"

"Fine."

"Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight."

And she hurried to close the call, before taking deep breath. Madelyn just shook her head,

"He has a son?" Regina nodded, heart beating so fast. "With _her_?" The brunette nodded again. "Don't tell me they are still-"

"No!" exclaimed Regina. "I wouldn't even have agreed to do that if they were still together ! They divorced years ago."

"Good. I hope he suffered."

" _Mal..."_

The blond shrugged and then grabbed her coat.

"Come on, I'm taking you out."

Regina chuckled.

"Where?"

"Anywhere that's selling vodka?"

"Oh God, yes please."

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _Robin and Regina were having lunch in some restaurant in the campus, but Robin could see something was wrong with Regina. She ate in silence - and if one thing he had learnt about her, she was_ not _a silent girl. And she threw him glances every once and awhile before looking down and blushing when he caught her. She had sat facing him and not by his side. And she couldn't stop putting that strand of hair behind her ear, like when she was extremely nervous._

 _Something was wrong._

 _Robin swallowed and laid down his fork._

 _Something was wrong._

 _Maybe it was him._

 _After all, he did have an issue with keeping his girlfriends. He always mange to screw things up and women left him behind._

 _But he didn't want Regina to leave._

 _God, he felt like in such a short amount of time, he was already falling so hard for her. ( had already fallen for her, if he was to be honnest)_

 _Robin tried to remember something he could have done, or said that could have led her to this behaviour._

 _Regina looked up and saw Robin wasn't eating anymore, he had laid down his fork and was now seemingly lost in thoughts. She froze a bit. She had thought a lot about what Madelyn had said during their lunch and maybe she was right, maybe something was wrong with Robin. Maybe she was about to be fooled. ( she did have an habit of picking the wrong guys) But looking at Robin so confused had something in Regina softening as she cleared her throat softly and bright blue eyes instantly met brown,_

 _"Robin?" she asked and he looked worried now._

 _"Is there something wrong?" he asked and cut himself before he could actually add 'with me'._

 _"What?" her eyes widened._

 _"You've been silent all lunch. Actually, you've been silent since I picked you up earlier." The brunette was speachless. "Regina, if I did or said something to upset you, I am very sorry."_

 _"Robin..." she tried because no, that's not what she meant at all!_

 _"I know I am a bit clumsy, sometimes. But this is because I don't always know how to act when I am with someone I really care about."_

 _Regina's heart warmed._

 _"It's not that, Robin." she breathed and then sighed, "I was just wondering... what we were for each other."_

 _Robin's eyes widened._

 _"Well, it seemed pretty clear to_ me _." he chuckled nervously and then ran a hand through his hair. "But I may have got ahead of myself, here." he looked down and cleared his throat before looking up, "If you want some space, Regina, that's fine by me. I understand." he looked a bit hurt now, and she couldn't have that._

 _So Regina laid her hand above his and that seemed to cut him as he squeezed it._

 _"I don't want space, Robin." she said softly._

 _Blue eyes met brown._

 _"You don't?" he asked and she shook her head and now, she was the one looking unsure._

 _"I just want to know... you know... there wasn't any ... you know... label."_

 _Robin's eyes widened in understanding and a small smile lit up his face, making Regina's heart beat faster._

 _She didn't want to leave him. Robin could swear something was lift off his chest. She wanted him to be clear about what he wanted._

 _He could do that._

 _"Perhaps," he said softly, "you'd like me to make things a bit more_ official _, then."_

 _"Perhaps." she smiled back because she couldn't help herself._

 _And she liked that, liked that they could be from being nervous to flirt in a matter of seconds._

 _"Well," breathed Robin taking her hand fully in his, "Regina Mills, will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _She laughed and he smiled back, dimples in all display._

 _"I would like that very much." she answered and he chuckled while getting up and sitting by her side._

 _"May I kiss you, now?" he breathed, eyes lost on her lips and she nodded,_

 _"Please, do."_

 _Robin cupped her cheek and leant in, kissing her tenderly._

 _"That means we're exclusive, then?" he asked,_

 _"Yes. Is that a problem?" she raised an eyebrow and he sighed dramatically._

 _"Well, not for_ me _. But I can't say for the hundred of broken hearts I'm gonna leave behind me-_ ouch! _" he screamed as she pinched his arm. Robin laughed and brought her closer, kissing her pouting lips. "You know I'm only joking, lovely."_

 _"You better." she smiled, still pouting and he chuckled again, bringing her to him one more time._

 _"I would never hurt you, Regina."_

 _Sincere blue eyes met hopeful brown and she smiled,_

 _"I trust you."_

 _And she did._

 _With all of her beating heart._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi dearies,**

 **I hope you're doing fine and that everything is going right for you. :) Here I am with a new chapter of this story and I really hope that you will like it ! The inspiration struck while I was writing and I couldn't shake it off, so here is the result... I hope you'll like it ! :)**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your support, feedback and love. This means more to me than words could ever say! 3**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **A/N : What's really important to know before reading this chapter is that Madelyn is Regina's bestfriend since University, so she had witnessed the love between Robin &Regina. She hates the man because he has hurt her bestfriend, but she also remember their common past... **

**Enjoy ;)**

 **WARNING : Slight M in the last flashback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 _-2005-_

 _Robin and Regina had now been seeing each other for more than two months, and everything was truly perfect. They had been on a lot of dates - sometimes outside and sometimes at Robin's or Regina's, but they had never crossed_ that _line yet. Robin was waiting for Regina to be ready and perfectly happy with kissing and hugging her until she was. But the truth was, Regina was ready. She was ready, she wanted Robin to make love to her but she didn't really know how to tell him. So now, she was heading for their date and swallowed, because she knew that it was tonight the big night._

 _She wanted him, he wanted her._

 _She was falling in love with him, and she was pretty sure that he felt the same. What was the point in waiting anymore? She remembered then the talkk that she had had with Madelyn an hour ago, when she was getting prepared for their date._

 _ **1 hour ago...**_

 _"Is tonight the big night?" smirked her bestfriend and Regina blushed._

 _"Mal..."_

 _"Oh, come on! I am your bestfriend."_

 _A small silence came up as Regina kept applying some makeup before she turned around and sighed._

 _"I don't know."_

 _Madelyn frowned,_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Regina sighed once again and sat on the bed beside her friend._

 _"I am not sure that Robin wants me in_ that _way_."

 _A small silence._

 _And then, Madelyn burst out laughing and Regina tensed before blushing and getting up._

 _"I shouldn't have told you this." she murmured and the blond got up,_

 _"God, Regina." she said, trying not to laugh. "God, I am sorry but... But how can you be so_ blind _?"_

 _Regina frowned and looked at the blond woman once again,_

 _"What?"_

 _"You really think Robin doesn't want you?"_

 _"Well, he has not tried to do anything."_

 _Madely shook her head, obviously lost in thoughts._

 _"Regina," she then said, softly and walking toward her. "That's because he is waiting for you." Regina's eyes widened. "Because I think you're the only one who's missing the way he is looking at you. Like he wants to eat you all and like you're the most beautiful thing he has ever set eyes on. You're quite a lucky bitch." she then smirked and Regina slapped her on the arm softly._

 _ **Back to present time.**_

 _Regina smiled to herself and felt a blush rise on her cheeks._

 _Madelyn was right, Robin was the kind of man who would be waiting for his girlfriend to make a move so he would know she was ready. That was how wonderful he was._

 _God, she was so hooked on him already._

 _Her heart sped up seeing him, even_ thinking _about him. She craved his presence, craved his warmth and kisses. She loved his accent, loved his blue eyes, loved the fact that they could banter like children and then kiss like two very attracted adults. Loved that they could talk for hours, or be with each other in silence._

 _God,_

 _She was in love with him._

 _There was no point denying it anymore._

 _She loved him._

 _Regina stopped walking, frozen._

 _God,_

 _She did._

 _She loved him._

 _She loved Robin._

 _And that scared the hell out of her..._

 _Regina was now stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and she was paralyzed._

 _She couldn't move._

 _She loved him._

 _But what if he broke her heart?_

What if.

 _Regina shook her head, then._

 _She trusted Robin._

 _He would never hurt her, he had promised._

 _So she took a deep breath and for the first time in her life, she stopped running away. She then realized she was at Robin's place and entered the building before heading toward the stairs._

 _One step._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _She could do that._

 _She might love him, but he was certainly feeling the same._

 _She couldn't spend the rest of her life being afraid of love._

 _She couldn't lose him because she was afraid he might break her heart._

 _That was a risk she would have to take._

 _Now, Regina was in front of his door. And her her hand was shaking slightly when she knock on the door._

 _And when Robin opened and this beautiful dimple smile of his was the first thing she saw, when she saw his eyes darkened as he took her in and as he brought her close to him in order to kiss her a bit more passionately than he did usually, and then whispered against her swollen lips in a husked voice,_

 _"Hi, lovely."_

 _Regina knew she was safe to give him her heart._

* * *

 **-2015-**

Madelyn and Regina had spent the night in this bar in town, drinking vodkas after vodkas. Now, they were totally drunk ( Regina even more so) and talking to strangers who had come offering them both a drink.

"And what are your names, lovely birds?" asked one of them and Regina chuckled drunkely, as Mal tried to speak without slurring.

"She is Rrregina and I am.. Mad.. Madelyn."

"Are you alone?"

"Yep." then exclaimed Regina and she hated when the face of a certain blue eyedman crossed her mind. "Utterly single. As single as any single woman can be!"

Mal cheered on that before ending her drink.

"I see..." said one of them before winking at his friend. "Then, you won't mind dancing with me?" he asked the brunette.

Regina would have said no, was she in her normal state of mind.

Except she wasn't.

"Of courrse." she slurred and the man smirked, but it wasn't right.

it had bells ringing in Madelyn's drunken mind as she caught Regina's hand.

"Actually, gentlemen." she said and somehow, her voice seemed stronger. But she was quite afraid right now. Because she just realized that they were alone, with two men stronger and taller than them, and that they were drunk. It was not safe. "I think we will go, we-"

"I don't think so." said one of the men. and she froze. Then he turned toward Regina, who didn't seem to understand what was going on. "Would _you_ like to dance,then?"

She looked at Madelyn, who shook her head. But then the man was dragging her once again,

"Come on, beautiful."

"Let her go!" asked Madelyn but he was stronger.

" _You_ stay here with me." said another as he hold her hand and she tried to move, but she was weaker and now, she was afraid as she saw Regina disapear in the crowd.

" _Regina!_ " she called and her friend turned around one last time before she lost her.

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep.

It was now passed 2am and still, he couldn't sleep. For some unknown reason, his mind wouldn't let him take some rest.

He sighed and got up,

He would make himself some tea and try after that to fall back to sleep.

Trying not to think about the only woman who occupied his mind ( and heart).

* * *

Madelyn was panicking.

She was panicking because she had managed to escape the man that was with her because she had screamed when people walked by their sides and the man had freaked out, cursing before running away. But now she couldn't find her bestfriend, she felt guilty because it was her idea to come here and Regina was in no way in full possession of her means.

God.

What had she done?

"Regina!" she called again but there was no way she could hear her in this noise. She then remember that Regina had given her her phone, because she had left her purse on her office.

God.

Oh God.

She needed help.

The police?

She could call the police.

Or...

She could...

Regina would kill her but they needed help right now.

They needed help and Madelyn was drunk, she didn't know who to call without bringing even more trouble and she was worried sick about Regina.

So she took her friend's phone, unlocked it and took a deep breath while searching through her contact. She dialed the number and waited before a man voice answered the phone in a worried voice.

"Regina?"

"Robin." breathed Madelyn and a tear escaped her eyes, "I need your help."

* * *

Robin froze when he heard this voice ( that wasn't Regina's) asked for his help. He had been worried to see her call him at that hour of the night, and now he couldn't help but feel even more worried, even if he didn't know why.

"Who is this? And where is Regina?"

"Robin..." and now the woman was crying, and her voice was slurring and what the hell was going on? "This is Madelyn." He froze. Of course he remembered her. Regina's bestfriend.

"Are you alright?" he asked, then. "Where is Regina?"

"I ... I don't know." she admitted and his heart froze. "We... We were at the bar, drinking and ... and those men came and she ... she left with one of them. I don't know where she is!"

Oh God.

Oh God.

"Where are you, Mal?"

"At the 'blue birds bar', in town."

"Wait for me inside the bar. Do not move. Do not talk to people. I will be here in ten minutes. Understood?"

"Yes." she sniffled and then he was about to close the call when he heard her, "Thank you, Robin."

"I am on my way." is all he said before running to put on some jeans and hurrying to leave his flat.

* * *

Madelyn was crying, still waiting for Robin.

She hated him, he had hurt her bestfriend.

But she couldn't shake off the feeling that the young man she knew loved her bestfriend more than anything else had not disapeared. And somehow, the tense strain in his voice when he said that he was coming right away proved her right.

"Robin... Where are you?" she asked to herself, looking around.

Regina was still nowhere to be found.

Where was she?

* * *

Robin parked his car and escaped it, almost running to the bar.

Regina.

Regina was in trouble.

He couldn't quite understand why Madelyn had called him ( he was pretty sure she still hated him as much as she did when years ago she had yelled at him that he was nothing but a bastard that was making the biggest mistake of his all life. She had been right.) but he couldn't care at the moment. He came into the bar and right away spotted her. She had cried and makeup was all over her face, she looked terrible and so, so drunk. God, in what state would he found Regina? He quickly walked to her, and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Robin!" she said and he squeezed her arms, "Robin, you're here! We have to find Regina! We have to-"

"Mal." he cut her and the nickname was still so normal for him to say, but she stopped talking, "Are _you_ alright?"

Then, tears escaped her eyes, as sobs took her.

"I ... This man... He..."

"Did he touch you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No. I ... I escaped... But Regina... I... Oh God, I am so sorry, Robin! This is my fault. She was so upset and I... I wanted to cheer her up and-"

"Madelyn." cut Robin and once again she stopped talking. "None of this is your fault, ok? Those bastards are taking advantage of drunk women. You should be able to enjoy your night out with your bestfriend. Now, stop crying, we will find Regina, I promise. Ok?" She nodded, wiping her tears and took a deep breath.

"The last time I saw her, they were leading her this way."

Robin nodded, jaw tensed.

"Then, lets' begin there."

* * *

Regina was trying to understand what was going on, but everything was turning around her. This man had danced with her, holding her way too intimately and she had tried to receded, she had called Mal, even called Robin but no one came. And now, he had led her to some secluded place near the bathroom and was trying to kiss her but God, why had she drunk that much? Everything was a blur.

"Come on, beautiful..." whispered the man, his hands on her waist, pinning her on the wall.

"Let me go..." she weakly breathed. "Robin. I want Robin..."

"You can call me Robin." smirked the man. "If that's what you want."

* * *

Robin was starting to panic. She was nowhere to be seen. They had searched the dancefloor, the bar, the parking lot. God, where was she? What if that man had taken her home? Robin was closed to call the police, when he stopped and looked around him.

"Where are you, Regina..." he breathed, looking around. Then he saw stairs on the corner of the bar, almost hidden around the tables and people there, and turned toward Mal, who looked worried to death, "What is it, downstairs?"

She frowned.

"I do not know, actually. Maybe more bathrooms..."

The bathroom.

 _Of course_.

Robin then ran toward the stairs, Mal close behind him.

* * *

"Please, let me go..." she tried weakly to get away but the man hold her even closer to him.

"I don't think so." he smirked again, and his mouth tried to kiss hers but she didn't want to.

God, what was happening?

"Let me go!" she tried again and he pinned her wrists on the wall, eyes and voice dark suddenly.

"You'll shut up and do what I want. Understood?"

* * *

Robin ran out downstairs and looked around frantically.

And then froze.

Regina.

 _His_ Regina.

She was there but she wasn't alone. A man was holding her wrists above her head and she looked so scared, she looked so small and God, his blood ran cold when he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. And then, he heard Mal's scared whimper behind him.

No one could touch Regina.

 _Never_.

* * *

"Please..." she tried again but the man was having none of it.

"You'll see. We'll have fun, you and I-"

And then.

Nothing.

Regina opened the eyes and tried to blink but she couldn't see for sure, everything was moving. The man holding her two seconds before was now on the ground, someone punching him, screaming things she couldn't understand.

" _Robin_?" she breathed but she couldn't believe it. Why would he be here? Then she felt someone hug her and turned around, facing Mal with red eyes.

"Oh God, Regina! We were so worried ! Are you alright? Did he touch you?"

Regina frowned and looked at her bestfriend.

"Is Robin really there?"

Mal smiled softly and took her in her arms once again.

"Yes. Yes he is here. He came for you."

* * *

"How dare you?!" he screamed, punching the man again and again.

"Let me go, you psycho!" screamed the man, fighting back but Robin had never been so angry and he pinned the man on the wall, arms on his throat.

"How dare you touch her?" he breathed darkly and the man's eyes widened.

"She said she was single!"

Robin's blood was boiling and he punched the man in the stomach.

"And that's a reason to rape her?" he screamed and the man groaned in pain. "How could you treat women like that?! How?!" he asked, punching again.

" _Robin_." came a calm voice and it was Mal. Mak was trying to calm him but he couldn't. Not after he saw the fear in Regina's face.

"I should kill you." he said to the man, who looked at Madelyn with scarred eyes.

"Robin." said the woman again. "Regina is fine. She is right here. Let him go, he isn't worth it."

Robin still think for another two seconds.

And then let go.

The man hurried to ran away while Robin tried to control his breathing.

"Thank you." he breathed to Mal, who smiled sadly.

"Robin?" came another voice and he turned around so quickly, facing Regina.

She looked so small, so scared that he didn't think twice ( didn't think straight ) as he ran to her and engulfed her in a tight hug. She must have been really drunk because she snuggled against his chest and he whispered in her ear,

"You're safe, Regina. I promise. I am here. Nothing's gonna happen to you." he felt her sob against his chest and squeezed her against him even tigther.

Because nothing else mattered at the moment.

* * *

Regina wanted to close her eyes and sleep. They were in Robin's car with Mal and she couldn't understand what they were saying. All that she wanted was to sleep, now that she knew that she was finally safe. She laid her head on her bestfriend's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Sleep, Regina." breathed Mal, squeezing her hand. "Everything's gonna be alright, I promise."

She nodded sleepily.

* * *

Robin was silent, even if he kept throwing looks at Regina through the mirror.

"She is fine, Robin." said Mal and she looked so tired, too.

"You should get some sleep, Madelyn." he smiled softly.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place." he said, "Regina can sleep on my bed, you can sleep on my son's and I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry, you'll be safe there."

She nodded and laid her head on top of Regina's, asleep on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Robin."

"What for?"

"Coming for us."

An heavy silence settled on the car.

"I am just glad you called me."

"I didn't know who else I could call, and I didn't want to call the police."

"You did well."

"Robin?" asked Mal then and he looked at her through the mirror, she was frowning slightly.

"What is it?"

"I've seen you, tonight. " she said and he froze, something in the tone of her voice. "I've seen how afraid you were, I've seen the way you punched that guy and how you held Regina close after we found her." he swallowed, "You still ..." she hesitated, "care about her, don't you?"

Robin couldn't answer to that.

He just couldn't.

"That's beyond the point, Madelyn." he breathed and she nodded, still looking pensive.

"Look, maybe that's the alcohol in me talking and maybe I will regret what I'm about to say in the morning but... " she took a deep breath. "I know about your deal." Robin's eyes widened. " _But_ I also know that what I saw tonight was everything but false concern. Don't forget that I've seen the two of you together in the past, Robin."

"Mal-"

"If you still love her, like I suspect you do." she cut him and he froze. "You should go for it. Go for it before it's too late, Robin."

Their eyes locked through the mirror.

He nodded.

Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _They had enjoyed the dinner that Robin had made, and now were on his couch kissing. One of Robin's hands was on her waist, clutching and she decided that Madelyn was right, maybe he was waiting for her to make him understand that she wanted him to make a move. So Regina's hand left his cheek and slid to his hand, rising it until it was on her breast. She felt Robin groaned slightly against her and he stopped kissing her, receding slightly and their eyes met, his were dark blue and she shivered._

 _"Regina..." he asked and she smirked, "Are you sure?"_

 _She smiled again and leant his forehead on his,_

 _"I want this, Robin. I want_ you _." he groaned slightly and she felt his thumb stroking the underside of her breast and she gasped. "_ Unless..." _she whispered, teasing. "Unless you do not want me."_

 _His eyes widened and in one second, he brought her on his lap and she shrieked before he was kissing her passionately and she kissed him back as good as she got. Robin's hands fall on her waist and he softly pressed her against his lap, groaning into their kiss when she rolled her hips against the hardness she could feel there. Regina's head was turning as she moaned softly, feeling him under her._

 _"Regina..." he whispered hotly, breath tickling her skin as he peppered kisses along her neck. "Does it feel like I don't want you?"_

 _She chuckled and it turned once again into a moan when he sucked on that spot on her neck that drove her wild, had her rolled her hips faster against him._

 _"Oh God..." he groaned. "You're killing me."_

 _She smiled and receded once again, their eyes meeting once again. Robin brought her closer once again, kissing her tenderly before it deepened and they were clutching at each other. Regina's hands found the hem of his shirt and she brought it upon his head, stopping to kiss him just to do that. Then her eyes roamed his body and she bit her lips, tracing his defined abs with a finger. She felt him shiver under her touch and God, he was so hers._

 _"See something you like, darling?"_

 _She jumped slightly and looked, finding him all smirk and flushed. Regina blushed and then smiled seductively,_

 _"I might." she breathed, kissing his lips, "I was thinking..." then she kissed his jaw and he closed his eyes, "That" his neck and she felt his pulse against her lips, "You were all mine."_

 _Robin groaned and then brought her face to him and kissed her once again, tongues meeting._

 _"All yours." he breathed and then his eyes darkened once again as he removed her dress and she was left in nothing but her underwear. "And_ you _are all mine."_

 _She nodded and he leant in, kissing her once again._

 _They made out for long minutes when it was nothing but tongue-filled kisses, hips rolling, hands groping and clutching, moans and groans of pleasure... Then, Robin stopped her and she was breathless, trying to understand why he had stopped._

 _"Robin..."_

 _"Just one thing, my love." he breathed and that was the first time that he used the term, but she already loved it._

 _He removed her from his lap and got up, under her frown, but then he took her hand and started walking._

 _"I just don't want our first time together to be on my couch." he smirked and she smiled tenderly, before nodding._

 _Robin led her to an open door and then their eyes met again,_

 _This is what she wanted._

 _So Regina took his hand and entered the room, taking him with her._

 _Their lips had crushed back together before the door was closed behind them._

* * *

 **A/N : So ? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear friends !**

 **First, as usual because I mean it so, so much : thank you all for your support, your love, feedback and reviews, I can't begin to explain how much they mean to me ! You're so precious and I wanted to thank you for that. 3  
**

 **(And then... I'll talk very briefly about it because I feel like I'm talking about it all the time ( this is kind of obssessing, though). I fear we must all be prepared because they** _ **will**_ **kill Robin next week. I am pretty sure and have no hope left when it comes to what the writers can do to us. So, if they do that ( which a tiny part of me still refuse to believe) I'm sticking to my plan : denial. I won't watch OUAT anymore, I'm gonna pretend it never happened and bury myself in FF. I hope this is all just a big misunderstanding but I've seen promotional pictures and they're not looking good... Anyways, I won't say again how angry I am, because I think you know just how angry. How could they ? How dare they?)**

 **Anyway, the actual show might be ruining OQ for us, but FF is there to make it up! So please, writers and readers of this amazing ship : NEVER STOP WRITING OR READING ! I'm begging you. :)**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL !**

 **Now... About this chapter... I did put a surprise in it... ;) Hope you will like it !**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _-2005-_

 _It's been months now since Robin and Regina started their relationship and Christmas was coming quickly._

 _"Did you get something for Regina?" asked John, Robin's roomate and the young man sighed._

 _"Not yet. But I do have an idea about what to get her."_

 _"What?"_

 _Robin chuckled._

 _"You're awfully curious, do you know that?"_

 _"What can I say?" shrugged John. "You know I am a bit of a gossip."_

 _Robin laughed and clasped his friend's shoulder._

 _"I'll ask her to spend Christmas with me." then said Robin and John's eyes widened._

 _"You're not coming back to England this year?"_

 _"That's not quite what I said." smirked Robin and his friend's eyes widened even more._

 _"You mean..."_

 _"I'll ask her to come with me in England for Christmas."_

* * *

 _"Have you got plans for Christmas?" asked Mal, while she packed her things._

 _Regina sighed and laid down on her bed._

 _"You know I don't. I won't go see my mother, last year was enough of a terrible experience." she shivered, thinking about the way her mother had made sure she wouldn't forget last Christmas._

 _Mal frowned in sympathy and then stopped packing, looking at her bestfriend,_

 _"You know you could always come with me."_

 _"Mal..."_

 _"My parents love you, Regina."_

 _"I know they do." smiled softly the brunette, "And I am so grateful to you for that offer."_

 _"But?"_

 _"But I will feel as if I'm intruding."_

 _"_ Regina." _sighed the blond woman._

 _"I know I won't, your parents are such amazing people." Mal smiled at that, "But I think I'll stay here and see what Robin will do."_

 _Mal frowned._

 _"Isn't he going back to England?"_

 _Regina froze._

 _She had not thought about that._

 _How could she not think about that?_

 _Robin was English, his whole family was still there..._

 _How could she have forgotten that's where he would be likely to spend his holidays?_

* * *

 _Robin was outside Regina's building, they weren't supposed to see each other, but he wanted to ask her now, before she planned differently. So the young man took his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart,_

 _"Robin?" asked her soft voice and he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face._

 _"I am outside your building, lovely. Can we talk?"_

 _"Sure." she said, "I'll be down in a minute. Is everything ok?" she asked, worried._

 _"Perfect." he smiled, and then added. "I just want to ask you something."_

 _"I'm on my way, then." she said before closing the call._

 _Robin took a deep breath and then, his stomach started making nervous knots in his chest._

 _What if she laughed at him?_

 _What if she refused?_

 _What if it was too soon?_

What if?

* * *

 _"Robin wants to talk to me." Regina only said, turning around where Madelyn was, frowning slightly._

 _"Now?"_

 _The brunette nodded._

 _"He said he wanted to ask me something."_

 _"Maybe to marry him?" smirked Madelyn and Regina threw a pillow at her while the blond woman laughed._

 _"Why am I nervous? There is no reason to be."_

 _Madelyn got up and sneaked a look at Robin from the window._

 _"He is pacing." she said and Regina turned around, "Looks as nervous as you are." Regina frowned slightly but then her eyes widened when she heard what her bestfriend said next. "But good God is he hot! Lucky bitch." she said and Regina took another pillow and threw it at her again. Madelyn laughed even more._

 _"Don't oggle my boyfriend!" she laughed back._

 _"I am truly not." answered the blond woman, "You know how happy for you I am."_

 _"I do." said softly Regina._

 _"And by a matter of facts, I do like Robin. He is a good guy." Regina smiled and was about to answer when Madelyn pushed her toward the door, "_ And _he is still waiting for you so go!"_

* * *

 _Robin was now trying to convince himself that it was indeed a good idea ( after all, they had been together for almost 6 months now and things were going perfectly) when he heard the door opened and she was there. Robin's mind was suddenly empty, just like each time he saw her and she smiled back shyly before walking to him._

 _"Hey." she breathed and he shook his head, taking her hand in order to bring her closer to him and she went willingly, chuckling._

 _"Hey, my love." he answered and then leant in, kissing her tenderly._

 _When they receded, they were both breathless by the intensity of the kiss and blue eyes were locked onto brown. Regina was the first to break the silence,_

 _"Had we planned to see each other today?"_

 _"Nope." he smirked. "I just missed you."_

 _She chuckled and laid a kiss on his cheek._

 _"You're so sweet."_

 _Robin smiled and then took a deep breath. He needed to ask her. But he could already feel his courage fizzling out..._

 _"What did you want to ask me, handsome?" she asked and he smiled, cupped her cheek tenderly._

 _"I ... " his heart was beating so fast. This would be a huge step on their relationship, one he wasn't sure she was ready to take._

 _"Robin?"_

 _"Do you have plans for Christmas?" he asked finally and she sighed sadly._

 _"I don't, actually. I told you what happened with my mother, I don't want to see her again after that, she will only take pleasure in humiliating me..." Robin stroked her cheek then and she leant into his hand. "But what are_ you _doing?" she asked, "Any plans?"_

 _"Well," Robin swallowed. "Like every year at Christmas, I'm going back to England to see my family and friends there."_

 _"Oh."_

 _Regina couldn't help but be disapointed._

 _They wouldn't be together for Christmas._

 _They wouldn't see each other for weeks._

 _Sure, there was phonecalls, texts, skype... But it wouldn't be the same._

 _"Enjoy your trip, then."_

 _She heard Robin took a deep breath and then he tilted her head so their eyes met once again,_

 _It was now or never._

 _"Actually, I was wondering... if you'd come with me." he ended in a whisper and Regina's heart stopped before beating way too fast, making her dizzy._

 _"In England?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"With you?"_

 _He nodded again and now she could see the slight blush on his cheeks._

 _"Regina, you don't have to come. I didn't mean to pressure you or-"_

 _But he couldn't end his thoughts because she had jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately and Robin was surprised at first, but he kissed back just as passionately._

 _"I take it you'll come with me?" he smirked and she laughed, shaking her head._

 _"I'd love nothing more than to spend these holidays with you and meet your family."_

 _Robin's smile was so bright he could have lit up the town._

* * *

 **-2015-**

Robin couldn't sleep.

Not after what happened.

He was in his kitchen, making himself some tea in hope it would help settle his nerves after that awful night.

Madelyn was sleeping peacefully in Roland's room and Regina was buried in his covers on his bed. He knew because he went checking on the both of them before walking to the kitchen. This had been a hell of night, and he couldn't get Madelyn's words out of his mind.

 _"If you still love her, like I suspect you do. You should go for it. Go for it before it's too late, Robin."_

Did he still love Regina?

Robin chuckled darkly and shook his head, brewing his tea.

Who was he kidding?

His actions spoke louder than words.

But he couldn't deal with that right now. First, he needed to be sure that Regina was ok, and that this disgusting man had not touched her more than he already did.

He could have killed him.

Robin had tried to forget that thought, but it was the truth. The way he had felt when he saw Regina looking so afraid against that wall... It had awaken a dark side in him he didn't know he had.

Then he heard something and froze before laying his cup down and running to where he knew the sound was coming.

Regina.

Robin opened the door and found her sobbing on the bed, looking so lost and lonely it broke his heart. But she also looked so beautiful, sat on his bed with one of his shirt ( he had lent Regina&Madelyn two of his shirts so they could get out of their dresses) and face bare of any makeup. Robin couldn't move for a second, breathless.

"Robin?" she breathed and that woke him up as he carefully walked closer to her.

But she wasn't in her usual state.

She looked so afraid.

"I am here." he breathed and she closed her eyes, but didn't stop crying. "You're alright, Regina."

A minute passed.

"I just don't want to sleep alone, tonight." she finally admitted and his heart broke in thousands of part in his chest.

It took him barely one second to take his decision.

(He'd probably regret that in the morning when she would be back to herself)

"You won't." answered Robin and brown eyes settled on him.

The next thing he knew he had hoped into the bed and was holding her so tight against him. Regina let out a small whimper and cuddled against his chest. He closed his eyes and brought her even closer to him before they both laid down on the bed again, Regina buried her face in his neck and Robin felt a shiver ran through him from head to toes as he brought her ever closer to him.

"Robin?" she whispered but she sounded so sleepy already,

"What is it?"

"I've missed you."

Robin froze and tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

He waited a minute.

Two.

"I've missed you, too." he finally admitted, closing his eyes and a tear escaped it.

But Regina's breath was even, cuddled against his chest.

She was already asleep.

Robin also felt exhausted after all the emotions of the day and little by little, he felt his eyes closed despite of himself.

He would have wanted to stay awake.

To stay awake and enjoy the feeling of having Regina back in his arms one more time.

But a few minutes later...

He was fast asleep.

* * *

It was 10pm.

Madelyn was walking in the corridors, rubbing her eyes and searching for Robin. She had the biggest headache of all and wanted to ask him for some aspirin. She went in the living room but didn't see him on the couch, even though his cover and cushion were there. Mal frowned and walked to the kitchen. No one apart from a mug full of tea. She walked closer and touched the mug, noticed it was cold before frowning even more.

"What the hell..." she whispered, looking around.

This wasn't a huge place. If Robin wasn't in his son's bedroom, if he wasn't in the kitchen, nor the living room, nor the bathroom, then that only left...

Her eyes widened when she realized.

 _Regina's room._

Making sure not to make any noises, she walked toward the main room and carefully opened the door before a small gasp escaped her.

Because buried under the cover, she could clearly see her bestfriend.

But she wasn't alone.

Regina was asleep and Robin was spooning her, his face on the crook of her neck and their hands joined on the woman's middle. This seemed so casual that it had tears shining in Madelyn's eyes.

This was such a waste.

They could have been so much more.

Mal used to think that they would get married one day, have children, a dog and several cats ; a house full of love and laughters. She always thought Robin was the only one who could make Regina happy.

(She still thought that)

But now, she knew he was also the only one who had been able to break her bestfriend.

Her mother never managed to and God knows she tried.

But Regina was one of the strongest person Madelyn had ever known, she had never even bent.

Until Robin happened.

Regina stirred slightly and Madelyn jumped, before hurrying to leave the corridor.

This wouldn't end well.

* * *

Regina stirred and frowned slightly when the headache hit her.

But then she froze.

She wasn't alone in bed.

Oh God.

She looked down and saw that her fingers were intertwined with others and there was a presence behind her and a face tucked against her neck.

She knew who was there with her.

First, she'd remember that scent _anywhere_ along with that warm and comforting body. Then, she did remember something about her crying , him coming to soothe her and her asking him not to leave.

He had agreed.

Why did he agreed?

She was drunk.

What was his excuse?

She felt him stirr slightly and froze but he only brought her even closer to him, laying a ghost of a kiss on her neck and God, she should just wake him and leave his embrace.

But she did feel safe.

And if she closed her eyes...

She could pretend they were back to where they were, ten years ago.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

She was so tired and so hangovered.

She couldn't think rationally right now.

Her mind was screaming at her to leave.

Her heart though, was screaming to stay.

She just couldn't be strong right now.

She would relish in his presence for a little more time.

After that, it would be over forever.

This was goodbye.

* * *

Robin was dreaming.

A wonderful dream that had him smiling in his sleep as he brought the woman in his arms closer to him.

 _"Daddy!" screamed a voice and he smiled, turning around to catch the little girl running toward him._

 _"There you are!" he smiled and tickled her, making the girl yelled in glee. "Where is your mommy?"_

 _The girl pointed at a point behind him and he turned around._

 _His heart stopped and then beat so fast he felt dizzy._

 _He saw her walk to him, brown hair wild and curly, brown eyes warm and trusting and belly round with their child. She was so close now, kissing his lips tenderly and he wanted to never come back from that kiss, but he knew he couldn't do that. So they receded and they eyes locked,_

 _"_ Regina. _"_ he breathed and then his eyes opened, realizing he had spoken outloud in his sleep.

He was still in the bed, holding Regina against him and what the hell was he doing?!

He had not left her embrace the night before and he wasn't sure he could now. It felt safe, it fel incredibly right to be with her again this way. Her body was molding perfectly against his and he sighed, taking a deep breath in order to really enjoy her scent.

Robin knew he needed to get up before she woke up.

He knew it.

That didn't mean he wanted to do it.

Finally, he let a kiss on her neck, another on her hair and disentangled her from him, longing in his eyes as he walked away.

This could have been his.

And it was a truth so hard for him to admit.

His dream could have been true.

A tear escaped his eyes once again.

What he didn't know was that Regina was very much awake and she closed her eyes, trying to fight the thought that she felt so cold, now that he wasn't by her sides anymore.

She had heard him call her name a few seconds earlier.

Why?

Oh God.

What had she gotten herself into...

* * *

Robin was still lost in thoughts ( and lost in the intensity of his dream) when he came in his kitchen and then jumped when he saw someone was already there.

"Good morning, Robin." said Madelyn and she looked ... strange. A cup of coffee was in front of her and he frowned, before remembering that he had prepared coffee for the morning before going to sleep.

"Madelyn. Are you feeling better?"

"My head's killing me."

Robin nodded, smiling softly. Then he opened the cupboard and took a box of aspirin, holding it to her.

"Thanks." she said.

Then she studied him closely.

He didn't even seem to notice her. He seemed lost in thought as he took 2 cups, laid one on the table and filled another of coffee. Then Robin sat facing her, but he was frowning and Madelyn wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. Nor how. She couldn't forgive him for the way he had treated Regina years ago, she couldn't forgive him for all those days and nights her bestfriend cried until she had no tears left. But at the same time... He agreed to help Regina with this stupid deal, he came running when she was in trouble.

Madelyn was so lost.

She didn't know what to think.

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't know anymore what was best for Regina.

Should she ask him to leave Regina alone?

Should she, on the contrary, help them finding their way back to each other?

This was such a messy situation.

"Go on." breathed Robin and when she looked up, he was looking at her, weary suddenly.

"I've got nothing to say."

Robin chuckled bitterly.

"Tell me, please."

She swallowed.

"I don't know what to say." she said truthfully, "I can't forgive you for what you did to her. Robin." he looked down, "But you came for her last night, you looked for her and then you were so angry... I was worried for a minute you might kill this man."

"I would have." he breathed and she nodded.

"I saw you, this morning."

Robin froze and she could see him tense.

"Madelyn..."

"I am not judging you, Robin." their eyes met in a moment of genuine truth, "Just one thing, do not get involved in something you don't intend to finish." her voice broke, "Don't break her heart again. _Please_. I am asking you."

Robin could feel tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

"Regina doesn't feel this way about me, anymore."

Madelyn looked down and shook her head, when she looked up, her eyes were glassy.

"Robin, I have known her almost all of my life. Do you really think that if she felt nothing for you, she would have let you this close to her in a moment of weakness? Are you really that stupid? "

Robin was breathless.

He couldn't talk.

Everything was so messed up.

Regina had been very clear as to where she stood concerning him.

Last night was a moment of weakness.

He still knew her by heart, and he was sure that once she would have got up and by the time she came back to join them in the kitchen, the mask would be back on.

"Robin..." started Madelyn but at the same time, Regina entered the kitchen and Robin froze before his eyes drank her in. She had put back on her dress, had washed her face and was now looking so distant and regal. He smiled sadly to himself because he had been right, the mask was back on.

Robin and Madelyn stopped talking as Regina filled her cup with coffee before sitting down with them. Robin was looking at her closely but Regina was avoiding his eyes and Madelyn took that as a clue to leave the two of them alone.

"I'll... I'll go and get ready."

"We leave as soon as you're ready." hurried to say Regina and Robin tensed.

And then it was the two of them.

A small silence settled.

"Regina..." started Robin but she cut him.

"Thank you." she said coldly and blue eyes met brown. "Thank you for helping us last night, and thank you for welcoming us in your place."

"Regina-"

"But we have to go now."

"Regina, _please_ -"

"And we-"

"So we're not even gonna talk about what happened!" he exclaimed, voice louder that he meant to and she jumped.

When she looked up, brown eyes were frantic and so, so scared.

But he wouldn't back down.

Not this time.

Not after his dream. Not after having her back in his arms. Not after this talk with Madelyn. Not after this night and the fear he had had. Not after getting so little sleep that his mind couldn't think clearly.

"Talk about _what_ exactly, Robin? You came saving us and I said thank you. What more do you want from me?!"

"To talk about what happened between us!"

She froze and then took a deep breath. Then she got up and he got up, too;

" _Nothing_ happened between us, Robin." she said, pointing a finger at him.

"You know that's not true."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" she screamed and now, she was getting mad but so was he.

"It didn't seem like nothing when you were all snuggle against me this night!'

"I DID NO SUCH THINGS!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!"

"WHY?!" she screamed and now they were face to face, frantic brown eyes in glassy blue. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"Because I want to talk."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" she screamed, laughing bitterly and then running her hands through her hair. "I DON'T, ROBIN! YOU HAD TEN YEARS TO COME TALKING AND YOU NEVER DID!" he opened the mouth to talk but she cut him. "YOU NEVER DID!" she was breathless.

"Regina, this isn't about the mistake I did-"

"A MISTAKE?!" and she was so, so mad. All the feelings she had buried since she saw him were finally coming out. "A MISTAKE? REALLY? BREAKING MY HEART WAS MERELY A _MISTAKE_ TO YOU?!"

"Regina..." he warned because he was getting mad, too. He did mistakes but why for God's sake was she screaming? He knew that he had messed up. And why the hell did she had to be so beautiful even when she was hysterical?

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO TALK IN THIS!"

"AND WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE BREAKING MY FAVOURITE VASE, LOSING MY FAVOURITE NECKLACE, _THAT_ WOULD HAVE BEEN A FUCKING MISTAKE ! WHAT YOU DID..."

"I KNOW!" he screamed back but she kept cutting him.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"I DO AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING !"

"I SHOUT IF I WANT TO!" she screamed and then she walked closer to him. "I SHOULD HAVE SHOUTED AT YOU YEARS AGO!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!?" he was so angry right now, but regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth because he saw a tear escaped her eyes. "Regina..."

"BECAUSE I WAS BROKEN!" she screamed and she punched his chest violently, he took a step back and warned again,

"Regina..."

"I THOUGHT YOU'D BE THE ONE FOR ME!" she screamed hitting him again, and he tried to catch her hand but she hit him again. "AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE RIGHT FOR YOU!"

"REGINA LET ME EXPLAIN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" but she didn't seem to want to listen. All she kept doing was hit him and Robin was losing it. "STOP HITTING ME!"

"I SHOULD HAVE SLAPPED YOU LONG AGO!"

"REGINA-"

"YOU BASTARD !"

"REGINA!"

"THAT'S ALL THAT YOU DESERVE FROM ME!"

"REGINA. I WARN YOU..."

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE-"

But Regina couldn't end her sentence.

Because Robin had had enough.

And there was only one thing he could think of right now that would shut her up.

So he cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth to hers rashly.

Regina whimpered and tried to break away, but he was holding her firmly and he deepened the kiss with an angry groan.

And then Regina went limp into his arms.

Before kissing him back.

The kiss was raw and the exact opposite of tenderness. It was a battle, their tongues were fighting each other, their hands gropping and grasping. At one point, the need to breath was too strong and they had to break their embrace. Their breathings erratics as their eyes met. Robin opened the mouth to try and tell something but his mind was blank, dizzy by the intensity of the kiss. Regina seemed to feel the same, as she couldn't look away from his eyes, and she felt her heart beat way too fast in her chest.

There was only one thing she could do at that point.

She ran away.

Leaving a very distraught Robin behind, the ghost of her name on his lips.

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _Robin was carrying Regina's things in his car as she said goodbye to her bestfriend._

 _"Drive safe." said Madelyn and Regina nodded._

 _"You know we will. Robin is driving."_

 _"This is supposed to make me feel better?"_

 _"I'll let you know I am an excellent driver." said a third voice, and Robin was smirking while circling Regina's waist with his arms and she leant into his hold. Madelyn rolled her eyes playfully and then the man kissed Regina's cheek. "We're ready to go, lovely."_

 _Regina nodded and then broke their embrace before hugging her bestfriend._

 _"I'll see you soon, then?"_

 _Mal nodded._

 _"You both spend happy holidays, ok?"_

 _"You too, Mal. I'll call you when we land."_

 _"Thanks."Regina chuckled and hugged her again before receded. Robin walked closer to Madelyn but she stopped him. "And_ you _take care of her and bring her home safely, understood?"_

 _Robin only laughed and then brought her in a quick hug._

 _"Merry Christmas to you too, Mal."_

 _Then the couple hoped in the car and drift off._

* * *

 _Robin and Regina were sat on the plan which was about to fly off and Robin could sense Regina was tense._

 _"Is everything alright, my love?"_

 _She swallowed and then shifted._

 _"Yes."_

 _"_ Regina _."_

 _The woman sighed and then blue eyes met brown,_

 _"It's just..." she sighed. "I hate take-offs." she admitted and a wide smile lit up his face. Regina frowned and hit his chest. "Don't make fun of me!"_

 _"I wouldn't dream of it." he hurried to say and she rolled her eyes, annoyed, but then the plane shook slightly and she jumped, catching Robin's hand._

 _"Regina," he breathed softly. "You don't have to be afraid. You've got me."_

 _She looked up and smiled at him lovingly, a warmth she had never felt rushing through her entire being._

* * *

 _After a few hours of flight, the plane was now landing in England. Regina was asleep on Robin's shoulder and the man smiled before kissing her forehead tenderly._

 _"Regina..." he breathed but she didn't wake up, so he raised the end and stroked her face tenderly. She scrunched up her nose and he chuckled, "Come on lovely, we're landing."_

 _"Hm." she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and his smile widened._

 _"My love..." he said and could feel her laid a small kiss on his neck._

 _"Why won't you let me sleep?" she muttered and he chuckled, she felt it against her lips._

 _"Because we're landing."_

 _That caught her interest and she instantly looked up,_

 _"We are?"_

 _"Yes." Robin smiled and then took her hand, kissing it reverently. "Don't you worry, my parents will love you."_

 _Regina nodded slightly,_

 _"I hope so."_

 _Robin wanted to tell her._

 _He wanted to tell that_ he _loved her and couldn't give a damn about what other people thought._

 _But now wasn't the time._

 _Not the perfect time, at least._

 _They took their luggages and walked out of the airport, hand in hand. Regina stopped when she saw the beauty of the landscapes and Robin smirked before laying his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him so he could kiss her hair._

 _"Welcome in England, my love."_

* * *

 **A/N : So? ;)**

 **Did someone ask for a kiss? haha NoraMills I hope this will live to your expectations ! :)**

 **I hope you all liked it ! I know I said they would have a real conversation in this chapter, but as I put a kiss in it, I decided to put the talk in the next chapter ! So next chapter is gonna be pretty emotional, be warned... ;)**

 **LOVE YOU ALL !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi my dear friends,**

 **I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all that you do for me! You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough ! Thank you for your love, your support and your reviews ! I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

 **I think a lot of you had been waiting for what's happening in this chapter.. ;)**

 **I hope you'll like it ! Let me know ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **2005 :**_

 _"Stop fidgeting," he said softly, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "My family is going to love you."_

 _She took a deep breath and then worried brown eyes looked up and locked onto soothing blue ones._

 _"And what if they don't?" she asked lowly, "What are we gonna do if it turns out that your family hates me?"_

 _Robin sighed and then stopped, forcing her to stop with him, he cupped her cheek and smiled tenderly when she leant into his hand._

 _"For what it's worth," he started, I do believe that my parents and siblings are going to love you." she opened the mouth to speak but he cut her. "But, if it appears that they don't, you have nothing to fear, Regina. I won't leave you. I won't leave you because of what they could say, you are the one that I want and nothing or no one can ever change that." she smiled then, brown eyes full of love and wonder. Robin smiled too, dimples in showing. "Do you trust me?"_

 _She nodded, leaning into him until only inches separated their faces._

 _"With my life."_

 _Robin smiled and then finally closed the gap between them, kissing her passionately here, in the middle of an English road. The kiss deepened and she moaned, making him bring her closer and closer. They receded, breathless and she smiled while he nuzzled her nose with his._

 _God. He wanted to tell her that he was so in love with her. He didn't think he could hold back much longer... But he wanted that moment to be perfect.._

 _"Are you feeling better, my love?"_

 _She smiled brightly, nodding._

 _"Always, when you're with me."_

 _Robin's heart roared with love for the woman in front of him as he pecked her lips once again._

 _"Then let's take a cab and meet my family."_

 _Regina took a deep breath and nodded,_

 _"I am ready."_

* * *

 **-2015-**

Madelyn came a few minutes later and found Robin sat on a chair, eyes lost in the empty space and looking so lost she got scared for one second.

"Robin?"

He did not even looked at her.

Something was wrong.

"Robin?" she tried again and then looked around, frowning. "Where is Regina? She was there when I left." Still no answer. " _Robin_!" this time he seemed to notice she was there, his mouth opened and closed a few times, and finally he said,

"Gone."

And Madelyn froze.

Oh God, she could feel it.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

Regina couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't talk.

She couldn't think.

She _refused_ to think.

Because thinking would mean that she would have to try to understand _why_ she had kissed Robin back.

She did not want to.

(Why did she do that?!)

"Regina!" she heard a voice screamed after her and she was relieved to hear Mal's voice and not Robin's.

But then again... Why would he go after her?

(Well, him kissing her might be consider a good reason.)

 _Shut up, Regina._

"Regina, wait!" screamed the other woman and Regina tried to calm herself but she couldn't. She couldn't shut up the two opposite sides in her, either. Finally, her friend caught back to her, and blue eyes were worried and Regina didn't know how to explain her behaviour. "What happened?"

"Nothing." she said quickly and Madelyn only glared at her.

"Right. So you're in you normal state, right now? And I've seen Robin, he looked pretty shaken." Regina's heart stopped. "I am your bestfriend and I want to know what happened." Regina looked down, shaking her head. "I want to help." said Madelyn again and it was the pleading tone in her voice that got to Regina.

A moment of silence. She gathered her mind and Madelyn was waiting for her, until finally she said...

"Robin kissed me." Madelyn gasped loudly and then the brunette looked up, pale and looking so lost. "And I kissed him back." she admitted in a whisper and her best friend's eyes could not get any wider.

* * *

Robin couldn't say how much time he had stayed sat on his kitchen, unable to understand fully what just happened.

He had kissed Regina.

The young man groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Why?

Why did he do that?

He tried to think of a reason but there was really none. He had wanted her to stop talking, plus all the pent-up feelings he had stocked inside of him...

Such a mistake had been bound to happen anyway.

"Why am I so bloody _stupid_!" exclaimed Robin to himself.

He had ruined everything between them.

And then Robin's heart stopped.

Because a detail came back into his mind suddenly..

"She kissed me back.." he breathed, eyes wide open.

* * *

A few hours later had Regina sat on her couch, a glass of red wine in her hands as she kept throwing worried glances at her phone. She knew he woul call her. She knew it was only a matter of time, right now.

She was just afraid of what he would have to tell to her.

Would he apologize?

Would he pretend nothing happened?

Would he tell her he meant that kiss?

She almost dropped her glass of wine and shook her head.

 _Get a grip, girl._

And then, what she feared ( or was it waited?) the most happened.

Her phone rang.

* * *

Robin had hesitated all morning, and a good part of thee afternoon. He didn't know what was best, but he really thought this was the only solution if he wanted to save the strange relationship they had built until now.

So he took a deep breath,

And knocked.

* * *

"Hello?" she said, hesitant and right at this moment, someone knocked at her door and she frowned.

"Regina!" came a voice she knew all too well,

"Madelyn?"

"I was calling to make sure you're ok."

Regina frowned, she had truly believed this call to be Robin.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure, cause I can come back if you want to."

Regina was about to answer, but the person at her door knocked with more strenght and she frowned again, getting up and walking towards the door.

"I am fine, Mal."

"Did he call?"

"No." she only said, and then opened the door still on the phone. She nearly dropped it when she saw _who_ was there, shining blue eyes looking shy and unsure as he only shrug slightly in that way of his, dimple smile hesitant.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly and her breath left her.

"Regina?" called Mal, still on the phone but it was too much for the brunette.

She swallowed.

"I'll talk to you later, Mal." she only said, closing the call, eyes lost on Robin's. Then she swallowed again and took a deep breath before opening the door wider, "Come in." she only said and he smiled softly, coming in for what was sure to be a very difficult talk.

* * *

They were sat next to each other, and none of them dared to start this conversation.

"Regina..." he finally started and she tensed, before looking at him and she took comfort in the fact that he seemed as lost as she was.

"You shouldn't have kissed me." she said quickly and he smiled sadly, looking down for a few seconds.

"I shouldn't have." he agreed softly and she didn't know why, but she couldn't help the small disapointment at his answer. But then he added, "That doesn't mean I didn't want to, though."

She froze.

"You can't say things like that." her voice broke and she cleared her throat.

He nodded,

"I suppose I lost that right a long time ago."

A small silence settled.

"What you said to me..." he started again and she felt her heart stopped.

"Robin, I-" she didn't want to apologize, but she had not wanted to be that rude. She was ready to say that to him, when he cut her and said in a voice so defeated,

"You were right, Regina." he breathed and she heard him chuckle darkly. "I have been a coward, and a bastard. And everything that you said." blue eyes looked up and locked onto brown, "Everything you said was true."

Oh God.

They were having _the_ conversation.

She wasn't ready.

Seven years later, and she still felt like her heart couldn't take the pain.

Because she knew it couldn't.

"We don't have to talk about it." she tried to say, but he shook his head.

"I think we do. I think you and I will never be able to truly focus on your reunion if we don't get this out of our system for good."

"It was almost ten years ago, Robin." she tried desperately and then he looked at her again, smiling oh so sadly.

"And yet, I think about it every single day."

She froze.

An heavy silence settled.

" _You_ broke up with me." she said, finally and her heart was beating so fast in her chest. "You broke up with me like I meant nothing. We were together for 3 entire years and you dumped me like what we had was nothing at all."

She saw he was pale and realized she couldn't look much better.

"I was a stupid kid, Regina." he finally breathed and she could see his hand rising, perhaps wanting to take her hand, but he let it down.

"That's not an excuse." she breathed, "I've searched for reasons for _years_. I've searched what had went wrong between us, I've searched what I could possibly have done to make you leave me-"

"It wasn't your fault!" he finally exclaimed and she chuckled bitterly.

"Well, how could I have known that when you didn't even explain things to me?" He looked down, ashamed. She kept going on because now that she was talking about her feelings, she felt as if she couldn't stop. Tears were chocking her, but she needed to do this. She needed to get it out of her system. Now she realized that. Robin looked up again, so she said. "One day I was the happiest woman of all, and then you came and told me you were sorry but it was over." her voice broke but she cleared her throat. "You only said that you couldn't continue, Robin. And then you left. And I've spent years and years thinking about what that could mean, about what I did wrong and asking myself if I could have stopped you, on that day..."

Another silence settled and she tried to control her breathing, while she saw his eyes were glassy.

"I was a coward, Regina." he breathed, his voice broke and he had to swallow. "I loved you so much, I couldn't stay and explain to you why we couldn't be together while I didn't even know why I was letting you go to begin with."

"Then why did you?"

He took a deep breath.

They were doing this.

"You remember at one point, I told you about Marian coming to the USA, right?"

She froze.

Of course she remembered.

Two weeks after that, they were breaking up.

Two years after that he was marrying _her_.

How could she forget?

"Did I lose you then?" she breathed and this time he couldn't help it as he took her hand and she wanted to remove it from his grasp, but she was so incredibly weak right now. Blue eyes locked onto brown and she saw he looked as bad as she did.

"I know I never said it before, but I am so very sorry, Regina." she closed the eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I should never have let that come between us. I should have been stronger. I should have loved you better. I should have made the right decision. "

She swallowed.

"What _that_?" she asked, and he swallowed.

Then he closed the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Marian came to me on that week." he said and his voice was so low she almost didn't hear it. "You remember, I told you we had dated for a few years in highschool?"

She nodded, swallowing.

"You told me she had broken your heart."

He swallowed, nodding.

"But we were so young... Regina, you have to know that she left me and then I never saw her again, until that day she came to see me." Regina looked down, "She had some .. _surprising_ news for me."

She looked up and saw Robin looked upset suddenly, another kind of upset.

"What did she tell you?" she asked, worried suddenly.

"It appears that..." he cleared his throat. "Marian was pregnant when she left me at the end of highschool." Regina gasped loudly.

"But..." she tried, but her voice was failing her. She didn't know what to say and her mind was buzzing. When finally, blue eyes looked up and she saw a tear rolling down his cheek as he squeezed her hand as if to give himself some courage.

"She lost the baby." his voice broke and her heart broke for him. "It was a girl, you know?" he said and she let him speak. "A beautiful girl..." this time, a sob took her and Regina couldn't take it anymore, she closed her arms around him and he went willingly. "I am so sorry, Regina..."

She closed her eyes, he clutched at her shirt and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Robin... "

Such a messy situation they were in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she breathed again and he removed himself from her arms, blue eyes locking onto brown and they were so close suddenly that Regina had trouble breathing.

"I was so stupid, Regina." and his voice was so broken. "I was stupid, young and lost. I didn't know what to do with that information.. I was heartbroken and so crushed by the loss of that daughter I knew nothing about.. I lost my mind, I think." she swallowed and looked down, but he cupped her cheek tenderly and she gasped, looking up. " I didn't know what to do. On the one hand there was you, and I was so in love with you! But Marian, she told me that ... She told me she still loved me and that we could still have what we lost.." this time a tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it, "I don't know what came over me. It was just too much." he looked down, "It was too much.." then their eyes met again, "But you have to know that I have regretted that choice every day for the last seven years."

"Robin.."

"I wanted to come back to you so many times, but I knew you would never have taken me back."

She removed herself from his embrace and buried her face in her hands. Then she admitted, in a voice so low he almost didn't hear it.

"I would have, you know." she looked up, "Taken you back, I mean."

His heart stopped in his chest. Tears were shining in his eyes.

"What?" his voice broke.

"If you had come back, I would have taken you back." tears were leaving her eyes, now that the scars in her heart was bleeding again. "I waited for you to come back... God, Robin. I waited so long! And then I heard you had married _her_ and-"

"She asked me to marry her."

Regina shook her head.

"That doesn't change anything."

"I know." he ran a hand through his hair, breathing shakily. "I thought you would never take me back, and Marian... Regina, I can't explain what I did. All I know is that all of these years seemed like a blur and the only positive thing in my life since that day had been Roland." he hesitated and then he whispered, "And finding you again." she froze. "I feel like my world is turning again, now that you're back in it."

She looked down, closing the eyes tightly.

"Robin..."

"I know."

"We can't go back." she finally said, looking up.

"I know." he said again. "I just want you to understand something, Regina. I have had one great love in my life so far," their eyes met and shivers ran through her at the intensity in his blue orbs. "And it was you."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I thought we would end up together." she whispered and so sadness fill his eyes as he opened the mouth and then closed it, at a loss for words. "I have been unable to love again after what you did to me.. It ruined me, Robin." her voice broke and he took her hand again, squeezing it.

"I know I ruined everything between us forever, Regina. And believe me when I say this is something I am gonna regret for the rest of my life.." he swallowed. "But please don't let my stupidity ruin your chances at happiness. "

It killed him to say that, but he wanted her to find love again.

"Robin.."

"You deserve love and happiness, Regina."

She chuckled bitterly, shaking her head.

"I don't think you realize, Robin." if right now was the only moment of honnesty they had, she would make the most out of it. "You... You were the true love of my life." she looked down, shy suddenly and all he wanted was to gather in his arms and never let go. "I thought that you and I we would finish our studies together, rent a flat, get married, have children... I thought we would stay together forever. I trusted you with my heart and soul, I gave you everything that I had to give and you threw all back to my face!" she was breathing heavily, and his eyes were so wide and so blue.

"I am so sorry." Robin breathed, "I know I can never make amends for the pain I put you through. I would understand it if... If you'd rather see me out of your life."

It was killing him to say that, even more now that she was back in his life.

She chuckled bitterly again and then looked up so that their eyes met,

"It would be so much easier, wouldn't it?" He swallowed. "But that's the thing, Robin. No matter what you do, it seems that I can't bear the thought of my life without you in it."

A tear escaped his eyes and she chuckled.

"I can't imagine that, either." he admitted, smiling oh so softly and she took a deep breath.

"I am glad we had this talk." she breathed and he nodded, taking her hand again and squeezing it, she squeezed back.

"It was long overdue, but I am, too." then he took a deep breath, "So what do we do, now?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

Robin didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to run away now that they were finally in a good place for the first time in years. He could see the softness in those brown eyes he had missed so much.

"What do you want to do, Regina?"

She sighed and then seemed to think for a few seconds,

"Maybe.. Now that we have talked about everything, we could try to be friends ?" she asked shyly. He smiled and nodded,

"I'd like that."

"And..." she took a deep breath. then shook her head,

"Tell me, Regina."

"And about our deal?"

An heavy silence once again.

"I'm still in, if you are."

She let out a deep breath and then smiled at him,

"Thank you, Robin."

He smiled back. He was about to add something but her eyes turned sad suddenly and she said,

"I am truly sorry about your loss." she whispered and he smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

She nodded,

"And I am so sorry about the way I handled the whole situation."

Regina shrugged and then took a deep breath, eyes resolute.

"It's in the past, now. I've always wanted to know what went wrong between us, I do now. Let's keep our focus on the futur."

He couldn't help it, then. He had hold himself back since the beginning of this discussion, but he couldn't anymore.

So he grabbed her arm and took her in his arms. Regina gasped but then she closed her eyes and for the first time, let herself go. She buried her face in his neck and his arms circled her back, bringing her always closer to him. Robin closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, God, she felt exactly the same. He refused to dwell for too long on the fact that she felt so right in his arms, or the fact that he shivered each time her soft breath hit the skin on her neck.

For the first time in years,

They allowed themselves to just _be_.

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _Robin felt Regina squeezed his hand as they waited for the door to be opened._

 _"Everything will be fine, my love." he breathed and she smiled at him, eyes soft suddenly._

 _"I love when you call me that, you know."_

 _He blushed slightly,_

 _"My love?" she nodded, biting her lip and he smiled. "Well, that's what you are, so..." Robin leant in and kissed her tenderly._

 _And right then, the door opened._

 _"Robin!" screamed a voice and they jumped apart, Regina blushing slightly. *_

 _Robin smiled and let go of Regina in order to hug the woman in front of him._

 _"Mum!" he exclaimed and then kissed her cheek, "I am so happy to see you!"_

 _The older woman smiled and then turned toward Regina, frowning slightly. She was quite tall, blue eyes ( the same as Robin's), blond hair that were tied in an elegant bun and dressed in a blue dress that made her eyes come out even more._

 _"And you are?" she asked kindly and Regina swallowed, holding her a hand._

 _"I am Regina Mills, madam. "_

 _Robin then laid his arm around Regina's shoulder,_

 _"Regina is my girlfriend."_

 _She nodded and then shook Regina's hand._

 _"I am Paige Locksley, Robin's mum. Glad to meet you."_

 _"And I you." smiled Regina._

 _The woman nodded again and then smiled brightly at Robin,_

 _"Come in, sweetheart, everyone is waiting for you."_

 _Robin smiled at Regina and they both entered the house._

 _When they came in the living room, she suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. There was_ a lot _of people. Robin was in the middle, being hugged and smiled at while she waited patiently for them to see her, she didn't want to disturb that family reunion. At one point, Robin looked at her and smiled, walking to her and lacing their fingers,_

 _"Guys, this is Regina."_

 _"_ The _Regina?!" asked a woman, blue eyes and blond hair._

 _Robin smiled again and the young woman ( she couldn't be more than 20) walked to her and hugged her. Regina was surprised but hugged her back, hearing Robin's deep laugh beside her._

 _"I am Ana," said the young woman. "Robin's little sister and God, I feel like I already know_ everything _about you!" She chuckled,_

 _"I am glad to finally meet you, Robin talks about you a lot."_

 _Ana beamed. Then Robin pointed a young man not too far away,_

 _"This is Will Scarlett, one of my bestfriends." then he added, "Also dating my sister."_

 _"Can ya blame me?" teased the young man, shaking Regina's hand. "You're really with him?" she nodded and then looked at Robin, frowning. "She is too beautiful for ya."_

 _Robin laughed again and glared at the man playfully._

 _"Be careful, Will, I am not sure yet about how I feel about you dating my little sister..."_

 _"Oh stop the crap!" chuckled Ana, lacing her fingers with Will's. "He is delighted."_

 _Regina laughed and Robin looked at her lovingly before kissing her temple tenderly._

 _"And I do not get an introduction?" asked a voice and they all turned toward an older man, smiling kindly at them._

 _"Dad," smiled Robin and then he looked a bit nervous. "This is Regina."_

 _The man smiled and looked at the hand she was holding him, before shaking his head._

 _"None of that in this house." he whispered and she was worried for a few seconds but then hugged her quickly. "Welcome in the family." he smiled and Regina could see who Robin had inherited his dimples from._

 _"Thank you, Sir." she said and he chuckled again,_

 _"Please call me Robert."_

 _Regina smiled and leant a bit more into Robin._

 _"There is still one person I want you to meet..." he looked around, frowning slightly. "Where is Paul?"_

 _Ana shrugged._

 _"He was in the kitchen earlier, I'll go and fetch him for you."_

 _Robin nodded and then a few seconds later came a slightly older man and his eyes widened when he saw her. Regina couldn't tell why, but she felt slightly wrong and she walked closer to Robin who put his hand at the small of her back._

 _The man walked to her and smiled,_

 _"And who could you be? Clearly you're too beautiful to be from around, I would have noticed you." he winked and she felt Robin tensed slightly._

 _"I am Regina Mills," she said voice clear and she felt happy for that, she held out her hand before adding. "Robin's girlfriend." She saw the man's eyes widened and then he smirked, looking at Robin._

 _"Well done, little bro'."_

 _Robin smiled but Regina could feel the tension coming from him in waves. She knew he had a trouble relationship with his older brother and a good relationship with his little sister. He had warned her that he might try to flirt with her, and she had already assured him that she didn't care. Then she focused her attention on his brother again,_

 _"Paul." he said taking her hand and laying a kiss on it. "Robin's handsome brother."_

 _Regina smiled and hurried to take her hand back. Robin laid an arm around her waist, bringing her even closer to him, and she had never seen him so possessive of her, but she loved it._

 _She was so his, anyway._

* * *

 **A/N : So, finally you got the talk about what happened ! I hope it lives up to your expectation, did you see it coming? ;) You will have more details in the flashbacks part, but right now, what do you think will happen between Robin and Regina?**

 **And Regina finally meeting Robin's family! Do you think things will go well? And what about his brother?**

 **I hope you liked it, my friend ! I love you all and thank you for everything that you do for me, it means the world ! :)3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear friends !**

 **I hope everything is alright with you all ! I wanted to thank you all for your support, revieews, favourites, follows and love ! You truly are the best and the main reason why I am still here writing !**

 **I love you all so much ! 3**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter, which is - I think, kind of a turning point in Robin and Regina's relationship... ;) I can't wait to hear what you got to say !**

 **PS : I won't watch OUAT new season. It's over for me. I removed myself from the FB group, I removed myself from everywhere. OUAT was dead for me the moment they killed Robin and that's for life. I hate them so much for doing this, it's actually quite insane how much I do hate them still.**

 **Right now, I am watching the show _New Girl_ ( this is brilliant BTW, you should totally watch it!) and I fell in love with Nick&Jess relationship, they've had ups and downs but NG's producers realized all the ships were EQUALLY IMPORTANT in the show and she also said that Nick and Jess were meant to be together in the end... Now, THAT's a producer who cares about people watching her show ! **

**Anyway, I will stop now because I think you've all seen that I was still pretty upset about what the shit producers put us through.. -'**

 **Without waiting any longer...**

 **ENJOY MY FRIENDS ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _2005_

 _Robin's arm had barely left Regina's waist the entire time they were there, and she felt so loved and cherished that her heart was beating loud in her chest. At one point though, Paige seemed to think about something, and she smiled at Robin._

 _"Sweetheart, maybe you want to take your luggages upstairs?"_

 _Robin nodded and dropped a kiss to Regina's temple before letting go._

 _"I've prepared your old room for you, and Regina can sleep-"_

 _"Regina is staying with me, mum." cut her Robin and her eyes widened._

 _Then a silence settled._

 _"I don't think that-"_

 _"Mum." cut her once again Robin, and he rolled her eyes. "We're both adults, there's nothing to be ashamed of." the young woman blushed slightly and Paige Locksley seemed mortified. "We're not in the 16th century."_

 _"But still-"_

 _"Oh Paige, for the love of God let it go!" exclaimed Robert and then he smirked at his son. "Our little Robin is a grown up now, let him be."_

 _Regina smiled slightly as Robert winked at her._

 _She could arleady tell she liked him._

 _Paige didn't look so sure, but she could see one lost battle when she saw one. So instead she sighed loudly and then glared lightly at Robin,_

 _"Fine. Have it your way."_

 _Robin beamed and then took his key car,_

 _"I'll be right back, my love." he breathed to Regina and she nodded, squeezing his hand one last time before he left and her eyes followed him until he was out. When she turned back around, Robert was looking at her with interest, a soft smile on the lips while Paige was frowning slightly._

 _"How long have you two been together?" she only asked,_

 _"A couple of months." answered Regina, fidgeting because she couldn't say why, but she felt bad._

 _"You can't tell how much?" the woman raised an eyebrow._

 _"Of course I can." said defensively Regina, "I just didn't know you wanted to know. Robin and I have been together for almost 10 months, now."_

 _Paige only nodded, pensive._

 _"Are you quite finish, my dear?" asked a voice and Regina jumped, she had forgotten about Robin's dad. "I'd like to borrow my daughter in law for a few minutes."_

 _"She's all yours." said the woman before leaving._

 _Robert sighed._

 _"Don't mind the cold exterior." he said softly, blue eyes twinkliing and now she knew who Robin inherited his beautiful eyes from. "She's actually not that bad, once you get to know her." At that moment, Paige yelled something to Anna, and Regina chuckled at the look on Robert's face. "Can I tell you something?" She nodded, "I've just seen you two together for a couple of minutes, yet I can already see how much you mean to Robin." Regina blushed, looking down. "He's happy Regina, and I think I have you to thank you for that." she smiled tenderly thinking about Robin, before looking up. She was about to add something, but Robin came back loudly with the luggage and they both jumped,_

 _"Am I interrupting something?" he smirked, all to proud of himself, Robert chuckled before leaving to the living room and Regina walked to him, drawned by his presence and smacked his chest playfully._

 _"You idiot." she breathed and he beamed, dimples in showing._

 _"That would be me." he caught her hand and kissed it tenderly. "But I'm all yours, darling."_

 _"_ My _idiot, then." she amended, raising an eyebrow and he laughed this laugh she loved so much._

 _Then Robin brought her to him and she circled his neck, blue eyes meeting brown._

 _"I am so glad that you're here." he breathed and she smiled, leaning her forehead on his._

 _"You can't imagine how much that means to me, that you want me to meet your family."_

 _She saw him frowned slightly and he tilted his head,_

 _"Regina, I don't think you fully realize how much you mean to me..." he breathed, leaning in in order to steal a kiss from her._

 _"ROBIN AND REGINA ARE KISSING!" screamed a female voice and they both jumped to find Ana, pointing a finger at them with a huge smile on her face._

 _"And how old are you, now? Five?" asked Robin and she only sticked her tongue at him, before disapearing._

 _Regina laughed as Robin shook his head and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling surrounded by his warmth and scent._

 _"I just wish I could stop time."_

 _She felt his chuckle against her._

 _"So do I, my love."_

* * *

 _In the hallway, Paige Locksley was watching them, still frowning._

 _The woman walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea, looking like she was deep in thoughts._

 _"Are you alright, mum?" asked a voice and she composed herself, turning around._

 _"Perfect. How are_ you _, Robin?"_

 _A bright smile lit up his face,_

 _"Happier than ever."_

 _She nodded, trying a smile._

 _She didn't know why, but something was off._

 _And she would protect Robin,_

 _No matter what._

* * *

 **-2015-**

Regina came in the coffee and glimpsed the blond hair of her bestfriend right away, Mal waved at her and she waved back, smiling. She walked to her and sat facing her, leting out a deep breath.

"Maybe you're in need of something a bit _stronger_ than coffee." smirked Mal but Regina shook her head, chuckling.

"Oh no, after what happened last time, I think I'm out of alcohol for quite some time."

Mal smiled softly.

"So."

"So what?"

" _Regina_."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

The brunette took a deep breath.

"He came to see me."

"I gathered that much." said Mal, and Regina glared at her slightly.

"We talked..."

"Have you found the answers you were looking for?"

Regina looked down, heart clenching painfully in her chest.

"Some."

"I still hate him, you know." she looked up and Madelyn's blue eyes were full of hatred and pain.

"I know."

"But Regina, if he is the only one-"

"Stop." cut her weakly the brunette.

Because she couldn't hear things like that.

She wasn't strong enough.

Not now, anyway.

Madelyn nodded, and then asked.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Regina took a deep breath.

"He came to my house, I was so incredibly angry with him. And then, he finally told me what he left me all these years ago..." Madelyn smiled encouragingly, but it hurt so much even to talk about it. "Marian came back, as you already know."

"That fucking bitch." Regina chuckled sadly, "I swear that if I meet her someday..."

Regina looked down.

Because she had thought about it,

Finding Marian and facing her.

But then she had given up, because that wouldn't bring Robin back and she had to accept it, she had to let him go and be happy with the woman he loved.

She had not realized a tear had escaped her eye until Mal squeezed her hand.

"Hey, it's ok."

She shook her head and took a deep breath,

"Marian told him that when she left him after highschool, she was pregnant." Mal gasped loudly. "And that she had lost their daughter. Robin was devastated, he didn't know what to do and he told me he took the wrong decision..."

A silence settled.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"That must have been hard."

"Indeed."

"Regina, I'm not searching for excuses for him, you know that?"

She smiled softly.

"I do."

"Then what is it?" The brunette looked down, ashamed. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't ever judge you or think less of you. I'm always on your side."

Regina nodded and then their eyes met and hers were slightly desperate.

"Why couldn't he confide in me? Why couldn't he trust me enough to help him sharing this burden?" her voice broke. "Why couldn't he love me enough to stay..."

"Oh Regina..."

"I loved him so much!" and now sobs were chocking her but she couldn't stop. "I could have been there for him. I _would_ have been there for him..."

"I know, sweetheart."

Another silence.

"Do you still love him, Regina?" asked softly Madelyn and Regina's heart stopped.

"It doesn't matter what I feel." she breathed, "All I know is that I can never trust him again. I won't allow myself to fall for him a second time, Mal. I can't."

The blond woman smiled sadly and nodded,

"And about your deal?"

"He said he's still in."

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I think that now that the air is cleared, I can distance myself from all of this."

"And what about him?"

Regina froze.

"I can't allow myself to care about that."

"I understand."

"Does that make me an evil and heartless bitch?"

Madelyn chuckled and sipped her coffee, thinking.

"No. That makes you human, Regina. You've been hurt badly before, and you don't want it to happen again."

The brunette smiled.

* * *

Robin ran a hand through his hair.

Everything was so messed up.

God, what had he taken himself into?

He took a deep breath and rang at the door. A few seconds later, a man opened the door. Tall, brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi, Keith."

"Robin!" smiled the man, shaking his hand. "How are you, mate?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Busy with work, but who isn't?"

Robin chuckled.

After everything that happened, it was a miracle he had kept good relationship with Marian, it was surprising that he was getting along with her new boyfriend.

"Robin!" exclaimed Marian and she walked to him, kissed his cheek and then looked at him, frowning slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit tired."

She nodded, pensive but then a child ran to Robin and the man opened the arms to his son.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, my boy."

"I've missed you so much!"

Robin chuckled and kissed his son's curls.

"I'm sure you have thousands of things to tell me."

"I do!" said Roland with excitation and the adults laughed, and then Robin realized that this was why he had kept good relationship with Marian, this was why he had accepted Keith easily.

For Roland.

Because seeing him this happy...

It meant the world to him.

And when he looked up and found Marian smiling at his son, Keith's arm around her.

He knew she felt exactly the same.

* * *

"Are you still meeting his son?" asked Mal finally and Regina froze.

It still hurt so much to admit that he had a son with Marian.

"I don't know. I think..."

"Do you want to?"

Regina sighed loudly and buried her face in her hands for a few seconds.

"I don't know, Madelyn. I don't know what I'm doing..."

Mal frowned slightly.

"You can still stop this, if you want." Regina looked up.

"I can't."

"Of course you can! And if talking to Robin is what is bothering you, then I'll go for you!"

Regina chuckled lowly, and then then said, resolute.

"I have to do this, Mal. I can't let Zelena win... Not again."

Her bestfriend tilted her head,

"Are you sure this is the only reason?"

Regina chose not to answer.

* * *

Robin's phone buzzed.

 _RM :Do you still want me to meet your son?_

The man swallowed nervously. He had not talked to Regina since the day before, when they had talked and he had hold her in his arms for so long before she asked him to leave ..

 _RL :Of course I do._

 _RM: You don't have to do that, you know. I would understand if you'd rather not bring your child into this._

Then,

 _RM : It is already messy enough as it is._

Robin's heart stopped.

He didn't know what to do with that last text.

He took a deep breath.

 _RL : Regina, I want you to meet my son. We don't have to tell him we're seeing each other, we can always say we hid our relationship because we were afraid it would end again._

He hesitated to add something else, but sent it like that.

A few minutes later...

 _RM: Okay._

Robin took a deep breath and sent the second part of his text, throwing caution to the wind.

 _RL : And now that we agreed to be friends, I am not letting you go again. So you're gonna stay in our life for quite some time, Regina Mills._

He waited nervously for the answer.

What did he send that?

Everything was quite fine.

And now...

God, he was so stupid!

Robin was writing a text of apologies, when her answer came back.

 _RM: I wouldn't let you leave me again if you tried._

* * *

God.

What was she doing?

Why did she send that?

She was playing a dangerous game.

This had to stop...

But then she got his answer and couldn't help her treacherous heart to beat faster...

 _RL: Trust me lovely, I won't make the same mistake twice._

She couldn't do that.

She had to change subject.

Before she did something even more stupid...

 _RM: When do you want us to meet, then?_

 _RL: We're home, so anytime you want, really._

Her heart beated faster.

 _RM : Would it be possible to come now?_

She wanted this to be over with.

 _RL: We're waiting for you._

She got up and took a deep breath.

She could do this.

* * *

Robin was fidgeting.

Regina was about to meet his son.

And it should _not_ feel this serious in his mind...

But it was.

He took a deep breath and walked to his son, drawing on the kitchen table.

"Roland?" The boy looked up, brown eyes wide and trusting. " I have something very important to tell you." The boy nodded and Robin sat down, trying to think of the best way to do this. (and why couldn't he think about it earlier?!) "Something really important to me is going to come, and I want you to be nice to her."

The boy frowned.

"Who is it?"

"My dear friend Regina."

"Your friend?"

"My friend."

"I don't know her." frowned Roland, lost.

"But you do, now." smiled Robin, ruffling his son's curls and the boy giggle. "So, what do you say?"

Roland smiled, all dimples in showing.

"I love meeting new people."

Robin laughed.

"I know you do, my boy."

* * *

Regina checked her hair one last time.

She could do this.

Meeting his son for the purpose of their deal, then leave.

She could do this.

It was easy.

(So why was she trembling?)

She took another deep breath.

And knocked.

Robin's heart stopped.

"Your friend is here!" exclaimed joyously Roland, running to the door, and he walked behind his enthusiastic son.

This would go just fine.

(God, why was his heart beating so fast?)

The door opened.

Her breath stopped.

And then her eyes widened.

Because facing her was the cutest child she had ever seen.

"Hi! My name is Roland!" he smiled and she froze slightly, because of the dimples he had no doubt inherited from his father.

Her heart melted despite her best efforts.

She knelt in front of the boy and smiled back, holding him her hand.

"I am Regina Mills, pleased to meet you, Roland."

He giggled and shook her hand. Then he looked up,

"I like her, daddy!"

She followed Roland's eyes and found Robin standing a few steps away, blue eyes warm yet unreadable. She hurried to get up and cleared her throat while Roland seemed obnoxious of the sudden tension between both adults.

Robin couldn't breathe.

Seeing her with his son... Seeing her smile...

God.

He needed to recompose.

So he shook his head and looked at Regina once again,

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh, I'm not intruding on your father-son time for lo-"

"Oh please say yes!" begged Roland and he gave her puppy eyes that made her chuckle.

" _That_ will get you nowhere with me, young man."

Roland pouted slightly but then his eyes widened and he smiled brightly at Regina, all dimples in display.

"Pretty please?"

Regina couldn't help a laugh, shaking her head.

"Now now, looks like you've got that trick from your father, don't you?"

Robin laughed and their eyes met,

"Guilty as charged." he breathed, smiling with all his own set of dimples in display.

Oh God.

This wasn't going well.

(Then why was she feeling a warmth like she hadn't for a very long time?)

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _Christmas was coming on quickly and it had been a few days since Robin and Regina had set foot in England._

 _Everything was so perfect._

 _Robin's family was amazing. Robin's father loved Regina, his sister and bestfriend too. The only problem was his mother. Because Regina could see Paige Locksley wasn't very fond of her, what she couldn't get was_ why _._

 _(She would find out why, she had made it her mission.)_

 _"Is there something wrong, my love?"_

 _She shivered pleasantly when two strong arms circled her waist._

 _"Not at all."_

 _Robin kissed the side of her hair, humming softly._

 _"Then why are you frowning?"_

 _Regina turned in his arms and blue eyes met brown. She stroked his cheek tenderly and he leant into her hand._

 _"Why would I be frowning?" she whispered and her eyes were shining with love. "When I got everything I want right here in my arms."_

 _Robin's heart was bursting with love._

 _He loved her._

 _He loved her so much._

 _So he leant in and took her breath away, kissing her passionately right there in his garden, snow falling around them. He couldn't care that they were only wearing sweatshirt, he couldn't care that the would be sick if they stayed there, he couldn't care that his family might be watching them. The only thought that crossed his mind when they receded and she gave him that smile he was mad about, was that she had to know how it felt._

 _So Robin smiled and brought her closer to him._

 _"I love you." he whispered slowly and saw her eyes widened, tears shining in them instantly._

 _"What?" her voice broke and he could see she didn't believe it._

 _"I love you, Regina Mills. And God, I hope you feel the same way about me because I am so ridicously in love with you-"_

 _But he couldn't say anything more because this time, she had crashed her mouth on his, bringing him even closer to her. When they receded she smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek,_

 _"I love you too, Robin." she breathed and this was it, his heart must have burst out with hapiness. That was the only explanation. "I love you_ so much _."_

 _He laughed and she did, too. Before he did something incredibly cheeky and squeezed her against him, making her turn around and her giggles were all he could hear, her smile all he could see, her heart all he could feel, her scent all he could smell..._

His _Regina._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi my dear friend !**

 **As always, I wanted to thank you for your love &support, it means more to me than words can say and this is way I never fail to thank you ! I feel so lucky to have you all in my life. I love you all !**

 **And now, about this chapter...**

 **A LOT is happening, in 2005 _and_ in 2015... I hope you'll like it ... ;) And, the reunion is coming soon, so be ready for some OQ feels ! haha**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 :**

 _-2005-_

 _Regina was sat in the living rom, thinking about how perfect her life was..._

 _Robin had told her he loved her._

 _He had actually told her that he loved her._

 _She chuckled happily thinking about it..._

 _She had texted Madelyn right away to tell her the news and her bestfriend had been ecstatic while not really surprised._

 _It was the first time that she admitted it to herself, but Regina could really see a future with Robin._

 _A_ real _future._

 _"Are you alright?" asked a voice and she looked up, finding Ana looking at her with a smile._

 _"Never better." she answered, smiling brightly._

 _"You really do love my brother, don't you?"_

 _"I do." she admitted shyly, "More than anything."_

 _Ana smiled brightly and sat by her side, squeezing her hand tightly._

 _"I am just so glad Robin has someone like you in his life..."_

 _What they didn't see was Robin spying on them on the other side of the door. He had this huge smile that couldn't leave his face since Regina had told him she loved him, too. He was so happy and he knew she was the one for him._

 _Could actually picture what a life with Regina would feel like._

 _"Robin?" asked a voice and he looked up, found his mother looking at him while frowning slightly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"Of course, mum."_

 _He looked one last time toward Regina and then followed his mother to the kitchen, and he could see she looked unsure._

 _"Mum? What is it?"_

 _"It's about Regina."_

 _"She is amazing, isn't she?" he asked, smiling stupidly._

 _She frowned slightly._

 _"Robin..." she took a deep breath. "Please don't rush into something without thinking things through."_

 _And just like that,_

 _His heart stopped._

 _"_ What _?" he breathed._

 _"I just mean ... I mean that Regina seems like a decent woman, but-"_

 _"But what?" and now he was getting angry._

 _How dared she?_

 _He knew she was not happy with him bringing Regina, he would have been blind not to see it._

 _She barely talked to her._

 _She refused to even look at her._

 _She was always looking at her like she was uninvited in her house._

 _Like she wasn't good enough._

 _And Robin was the one comforting Regina night after night, holding her so close to him while trying to soothe her worries, tell her that -no, his mother didn't hate her, she was just tired, just shy, just careful..._

 _But he knew the truth._

 _His mother was doing her very best to show the world that she wasn't happy with his choice..._

 _But he couldn't care less._

 _And he had ignored her._

 _But now that?_

 _How dared she._

 _"Robin, I just... I just don't see a future for you two. She is not the right woman for you, in so many aspects. I think you need someone more like Marian was and we both now Regina is_ nothing _like Marian."_

 _His eyes widened._

 _His heart stopped._

 _"Tell me that you're kidding me." he breathed and her eyes widened at the coldness in his voice._

 _"Robin-"_

 _"How_ dare _you?" he said, trying not to get too loud because he didn't want Regina to hear that. "You don't even know her!"_

 _"I have seen enough."_

 _"You judged her the moment she entered that house!"_

 _"_ My _house."_

 _Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said._

 _"Robin..."_

 _"Fine."_

 _"No, that's not..."_

 _"We can leave if that's what you want."_

 _"Robin-"_

 _"But if I leave, mum." he was glaring at her. "There is no telling when you'll see me again." and he left the kitchen, slamming the door behind him._

* * *

 _Regina heard the door slam and when she looked up, Robin was leaving the house and she could feel the anger radiating off him. She frowned slightly and started to get up before remembering Ana,_

 _"Go." breathed the girl, "He needs you."_

 _Regina smiled and then ran out, to Robin._

 _Always to him._

* * *

 _Ana frowned and then got up, walking to the kitchen and finding her mother nursing a glass of wine._

 _"What did you do, this time?"_

 _Paige jumped._

 _"Only what I think was right for my son."_

 _Ana shook her head, frowning._

 _"Mum, he loves her. He really,_ really _loves her. Bloody hell, a blind man could see it!" Paige opened the mouth to speak but she cut her, "I know you don't like Regina, but why? Because she is an American and you've always secretely hoped that he would settle for an English woman and come back to us? This is not gonna happen. And let me tell you somethign? You'll only end in pushing him further away..."_

 _And then she left._

* * *

 _"Robin!" called Regina but he didn't stop and walked further into the garden. "Robin, wait!"_

 _She caught his arm and he stopped at least. When she faced him, he was livid and she could see the anger in his face and eyes._

 _"Please, Regina-" he tried but she shook her head and cupped his cheeks, bringing his mouth to hers and kissing him tenderly, trying to erase his anger and replace it with her love._

 _When they receded, they were both a bit breathless and his hands fall on her waist._

 _"I needed that." he breathed sadly, and she frowned, receded until brown eyes met blue._

 _"What is it, my love?" she breathed._

 _Robin shook his head,_

 _"Nothing that's worth mentionning."_

 _"Please, tell me."_

 _Robin looked at her, and then he put his hand on top of hers on his face. He couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her that his mother was judging her... It would hurt her and God, he couldn't do that. He loved her too how could he lie to her?_

 _"My mother is being a bitch." he finally admitted and saw her pale._

 _"_ Oh." _she breathed and her hands fall from his face, but Robin hurried to take them again, and brought them to his chest._

 _"She said awful things, and things that aren't true."_

 _"What did she say?"_

 _Robin sighed._

 _"It doesn't matter. Bullshits, if you ask me."_

 _"She doesn't like me, does she?"_

 _"I don't care, Regina. And you shouldn't."_

 _"Please, tell me what she said..."_

 _He didn't know if he should tell her, but he knew his mother and she was capable of telling it herself, so he needed to be the one to tell her._

 _At least this way he could try to protect her._

 _Tell her how much he didn't care._

 _Remind her how much he loved her._

 _"Please, keep in mind that I don't care about a bloody word she says."_

 _"Tell me."_

 _"That I love you and what my mother thinks is of no importance."_

 _"_ Robin."

 _He sighed._

 _"She said that she couldn't see a future for us because you weren't the right woman for me. She compared you to bloody Marian..." a tear rolled down her cheek. "I think that in her bloody stupid mind, you're not good enough..."Hey!" he breathed but she avoided his eyes. "Regina, this is not what I think!"_

 _He saw another tear rolled down her cheek and God, how angry he was at his mother!_

 _"She is your mother..."_

 _"Regina-"_

 _Regina escaped his hold and he could see how upset she was,_

 _"I just need some air." she breathed and then she was out of his arms, walking alone along the road._

 _"Bloody hell." he whispered, unable to make her stay._

 _And then..._

 _Anger._

 _White, hot anger as he rushed inside his house and found his mother in the living room with his father and siblings._

 _"Robin?" asked Robert, frowning slightly at the state of his son._

 _"_ You _." he said angrily at her mother and her eyes widened. "How dare you? How dare you say such things about Regina? She has done nothing to you!"_

 _Paige opened the mouth, but her husband frowned._

 _"Paige, what is he talking about?"_

 _"I just-"_

 _"She just told me that Regina wasn't the right woman for me! She said I should be with someone like dear old bloody Marian! " shouted Robin and now he was plain furious. "That she wasn't good enough for me. "_

 _"That's not-"_

 _"That's what you meant!"_

 _"Tell me you did no such things." said her husband and she looked down a few seconds._

 _"But Robert... I am his mother and this is my job to-"_

 _"And you have to start supporting him, Paige!" said Robert and Ana nodded._

 _"But he is making a mistake!"_

 _"You don't know that!" shouted Robin and she jumped. "Regina isn't a mistake! She isn't a mistake! She is the woman I love and the woman I hope to marry one day." everyone gasped. "And I don't care what you think, or say." he ended and now he was breathless._

 _"Robin-" tried once again Paige but then they heard a knock at the door and when Robin turned around, Regina was there, eyes red and slightly swollen._

 _"_ Regina..." _he breathed and hurried to go by her side, ready to take her in his arms but she raised a hand to stop him and his heart stopped._

 _"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked and he nodded, before following her._

 _He barely heard the voice of his parents arguing again before closing the door behind him._

* * *

 _Regina ran a trembling hand through her hair and then turned around and what she saw broke her heart further. Robin was there, eyes red and wide, looking as heartbroken as she was sure she did. He tried to take a step closer to her, but she stopped him and saw the hurt in his face._

 _But she wouldn't be able to do what she came for if he touched her._

 _How did things turned out to be so wrong?_

 _She was so happy barely an hour ago..._

 _But she knew what it was to not get along with your family ( she knew it all too well, actually. The pain, the loneliness... Christmas time, birthday time... This was a living hell. And she knew what she was talking about from experience) She just wouldn't let that happen to Robin._

 _She loved him too much for that._

 _She knew how close he was to his family, he talked about them all the time and she knew how precious their bonds were to him. She wouldn't be the one to ruin that._

 _No matter what it cost her..._

 _"Regina..." he started._

 _Robin could see something was wrong. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and swore that he didn't care about what his mother said and that he loved her, and he knew she loved him so what else mattered?_

 _"Robin." she said again and then took a deep breath. "You know I never wanted to come between you and your family."_

 _"That's not-"_

 _"I do not wish you to be in bad terms with your mother because of_ me." _she looked down and he tried to take her hand but she removed it softly and now, he was terrified._

 _Absolutely terrified._

 _"Regina, this is not you-"_

 _"I know what it is to be on conflict with your family. Do you want to know the last time I spoke to my mother? Or my father? They were once everything to me, and now there is nothing left and I know this is something I will never move on from. I don't wish that for you, and certainly not because of me."_

 _His heart stopped._

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _She looked up and he saw tears leaving her eyes._

 _"I think that's best if I go back home, tonight."_

 _"Home?" he asked, voice breaking._

 _"I am going back to New York."_

 _"No..." his voice broke again and a tear escaped his eye. "Or at least, let me come with you. I want to come with you. "_

 _She shook her head and then cupped his cheek and he leant into her hand, kissing it tenderly._

 _"I think it's best if you don't." she whispered, voice so low because it was breaking her heart. "We'll see what to do when you come home..."_

 _His heart stopped and crushed._

 _"I don't want to lose you." he said and blue eyes were wide with panic as he laid his hand on top of hers. "I can't, Regina."_

 _"I don't want to either." she admitted and a few tears left her eyes, but then she took a deep breath, "But I also don't want you to lose your family over me. Because Family is what matters the most at the end of the day, Robin."_

 _He shook his head._

 _"_ You _are what matter the most to me. You are my family. And one day, we'll make it bigger and bigger... But I need you."_

 _Another tear rolled down her cheek._

 _"Please, don't try to hold me back, it would only make things worst."_

 _And then she turned around and left, and all he could do was hold onto her fingers until he had to let go..._

 _He came back into the living room and everyone gasped at seeing him. He was pale, red-eyed and looking utterly heartbroken._

 _"Robin..." tried Ana, running to him and she could see her eyes were red, too._

 _"Have you heard?" he breathed and she nodded, squeezed his hand but he couldn't feel it._

 _All he could feel was the horrible pain in his heart._

 _All he could see now, was how someone had taken from them the future he had been able to see not an hour ago... He looked up at his mother, and she was pale._

 _"She is leaving me. Happy, now?"_

 _"Robin, that's not-"_

 _"Let me tell you something, I swear to God that if I lose her,_ you _will lose_ me." _And with that he ran upstairs, trying one more time to hold back the woman of his life._

 _"What the bloody hell have you done to these kids, Paige." only said Robert, eyes dark with anger._

* * *

-2015-

Regina was sat on the couch, Roland speaking joyously beside and her and Robin on the other couch, looking at them with a stare she couldn't quite read.

This shouldn't feel so right.

It should feel weird.

It should make her want to leave and never return.

"You're pretty!" smiled the child and she chocked on her beer, making Robin chuckled and she only glared at him.

"Thank you, Roland. That's really nice of you."

"Papa told me you were pretty." he shrugged and now, it was Robin's turn to choke on his beer.

"Oh he did, didn't he?"

He gave her a sheepish smile, cheeks a bit red and she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Do you want to see my monkey?" asked Roland and she smiled softly, "Daddy gave it to me when I was a baby, and now, it protects me."

"I would like to see it."

Roland giggled happily and then ran to his room, leaving the two adults together.

"So..." she couldn't resist it. Blame the beer for that. "I'm pretty, then?"

Robin's eyes widened, but then there was this light in his eyes that she knew so well.

(They were playing a dangerous game)

"I have no idea where he went searching for that..."

"Children have such a wild imagination." she hummed, siping her beer.

He smiled, and his eyes were shining with something she'd rather not name.

"I wouldn't have used _pretty,_ anyway."

"Oh." she smirked, raising a eyebrow. "What would you have said, then?"

He pretended to think about it,

"More like ... _stunning_."

She could feel her cheeks heat under the praise and was rather relieved to hear Roland come back with a stuffed monkey under his arms. Robin looked a bit too happy with himself and she secretly made a note to make him pay later for that.

"What's his name?" she asked the boy,

He frowned.

"Monkey."

Regina laughed at that and ruffled his hair.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"Like my daddy?" he smiled, and she could hear Robin's chuckles.

Regina leant in, and then whispered loudly so that Robin could hear.

"A lot more than your daddy." she said, "But don't tell him I said that.." Roland laughed at that and then ran to his father.

"Regina thinks that I am cuter than you!" he smiled brightly and Robin feigned to be offended.

"What?"

"That's what she said."

"Did you?"

Regine pretended to sigh loudly and the looked at Roland, winking.

"I did. Your son is quite the charmer..."

Robin bit his lip and no, he shouldn't be doing that.

It shouldn't make her feel ... _things._

Forbidden things.

Forgotten things.

Things she vowed to herself never to feel again.

Regina's heart stopped.

What was she doing?

God, she needed to get out.

She looked at her watch and realized it was way over an hour since she was there. So she cleared her throat and tried a smile but she knew it didn't quite reach her eyes, for Robin frowned slightly.

"I should get going." she said, trying to regain a composure.

"Oh, no!" pouted Roland and she smiled at him, knelt so she was at his level.

"We will see each other again, young man. I promise."

The boy nodded happily, smiling brightly. Regina got up and forced herself to look at Robin in the eyes, blue eyes that seemed disapointed suddenly.

"Regina..."

"No need to walk me to the door." She cut him, and he sighed. "Thanks for the invitation."

He smiled sadly.

"Anytime."

And then she was out.

What the hell was she thinking?

 _Flirting_ with Robin?

That was on top position of her _Don't do_ list !

She ran a hand through her hair.

Oh God.

* * *

Robin ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

Great.

Flirting with Regina while they were still trying to mend their friendship ...

What a perfectly _stupid_ idea!

"Are you ok, daddy?"

Robin smiled at his boy, and took a deep breath.

"I am. Did you like Regina?"

"Yes!" screamed the boy and Robin smiled, not that he had ever doubted it.

And not that he knew what to do with that information...

Not that he knew what to do at all.

* * *

Regina came home and right away, her cat purred at her ankle.

"Hey there, baby." she breathed, leaning in to stroke him. "You've missed me, haven't you?"

She smiled and a few minutes later, she was settled in her couch with a glass of wine and her cat purring loudly on her knees.

"What the fuck am I doing?" she breathed to no one else but herself as she siped her red wine. Then, suddenly, her phone buzzed and she frowned when she saw that she had a Facebook notice. She opened it and then her eyes widened. " _No way..."_ she only breathed.

It couldn't be.

God, how long has it been since high school?

At least 15 years?

She looked at her screen again, at the smiling face of the man who had sent her an invitation to become friends...

He had not changed one bit.

"Daniel Colter..." she breathed, before hitting the "Agreed" button.

This should be interesting.

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _Robin ran upstairs and to their room, but when he tried to open the door, it was locked._

 _"Regina..." he pleaded, knocking at the door. "It's me, my love. Please, open the door. We can talk it through. I am sure of it. I know it. We're stronger than that.. I love you." his voice broke and he laid his forehead on the door._

 _"Please, Robin." came her voice and he got up, "Please let me go."_

 _And that broke his heart more than he thought possible._

* * *

 _Downstairs, things were electric._

 _"How could you do that?" asked Robert loudly and Paige's eyes were wide and lost._

 _"I didn't mean-"_

 _"For God's sake, Paige! Are you happy, now? Have you seen our boy?"_

 _She looked down._

 _"I am doing it for him."_

 _"But have you noticed how happy he was until now?" asked Ana, voice cold. "He was so happy, mum. I think I have never seen him that happy before..."_

 _Paige closed her eyes for a few seconds._

 _"Does that mean that hot-American-brunette is free, then?" smirked Paul and his sister hit him loudly on the chest. "Ouch!"_

 _"I don't see anything funny, Paul." only said their father and the young man groaned._

 _"Just kidding."_

 _"Now, you have to make it right." Paige's eyes locked onto her husband's. "Because I am_ not _losing my son because you tried to interfere with his life."_

 _She opened the mouth, but then closed it._

 _She had gone too far, and she knew it._

 _She just wanted so badly for Robin to leave with them again..._

 _She just missed him so much._

 _She had always dreamt he would fall in love with an English girl, marry her, come back by their sides._

 _But she had seen the way he acted around Regina the moment they came into the house, and she had realized that him coming back would never happen._

 _She had realized Robin would never come back to her, if Regina was still in his life._

 _So she had acted._

* * *

 _Robin tried to knock again and again,_

 _"Please, Regina. Let me in... Please. I can't lose you. I don't want to.. Please..."_

 _Paige took a deep breath and started to climb the stairs, when she did, she heard someone pleading and her heart stopped when she glimpsed her son at the door, trying desperately to get in._

 _"Please, my love." she heard him say. "Please, we just have to talk. I love you, I know that you love me too, so what else matters? It's just you, Regina. It's you and it will always be you. I can never love another... Please, you can't leave me."_

 _She couldn't do that._

 _She couldn't face his pain._

 _So she ran away, back to the living room._

* * *

 _Regina was on the other side of the room, a hand on her mouth to stiffle her sobs._

 _Her things were packed and she was just waiting for the taxi, who should be there by ten minutes, but Robin was still trying to get her to open the door, and her heart was breaking in her chest, again and again._

 _"I love you. I love you and I don't care what my mother thinks! " then he paused and added in a voice so sure... "She's not the one I want to make my life with,_ you _are."_

 _Her heart stopped._

 _Had he said..._

 _Regina got up and wiped her cheeks, took a deep breath and then opened the door..._

 _He was there, blond hair disheveled, blue eyes wide and panicked, and she could see he looked heartbroken and desperate._

 _"Regina..." he whispered._

* * *

 _"So?" asked her husband when she got back. "Have you made it right?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"I can't."_

 _"What? But mum-"_

 _"It's too late." she breathed and looked down._

 _"You will regret this, Paige. This is breaking Robin's heart and I know that it must be breaking yours just like it is breaking mine."_

 _She closed her eyes tighter._

 _Too proud to back down._

 _She would regret it and she knew it._

 _But it was too late._

* * *

 _They were facing each other and Robin's panicked eyes caught sight of her things, all packed. This seemed to shook him as he took a step to her, she took a step back but he was stubborn and cupped her cheeks, hands trembling slightly._

 _"Don't do that." he breathed and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, "I know why you're doing it, Regina. I know you think I couldn't live without talking to my family, but I could. I can. They'll come around and they'll always come back. But I can't live without_ you _. I can't live knowing you won't come back to me." he breathed fervently and she shivered, "I swear to God that I can't."_

 _She opened the mouth to answer, but he cut her by claiming her lips tenderly. She gasped and he deepened the kiss, savouring the taste of her and Regina lost herself in the kiss..._

 _Until the cab honked and they both jumped. She was still dizzy from the kiss, but she receded from Robin and grabbed her things._

 _"We can talk about it when you're in New York."_

 _He shook his head and caught her arm._

 _"I want to come with you."_

 _"No, please."_

 _"Then promise me that I would not be too late if I come back later?"_

 _She didn't answer._

 _"Regina..." he breathed and then, because he couldn't help it, he took her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest. "Don't do that. Don't make me do that. I am begging you."_

 _She bit her lip to stop a sob and then escaped his arms,_

 _"Merry Christmas, Robin." she breathed before walking out of the room._

* * *

 _Regina took a deep breath and then came into the living room, when he saw her, Robert jumped and almost ran to her._

 _"Please, Regina, we are so sorry for the way you were treated, but please don't make Robin pay for our mistakes."_

 _She smiled sadly and then said,_

 _"I want to thank you for welcoming me into your house." her opened the mouth but she cut him, turning toward Paige. "I understand your point of view and I never wanted to come between Robin and you." her voice broke and she cleared her throat, "Goodbye."_

 _But when she turned around, Robin was blocking the way out and his blue eyes desperate as they locked onto them._

 _"Please, Robin." she breathed but he shook his head._

 _"_ I love you." _he said, "I love you and I don't want you to leave me. Please, Regina. I know you love me, too."_

 _"I do." she breathed, "So very much. And that's why I have to go."_

 _She went on tiptoes and kissed his cheek tenderly before pushing him slightly and leaving toward the cab._

 _Leaving Robin behind._

 _With her heart._

* * *

 **So... Please don't hate me ! haha  
**

 **I remind you that I love you all ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dear friends !**

 **I am sorry I can't be here as much as I can, this year at Uni is one of my last and this is really complicated for me... But I am still writing and I hope you'll be there !**

 **I love you all 3**

 **The reunion is almost there ... ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 _2005_

 _Regina was sat on the cab, sobbing._

 _But she was making the right choice._

 _For Robin._

 _He couldn't be without his family and she wouldn't ask that of him, no matter how heartbroken that would leave_ her _._

 _She sobbed again._

 _"Are you alright, love?" asked the driver and she sniffled, wiped her eyes._

 _"No."_

 _"Do you want to talk about it, then?"_

 _She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath._

 _"No..."_

* * *

 _Robin had not moved._

 _His eyes were lost and he was still glaring at the door where Regina had disapeared a couple of minutes ago._

 _"Oh Robin..." breathed Ana and he jumped, his blue eyes falling on her and there was a storm brewing there, she knew it couldn't be good. "I am so sorry."_

 _He didn't answer._

 _Instead he turned around and looked at his family._

 _Then he opened the mouth,_

 _"I'm going after her."_

 _And he left without a word more._

* * *

 **2015**

Regina was making herself breakfast when her phone rang, she took it thinking it to be Robin ( they had spent an awful time talking, lately and she didn't know how to feel about that) but couldn't help the small disapointment when she saw it wasn't him.

She unlocked her phone and frowned slightly, before a small smile appeared on her face.

 **Daniel Colter : Hi Regina! I don't know if you remember me but I was with you in highschool, we even dated for a bit. ;) Just wondering how you were after all these years.. Are you coming in the reunion in two weeks?**

Regina froze.

Two weeks.

Oh God, it couldn't be...

Could it be two weeeks already?

Before answering Daniel, she left Facebook and hurried to dial a number she hated to admit she still knew by heart.

"Hello, Regina." came his voice and she closed her eyes, trying to pretend she wasn't affected.

Because she wasn't.

(Liar.)

"I just realized the reunion is in two weeks."

A moment of silence.

"I know."

"Two fucking weeks, Robin!"

He chuckled slightly and she could almost picture him running a hand through his hair.

"Calm down, Regina. We're ready."

And when she felt relief washed through her, Regina realized ( with horror) that this was exactly what she had needed, exactly why she had called him right away.

Because she needed someone to comfort her.

And he had always be that someone...

"Do you really think so?" and she hated that her voice was so small, but she was genuinely scared of what might happen.

And what if someone saw through their charade?

And what if Zelena understood how pathetic and desperate she really was, to ask someone to be her _fake_ date...

Oh God.

What had she got herself into?

"I do." and his voice made her leave her thoughts. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise."

She swallowed.

"I'm sorry I bothered you."

"You never bother me, Regina. I am glad that you called me."

And the softness and warmth in his voice...

She couldn't do that.

Her heart didn't agree with her mind.

And the latter still won.

"I have to go." she cleared her throat.

"Regina-"

"Have a good day, Robin."

And then she closed the call.

She buried her face in her hands, and then her phone rang again.

Please let it not be Robin.

(Let it be Robin)

But when she looked at it,

 **Daniel Colter : I do hope that you're coming.**

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair before taking her phone,

 **Regina Mills is writting...**

 **Regina Mills: Hi Daniel, of course I remember you! I am actually fine, lawyer in New York just like I dreamt to be. How are you? I hope you became the veterinary you dreamt of being. And yes, I am coming to the reunion in two weeks... Glad to know you will be there !**

And she waited.

 **Daniel Colter is writting...**

 **Daniel Colter : Congratulations on you being a lawyer! I always knew you could do it. As for me, yes I became a veterinary but in Los Angeles ( a lot more sunny there, haha).**

 **Daniel Colter : Aren't you a bit stressed about the reunion? Because I know that I am, this is all I can think about lately...**

She chuckled.

 **Regina Mills is writting...**

 **Regina Mills : Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one! I am so anxious at the thought of being there again, and meet all of this people I haven't seen in ages. Talk about pressure. haha**

 **And congrats to you, too. You were always brilliant, Daniel. I knew you could do it.**

She waited a few more minutes but he must have been disconnected.

Regina threw her phone on the couch and laid down, stretching.

Two weeks...

Two weeks and after that, she'll have to say goodbye to Robin again.

Her heart squeezed at the thought.

Two weeks.

* * *

"Daddy, are you ok?" asked Roland, frowning slightly and Robin jumped, before smiling at his son.

"Everything is fine, my boy."

"Is Regina coming to play with me, today?"

Robin smiled, his son had instantly taken a liking into Regina, not that it had surprised him. Like father, like son...

He forced himself to push this thought out of his mind.

"Not today, Roland."

The child nodded and then gave his father a quick hug.

"I love you, daddy."

Robin hugged him back,

"I love you too."

And then his son ran out of the living room to play spies in the rest of the flat and Robin chuckled to himself, before sittig on his couch and taking a deep breath, the conversation with Regina still fresh in his mind.

Two weeks.

Two weeks and then he would have to let her go...

"Bloody hell." he whispered to no one but himself.

How would he be able to do that?

* * *

A few days later, Regina found herself daydreaming at work, and she didn't even notice someone had knocked, until a voice asked

"What are you thinking about?"

She jumped.

"No one."

Mal smirked and walked to her, until she was sat on the chair in front of her.

" _No one_ , huh?"

"Oh shut up, Mal."

"Are you thinking about this man you're always talking to?"

Regina froze.

Daniel.

They had spent the last days talking on Facebook, then by text when she gave him her number because it was way easier this way.

But how could she tell the truth to Madelyn?

How could she admit that yes, she was spending her time talking to Daniel.

But she was spending her time _thinking_ about someone else...

"Robin." said gently Madelyn and Regina froze, could feel the colour leave her face as she looked up, and her bestfriend was looking at her like she knew something Regina was still unaware of.

(She hated that look)

"Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry."

A silence.

"You're not going to say something?"

Mal shrugged.

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then no, I'm not."

Regina's eyes widened.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Now, that was weird because Madelyn wasn't the last to tell what was on her mind.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask and the blond woman sighed loudly before blue eyes met brown.

"Because you already know what I think of all of this, Regina."

Another silence.

She did.

She knew that her bestfriend actually thought...

She actually remembered their argument quite well.

 _ **Two days ago.**_

 _Regina and Madelyn were having a girls' night, drinking hot chocolate in front of a movie starring Chris Evans, when suddenly Madelyn realized her friend wasn't answering her anymore._

 _"Regina... Are you here with me?"_

 _The brunette jumped and looked quite ashamed, before laying her phone on the table, blushing._

 _And that caught Madelyn's attention._

 _"Who were you talking to?"_

 _"No one."_

 _"Regina Mills."_

 _A silence._

 _"Daniel."_

 _Mal narrowed her eyes, but her bestfriend was avoiding her eyes._

 _"Liar!" she exclaimed and Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds._

 _"That's not of your business."_

 _"Oh my God..."_

 _"Mal..." warned Regina._

 _"I know that look-"_

 _"No."_

 _"I've seen it before..."_

 _"Stop."_

 _"You were talking to Robin."_

 _And a silence settled on the room, only interrupting by the sound of the movie. Regina didn't look at her for a few seconds, before she caved in and took her phone back, fingers tapping it nervously._

 _"And so what? We're trying to be friends. Friends_ talk. _"_

 _"Regina..."_

 _"You and I talk all the time."_

 _"That's absolutely not the same."_

 _"Robin and I are friends. Nothing more."_

 _Mal shook her head._

 _"That's rubbish and you know it."_

 _Regina froze and then looked down,_

 _"I can't. You know why I can't , Madelyn."_

 _The blond woman sighed._

 _"Regina, I think that perhaps at one time in a close past, you couldn't... But I also think that since he told you why he did what he did, you found a way to move past that."_

 _Regina's eyes opened wide and Mal could see the panic inside._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"I think you forgave him." A silence. "Even if you didn't mean to..."_

 _Regina froze._

 _No._

 _She had not._

 _She could not forgive him._

 _He had broken her heart._

 _He had..._

 _And she..._

 _There was no way..._

 _No..._

 _But when she searched for the anger she used to feel whenever thinking about it._

 _Regina's heart stopped._

 _She found no trace of it._

 _It had been replaced with conflicted feelings..._

 _Feelings she didn't want to analyze._

 _And then she let out a shuddering breath._

 _"Maybe you're right..." she admitted in a small voice. "Maybe I did forgive him. "Madelyn opened the mouth but her friend cut her. "But we're friends. And that's all there is to it."_

 _The blond woman frowned._

 _"Ok... So there is nothing wrong if I look at those texts you were sharing?"_

 _Regina blushed slightly._

 _"That's private."_

 _"Why?" asked Mal innocently. "If you're_ friends _, I fail to see where the problem is. You're my friend, he's your friend, we're all friends in here !"_

 _Regina glared at her._

 _"I hate you."_

 _Madelyn chuckled and held her her hand, she saw Regina hesitated but then she straightened proudly and let the phone fall on her hand._

 _"You'll see. Nothing's wrong..." her voice broke but she cleared her throat and Madelyn opened the texts._

 _And then had trouble holding her smile back._

 _ **RM: I was thinking about you, today.**_

 _ **RL: I've got some trouble thinking about anything else but you, too.**_

 _ **RM: That's not quite what I said...**_

 _ **RL: Quite. ;)**_

 _ **RM: Haha. ;) Is Roland still with you?**_

 _ **RL: Yes, I have taken him to the cinema, and we're just coming back from the restaurant. I think he enjoyed his time here with me.**_

 _ **RM: I am sure of it, Robin. You're a great father, I hope you know that.**_

 _ **RL: Thanks. But he did ask for you, you know?**_

 _ **RM: Really? But he only saw me once...**_

 _ **RL : What can I say m'lady? You make quite an impression on us, Locksleys' men...**_

 _ **RM: Haha, stop it you damn charmer. ;)**_

 _ **RL: So I can no longer speak the truth?**_

 _ **RM: Oh you can, stop hiding behind your son, though... ;)**_

 _ **RL: Maybe I'm just undercover, you know...**_

 _ **RM: What for?**_

 _ **RL: Perhaps you'll see soon enough... ;) What are you doing tonight, lovely?**_

 _ **RM: I am spending the night with Madelyn.**_

 _ **RL: No bar, I hope?**_

 _ **RM: Don't worry. No need of my knight in shinning armour tonight... ;)**_

 _ **RL: Well, you know I wouldn't mind. ;)**_

 _ **RM: Haha. Nope, we're just gonna drink a lot of hot chocolate, beneath a plush cover and probably watch a movie either with Chris Evans or Ryan Gosling, drool for a bit...**_

 _ **RL: Hm. Sounds like fun.**_

 _ **RM : ?**_

 _ **RL: You really like those guys?**_

 _ **RM: Haha! Who doesn't?**_

 _ **RL: Well... me.**_

 _ **RM: My mistake... Who are the women who don't?**_

 _ **RL: Haha. You got me there... Enjoy your night, then. ;)**_

 _ **RM: I'll talk to you later?**_

 _ **RL: Of course. Goodnight, Regina. xx**_

 _ **RM: Goodnight, Robin. Sweet dreams. xx**_

 _ **RL : You too. xx**_

 _Madelyn looked up and Regina was fidgeting._

 _"See? Friends." she said, but even her voice was wavering._

 _"Oh Regina..."_

 _"We're friends."_

 _Madelyn sighed and handed her the phone._

 _"_ This _is flirting. Plain and simple." Regina paled suddenly. "How long has it been going on?"_

 _The brunette looked down at her phone, then up at her bestfriend._

 _"Since I met his son, I think. We've been talking non-stop." she took a deep breath. "But I know what I'm doing, Mal. I-"_

 _"Regina." she cut her suddenly. "May I speak the truth for a second?"_

 _"Always."_

 _"You're not gonna like what I've got to say."_

 _Regina froze._

 _"You think I should stop this, don't you?"_

 _The blond woman took a deep breath and shook her head._

 _"I think... I think that if you feel in your heart that Robin is still the one that you want." She saw her bestfriend paled, "If you feel the way you did so many years ago..."_

 _"Mal-"_

 _"Then you should give it another try."_

 _"I can't!"_

 _"Give him another chance now that you know the truth about Marian."_

 _"How can you say that?!"_

 _"I told you you wouldn't like it."_

 _"How can you side with him?!" shouted Regina, tears shining in her eyes._

 _"I'm not!" shouted Mal and God, she wished she would just understand. "I'm not, Regina." she said again, softly. "I am on your side, always. But... Oh God! Regina can't you see how happy he makes you?" Regina froze and her heart stopped. "And at first it made me so mad that he does, but for the love of God, he does make you happy! That's so obvious! You even are fucking glowing when you talk about him, or talk to him ... And don't you think I was mad when I discovered that? Because you know how much I hated him-how much I hate him for what he did to you, breaking your heart and shattering your hope for a brighter future but... But I want you as happy as humanly possible, and I do think the closest of that is when you're with Robin. Can't you see? You're becoming that young woman in love, happy and hopeful that you were so many years ago!"_

 _A silence._

 _"Can't you see how dangerous that is..." breathed Regina in return. "Don't you remember what happened to that foolish hopeful girl? She got burned in the worst way. She got her heart broken, her hopes shattered. She got all of her dreams taken from her so abruptly, she got back her bruised heart, battered. She got nothing left."_

 _"Yes, that's true. Except that now, that woman is not a girl anymore. She's grown up, he's grown up and I know, somehow I just know, that he won't mess it up another time. This woman has finally got another chance at love with the man she had always been in love with... I know she has been waiting for that these last ten years. And I think she shouldn't lose that chance or she would regret it for the rest of her life. "A tear rolled down Regina's cheek. "I know you will. I am sure of it and I don't want you to make a mistake. " she breathed then, and Regina looked so lost for a few seconds before taking the remote and making the sound louder._

 _"I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Regina..."_

 _"End of the discussion."_

 _Madelyn sighed._

 _ **Back to present.**_

"So you're really aren't gonna say anything?" Madelyn shook her head. "At all?"

"At all, Regina."

"That's... weird."

Madelyn chuckled.

This was her new strategy. She had said everything she needed to say to Regina, now the decision was in her own hands and there was nothing more Madelyn could do.

Except perhaps one thing...

And if she did this, she would do it for Regina.

Because she was sure of it, now.

She was making the right choice.

So...

She would talk to Robin.

* * *

 _ **-2005-**_

 _Robin left the house, taking the keys of the car and he didn't care if the care wasn't his._

 _He needed to stop Regina._

 _God, he had been so stupid, to let her go..._

 _But he wouldn't make that mistake twice._

 _"_ Robin _!" screamed a voice but he didn't stop until an arm caught his arm and he was about to receded when his eyes met the blue ones of his sister._

 _"We're coming with you." His eyes widened and then he saw all his family ( Paul and his mother included) walking to the car. He was about to add something, he was about to argue that he didn't want to be in the same place as his mother, but Ana cut him. "We've got no time to lose."_

 _And she was right on that._

 _"Fine." he breathed, through gritted teeth. "But I refuse to talk to_ her _."_

 _"Deal." only answered his sister and then they all jumped in the car._

* * *

 _Regina was in the airport, but there was a problem._

 _"But_ please _, can't you look again?"_

 _"I am sorry, miss. All of our planes are full, we are on Christmas time."_

 _"There is not a single seat in a flight for New York?"_

 _"I'm afraid not."_

 _Regina let out a loud groan of frustration and then tried again._

 _"Please..."_

 _"I am sorry, madam."_

 _Tears pricked at the back of her eyes._

 _"You don't understand. I've got to leave, my boyfriend..." her voice broke and her heart broke in her chest. "I... and ... I have to leave." she sobbed and then saw the woman studying her, looking genuinely sorry._

 _"I am sorry, miss."_

 _Regina wiped her eyes and tried a smile._

 _"I understand. But can I stay here and ask you to get me if someone cancel its trip?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _And then she took her suitcase and sat on a seat on the waiting room. She took her phone and looked at the locked picture._

 _Robin and she._

 _Robin was laughing, his arms around her as she was trying to take a selfie._

 _She remembered that day..._

 _Regina' s heart broke in her chest as she finally realized ..._

 _What if she had made a mistake?_

 _What if she had been so quick to give up on him when he would have deserved a bit of a fighting?_

 _She took a deep breath._

 _She was so lost._

* * *

 _Robin was driving and his knuckles were holding on the steering wheek so tight that they were white._

 _"Robin..."_

 _"Do_ not _talk to me." he hissed and he mother gasped._

 _"I think that mum is sorry, Robin."_

 _"I don't bloody care." he said coldly._

 _"Robin..."_

 _"_ No. _"_

 _"Son." said his father and Robin was about to add something, but he cut her. "We're there."_

 _And Robin froze when he realized that this was it._

 _He would only have one shot._

 _"Go..." breathed his sister. "I'll park the car."_

 _He squeezed her hand affectionately and then ran out of the car._

 _To Regina._

 _Always to her._

* * *

 _Regina was looking at the picture on her phone, all the while trying to remind herself of why this was supposed to be a good idea._

 _She loved Robin._

 _He loved her._

 _What the hell was she still doing here?_

 _She had to go back to him._

 _And pray that he would take her back._

 _Regina was about to get up and take a cab when-_

 _"My love..." breathed a voice and she froze, heart beating so fast in her chest that she felt dizzy._

 _And then she looked up._

* * *

 **So ? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my dearies !**

 **As always, I am so touched by your support, love &reviews. That's really why I keep writing about OQ, because I love them so much and I love you all so much ! And as long as we have each other, no matter what stupid A&E put us through, OQ WILL LIVE ON FOREVER ! **

**Anyway, the reunion is coming fast... Soon ... ;) haha**

 **I really hope you'll like this chapter my friends ! Thank you so much for putting up with me, you guys are the best and I love you to the moon and back !**

 **Love you all xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 :**

 _-2005-_

 _She looked up._

 _And then her heart stopped._

 _Before beating so much faster in her chest..._

He _handed her his hand, blue eyes full of love and shining with tears._

 _(She was sure she looked exactly the same)_

 _And then she didn't really know how it happened, all that she knew was that – finally, she was in his arms again, where she belonged._

 _And then she couldn't stop the sob as Robin held her closer to him, and she buried her face in his chest, feeling the beating of his heart against her cheek and it was beating so fast, his heart._

 _She knew he was feeling the same._

 _"I am so sorry, my love..." he breathed and she chuckled, before receding and their eyes locked. Then she cupped his cheek, her hand trembling and he leant into her hand, closing his eyes for a few seconds while his hand found hers on his cheek, preventing her from removing it._

 _"_ I love you _." her voice broke and his eyes opened suddenly, blue eyes shining with tears this time as he opened the mouth but no words came. "I do."_

 _Robin smiled that smile she was so in love with, before leaning in and stealing her breath away, the way he always did._

 _"I love you too." he breathed against her lips. "_ Forever."

* * *

 **-2015-**

 **Knock Knock Knock  
**

Robin groaned and closed his eyes tighter, burying his face in his pillows.

 **Knock Knock Knock  
**

 _God people, go away!_

 **Knock Knock Knock  
**

"Oh bloody hell!" he shouted and heard the knocks once again. He got up and put on a shirt before walking towards the door, "Coming!" he said and then opened the door but his words left him when he saw _who_ was there.

"Hello, Robin."

" _Madelyn_?"

* * *

Regina didn't know what to do.

She really didn't.

Because despite all of her best tries, she couldn't just ignore what Madelyn had told her.

What if she should give Robin another chance?

(But what if he broke her heart again?)

What if he was the love of her life?

(But what if he broke her heart again?)

What if she blamed herself forever, if she didn't let him this last chance?

(But what if he broke her heart again?)

Her heart stopped in her chest.

What if she still felt the same about him, even after all these years?

...

(But what if he broke her heart again?)

The brunette groaned and laid her head in her hands.

Everything was just so messed up...

And then her phone rang.

She froze.

And didn't dare look.

What if it was _him?_

Did she wanted it to be _him_?

(God, who was she kidding?)

Regina took a deep breath before taking her phone and she tried to hide the small disapointment in her heart when she saw who was calling her.

" _Daniel?_ " she said, taking his call.

* * *

"Can I come in?" asked the woman and Robin nodded, still astonished as he let her come in and she walked to the living room.

"Can I give you anything?" he asked, trying to buy time because he wasn't sure he was ready for what was about to come. He knew what was about to come. "Coffee? Tea?"

"No thanks."

And then,

Silence.

But Robin knew why she was there...

He knew she was Regina's bestfriend, he knew she had never forgotten him for what he did...

He knew she hated him and he couldn't say that he blamed her.

He hated himself, too.

Even more now that all he was thinking about was that ten years later, that _spark_ between Regina and himself was still there, and he was left wondering what their life could have been like, had he not screwed up.

They could be happy, married, having a family.

He would teach their children how to ride a bike, she would read them stories. They would still go on dates and leave the children to the good care of Mal. They would take happy family trips, lazy family Sunday mornings with pancakes and cuddlings in front of the tv, long nights of passion while the children would be asleep...

Oh God.

This was torture.

He wanted that.

He would give _anything_ to turn back time and changed his mind.

...

But then he wouldn't have had Roland.

His precious son.

And he couldn't wish for that.

Never.

"Robin?" Madelyn said, making him leave his thoughts.

He knew what she wanted of him.

He knew why she was there.

She wanted him to leave Regina alone. Let her move on and stop exploring what was happening between the two them.

(He didn't even know if he could do that.)

Finally, Mal opened the mouth and then he couldn't help it...

"Please don't give up on her." she said at the same time he said...

"I don't want to give up on Regina."

Their eyes locked and for a few seconds nothing was said, as Robin's heart was beating erratically in his chest.

 _What the hell?_

But then Madelyn smiled softly and sat on the couch, showing him to sit by her side.

"I think we have to talk."

Robin swallowed.

* * *

"Hi Regina, I hope I'm not bothering you?"

It was strange, hearing his voice again after so many years.

It's not that she didn't like it,

Just that it was _strange._

"Not at all, actually." she said and he chuckled.

"It's just, I'm in New York for business and I was ... hoping maybe we could have a coffee?"

She swallowed and didn't understand why she was feeling so nervous, like she was doing something wrong.

(She wasn't.)

"Sure." she answered and heard his relieved breath.

"Great. I am sorry," he added hurriedly then. "I know this must sound terribly forward, but I was in the area and I was thinking yof you- not that I- but I-"

She smiled at his ramblings.

"Daniel," she cut him. "It's fine."

"Thanks." he chuckled. "I don't know why I am so nervous!"

"Maybe because it's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Well, I am sure you're still as beautiful as ever."

Her heart stopped.

Because...

(And God she hated it)

It didn't feel _right_ that Daniel flirt with her.

She didn't know what to answer.

It was like all her banter was gone and she was powerless in front of what to do.

"Too much, again?" he asked and she forced a chuckle.

"No, don't worry."

"What do you say about 5p.m?"

"Sounds perfect."

"The Regal Apple?"

"You mean the bar? I don't think they're serving coffee, there." she frowned, genuinely confused.

"You got me." he laughed. "Then let's make it 7pm and I'll buy you a drink."

She froze.

Oh God.

What was she supposed to do?

"Regina?"

Help.

Help.

Oh please, _help._

"Regina, are you still here?"

Help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help

helphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelp

"Sure." she finally whispered and cursed herself. "7pm is fine."

Oh shit.

* * *

 _-2005-_

 _They were still there, hugging in the middle of the airport and Regina didn't want to let go of Robin because she was afraid that it was nothing but a dream._

 _He was there._

 _He had come back for her._

 _"Miss?" came a voice and she jumped, before receding slightly from Robin – she still caught his hand, though and he squeezed it back, before turning to the receptionist."I guess you won't be needed that extra-ticket anymore?" she asked kindly and Regina smiled back before opening the mouth, but Robin talked faster._

 _"By any chance, you wouldn't have_ two _tickets, would you?"_

 _Regina's eyes widened._

 _"Robin-"_

 _"As a matter of fact, I do." said the young woman, slightly puzzled. "A couple just cancelled their flight to New York because they are stuck in a snow storm."_

 _Robin hummed and Regina looked up at him,_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Blue eyes found hers and he smiled lovingly, before looking back at the receptionist._

 _"When does the flight leave, please?"_

 _"In an hour."_

 _"Perfect. We'll take them."_

 _"Perfect for_ what _? And what the hell are you talking about?!" said Regina again, frustrated. "Talk to me, Robin!"_

 _The young man faced her and cupped her cheeks before taking a deep breath._

 _"We're going home, Regina." her eyes widened. "You and I."_

 _"But..."_

 _"No buts."_

 _"Your family?"_

 _"They'll survive."_

 _"Robin, no-"_

 _"Look." he cut her and the intensity in his blue eyes took her breath away. "I want to spend Christmas with_ you."

 _She melted and leant into his hands,_

 _"I want that, too. But what about your family?"_

 _He sighed._

 _"I don't want to see my mother for now."_

 _"Robin..."_

 _"I just need time, okay?" he smiled weakly and she nodded because she did understand._

 _"But what about your father? And Ana?"_

 _He sighed again and then hugged her._

 _"They'll understand._ And _I'd rather not spend Christmas green-coloured because my big brother decided to hit on you right in front of me!"_

 _She chuckled a bit at that, holding herself closer to him._

 _"Like I would even notice him with you in the same room..."_

* * *

 _They left the airport together and Regina took a deep breath when she glimpsed Robin's family._

 _"This is our life, Regina. Our choice. I want to spend Christmas with you and no one else._ You _are my future._ _"_

 _"I know. I feel the same." she swallowed, "It's just that I don't want them to hate me..."_

 _It was stupid and she knew it, but this was Robin's family and she could really picture a real life with him and even if that scared the hell out of her, she had to take into account that she may have to spend a lot of time with these people in the future._

 _Robin chuckled lovingly and then looked at her,_

 _"Well,_ I _love you and I think that this is the only thing that matters."_

 _Her heart was brusting with love as she bit down a smile, nodding._

 _"Now, let's face the music!"_

 _When she saw them arrived, they heard Anna's scream from where they stood and Robin chuckled before his sister ran to them and hold them in her arms._

 _"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed while receding and Regina smiled shyly. "You're here! You stayed!"_

 _"I couldn't leave Robin." admitted Regina and Robin smiled, kissing her temple tenderly._

 _The young man then took a deep breath and spoke words that shut everyone up._

 _"Actually, Regina couldn't leave me, I couldn't let her leave,_ but _we are leaving together."_

 _"How so?" asked Ana, blue eyes wide just like the others and really, if Regina had not been so nervous, she might have laughed at how ridiculous they all looked._

 _"We are going to spend Christmas together in New York. That's my decision. This is final, this was not Regina's idea and I forbid you to make her pay for that._ I _chose and seeing how things went, you can't blame me."_

 _A silence._

 _Robin's mother didn't speak but her eyes were wide open. Regina couldn't read her._

 _Ana's eyes were wide open but with a look of utter shock._

 _Robin's father was smiling softly and he was the only one that didn't seem surprise. He walked to them and patted his son on the shoulder,_

 _"Of course we understand, son. I am proud of you." then he smiled at Regina, who smiled back. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I am sorry for the poor welcoming and I do hope you'll come visit us again, so we can make amends."_

 _She was touched, really. So she nodded and smiled warmly._

 _"Thank you for everything, really."_

 _"Thanks, dad." smiled Robin brightly._

 _Then they said their goodbyes, Ana cried a lot and didn't let them go before they both promised ( several) times that they would be coming back soon._

 _And then,_

 _It was Robin's mother._

 _"Can I say goodbye?"_

 _Robin's jaw clenched and Regina squeezed his hand._

 _"Goodbye." he only said icily before turning around and bringing Regina with him._

 _Because she had been too far this time and he wasn't sure he could forgive her._

* * *

 _They were in the plane and Regina's head was on Robin's shoulder, their hand joined as he stroked her skin with his thumb._

 _"I was so afraid." she heard him whisper and at first she thought she had imagined it, but then he said again. "I really thought it was the end, Regina. And... to even_ think _about it? It killed me."_

 _She receded, tears pricking at the back of her eyes and blue eyes met brown._

 _"I am so sorry..." her voice broke and he smiled sadly, before cupping her cheek and she leant into his hand._

 _"I know you only did what you thought was right." She nodded. "But don't do it ever again._ Please."

 _She leant in and kissed him tenderly. This was a soft kiss, tender and full of everything they were feeling for each other, full of the fright they had that it was the end._

 _"I swear." she breathed and he let out a deep breath, his forehead falling on hers as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his closeness,_

 _The closeness of the man she loved._

* * *

 ** _#Guest :_** Yeah you guessed my friend ! It was Robin ! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review, it means a lot ! xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my friends !**

 **Thank you for being so patient with me, thank you for your love &support, thank you for your amazing reviews ! This is a long chapter and I think you will like it... ;) I hope so, anyway! haha **

**LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 :**

 _-2006-_

 _It had been a couple of months since that fateful day in the plane and Robin was waiting patiently for Regina in front of her flat, thinking about they year they just spent together…_

 _Because yes._

 _This was their first anniversary._

 _(But not their last, he believed.)_

 _He smiled to himself, thinking about all the good moments they had…_

 _Six months ago, when she had shared a part of her past with him._

 **6 months earlier **

" **What is it, my love? You seem trouble."**

 **She sighed and cuddled deeper into his chest.**

" **I've had my mom on the phone." her voice broke.**

" **Regina..."**

" **I know. But I had to call her. I wanted her to know that I was happy."**

" **And?"**

 **She sniffled.**

" **She didn't care."**

" **Don't say that-"**

 **She receded and pained brown eyes found blue.**

" **You don't know her, Robin. Not like I do. When I was young, all other girls had a mom that loved them, and brought them pretty dresses, laughed at their jokes or even kept their drawings! My mom never took care of me, only ever told me that love was a weakness..." she sniffled again. "I thought she would be happy..."**

" **I know, my love." he breathed, hugging her to him. "But you don't need her, not now that you've got me."**

 **He felt her laid a tender kiss on his chest.**

" **I know."**

Or the one time he had sang a song for her…

 **2 months ago**

" **This one is for a very special lady… Regina Mills?" her eyes widened and she turned around to find her boyfriend on stage, a guitar on the hand and smirking at her. "This one's for you."**

 _ **Looking from a window above  
It's like a story of love  
Can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday  
I'm moving farther away  
Want you near me **_

**The crowd started cheering in appreciation and Regina's heart beat faster as her eyes widened and she couldn't look away from Robin, as it seemed like his eyes were only looking at her.**

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you **_

**He smiled that dimple smile she was so in love with and she chuckled playfully, mouthing 'only you' back that had him smiling harder.**

 _ **Sometimes when I think of her name  
When it's only a game  
And I need you  
Listen to the words that you say  
It's getting harder to stay  
When I see you **_

_**All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you  
**_

 **God, this song was so beautiful and she was touched beyond words that he had written it for her, _only her_.**

 **She smiled again and looked around her, all the women in the crowd were looking at him with heart-emojis in their eyes and she frowned slightly at that, but then her eyes were falling on Robin again and she felt instantly reassured as he was looking at her with so much love in the eyes, still singing in this beautiful voice of his…**

 **(And God, she didn't know he could sing!)**

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you **_

_**This is going to take a long time  
And I wonder what's mine  
Can't take no more (can't take no more)**_

 **She wanted to tell him that she was his.**

 **So his.**

 **Entirely his.**

 **She smiled again.**

 _ **Wonder if you'll understand  
It's just the touch of your hand  
Behind a closed door **_

**Oh God.**

 **He was so, so hot.**

 **The thing he did to her libido…**

 **And hearing him sing for her?**

 **Regina had just the perfect idea how to thank him later…**

 **She bit her lip and started singing the lyrics with him for the last verse, along with everyone else on the pub.**

 ** _All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you _**

**He ended the song softly, still looking at her as the crowd erupted in loud cheerings. He laughed shyly and then bowed slightly before helding her his hand and she shook her head playfully, before walking to him and taking it, her heart beating so fast in her chest as he helped her get on stage.**

" **You're mad." she chuckled and he laughed, brought her closer to him under the cheers of the crowd.**

" **Only for you." he winked and she laughed happily before crashing their mouths together.**

 _But Robin also thought about how the bad situations they found themselves in made them stronger in the end._

 _Like when he had gotten so jealous he lost it at a party some weeks ago…_

 _ **WEEKS AGO.**_

 **Robin was seeing red.**

 **For real.**

 **All he could see was red.**

 **And red.**

 **And red.**

 **(And _green.)_**

 **How dared that poor excuse of the man talk to _his_ girlfriend?**

 **And why did she let him?**

 **Did she want to get him jealous?**

 **Oh she did.**

 **If the looks she gave him were of any indications, the biting of her lip and God, did that man just touch her?!**

 **He did.**

 **Oh God.**

 **And now again!**

 **Robin groaned loudly and then he downed his drink and rushed to them, ready to end this.**

 **Regina was his.**

 **End of discussion.**

 **That was all there was to it.**

 **She was his.**

 **His alone.**

 **So he didn't think when he grabbed the man by the shoulder and pushed him away from his beloved, the man tried to fight back but Robin punched him so hard, he fell back down. Regina gasped but before she could add something, he took her hand and brought her out of the party and into a dark alley near the house,**

" **Robin-"**

 **But then he got her stuck between the wall and his body and claimed her lips hungrily, wanting to make her forget about that jerk so that the only one she could think about was him. So that he would fill her mind.**

 **When they receded, she chuckled.**

 **And then brought her lips to his ear, whispering hotly…**

" **God, you're so attractive when you're jealous."**

 **Robin groaned again and kissed her, whispering again and again that she was his and his alone.**

 **She was.**

 _They had made great love on that night._

 _Robin cleared his throat._

 _And then his thoughts got lost again…_

 _He was not the only one who had been taken by some jealous strikes._

 _Regina had been too._

 _At the very early step of their relationship._

 **7 MONTHS BEFORE**

 **Robin froze and tried to call her again.**

 **Nothing.**

 **And that was starting to worry him…**

 **He was desperately trying to do his best and now, Regina had stopped talking to him.**

 **He chuckled darkly to himself.**

 **Well, that was clear enough.**

 **Robin had decided to go to Regina's because he needed to have answers and he deserved some. Granted, they had not been together for long, but he really felt something for her and he had thought that she did, too.**

 **So now he was in front of the door…**

 **He took a deep breath.**

 **And knocked.**

 **A few seconds later the door opened, but his smile fell when he saw the blond-haired woman opening the door.**

" **Robin?" asked her room-mate, surprised.**

" **Can I speak to Regina?"**

" **Actually, I thought she was with you." frowned the blond and he froze.**

 **Because she was not with him.**

 **So where the hell was she?!**

" **Do you want to come in?" asked Madelyn and she must have seen how upset he was, because he only tried a smile and nodded. "You can wait for her there, if you want."**

" **Thanks."**

 **A silence.**

" **I'm sure she has a good reason, you know."**

" **For what?"**

 **Mal sighed and walked to him before squeezing his hand and it was strange but he did try to become his friend for the past few weeks, hoping this would ge thim a free ticket in Regina's life.**

 **It didn't seem to work that well.**

" **For doing whatever put that look on your face." she said and he chuckled darkly.**

 **But then, as he was about to answer, the door opened and they both jumped and turned around, facing a Regina who was really pale and whose eyes widened before she seemed furious.**

" **You _have_ to be kidding me!" she exclaimed before slamming the door on her way out. **

**Time froze.**

" **What the hell?" whispered Robin and then he came to his senses and ran after her, she was not that far and he caught up with her easily. "Regina!" he tried but she seemed to only walk faster. "REGINA!" he tried and this time caught her hand and tried to stop her.**

 **And when he did…**

 **His heart stopped.**

 **Because there were tears on her face, tears she tried to angrily wipe but he saw them and then he let her go because he had not been expecting that.**

" **You're crying?" is all that he can say.**

" **Go to hell." she whispered and tried to leave but he caught her back.**

" **Please, don't."**

 **Something in his voice must have stopped her and he was glad of that. But then, she said something that didn't make any sense…**

" **Just tell me now if you'd rather be with _her."_**

 **His mind stopped working.**

" **What?" he whispered and she shook her head, trying to hide the tears.**

" **Madelyn." she breathed.**

 **And then he did something he probably shouldn't have done…**

 **He laughed.**

 **Regina's eyes widened and then her hand was fast and in one second, she had slapped him hard on the cheek and he stopped laughing right away, holding his cheek while she gasped and her mouth closed and opened but she couldn't speak…**

" **I'm-"**

 **But he didn't let her finish and brought her into his arms, she let him to it and he suspected it was the guilt talking, but he would use it as his own advantages.**

" **What the bloody hell are you talking about, my love?" he breathed tenderly and felt her struggle against him a bit.**

" **Madelyn and you."**

" **Madelyn and _me_?"**

 **She nodded against his chest.**

" **I still don't see it."**

 **She sighed and receded from him, brown eyes red and full of tears.**

" **I can read signs, Robin." her voice broke. "You spend all of your time with her, you speak about her all the time and you always so happy when she's there!"**

" **Please don't tell me-"**

" **So if _she_ is the one that you want, please leave me right now. I … I couldn't take it otherwise. I'm not even sure how to take it _now_ and-"**

 **But he didn't let her finish and instead, he grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly. At first she didn't answer, but then she did and her hands found his on her face. When they receded, he only looked at her,**

" **Silly woman." she chuckled slightly at that and leant a bit more into him. "The only reason why I appeared to be into Madelyn is actually because I'm so much into _you_..." she frowned slightly. "I wanted to be friends with your friends." he admitted and her eyes widened. "And what better way to do that than becoming friends with you bestfriend?"**

 **She smiled.**

 **And smiled.**

 **And smiled some more.**

 **And then she circled his neck and kissed him passionately in the corridor.**

 **Because he was hers.**

 **And only hers.**

 _Then the door finally opened and Robin was brought back to present I one second when he saw her, and a smile appeared to his face – it was like each time he laid his eyes on her, he was falling in love with her for the first time all over again. Regina smiled shyly and he just knew she was feeling the same. So he took her hand and brought her closer to him, whispering against her smiling red lips right before kissing her…_

" _Happy anniversary, my love."_

* * *

 **-2015** **-**

Robin was petrified.

Absolutely petrified.

Because he did not want to talk about it with Madelyn while he was not even sure himself of what he was feeling ( and who was he kidding there?).

But then Madelyn took a deep breath and she sat on the couch, waving at him to come near her.

"Mal, this isn't-" he tried but she cut him firmly.

"We need to talk."

Robin sighed but then finally nodded.

"What did you mean when you said that you didn't want to give up on her?" she said the second he was sat.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, looking quite desperate.

"Do I _really_ need to answer that?"

Mal nodded.

A moment of silence.

And then…

"I just can't help but go after her because, and you want the absolute truth?" he asked and she nodded. He was about to to admit it for the very first time outloud. "Because I still feel that _spark_ we had so many years ago and I can't help but think Regina has to feel the same…" Before Madelyn could answer him, he added. "I know I don't deserve Regina, but if one day she gives me a second chance, I wouldn't blow it."

Mal was speechless.

And he was starting to be very afraid of her lack of answers…

But then,

Then he smiled.

And Robin let out a breath he had not known he had been holding.

* * *

Regina was freaking out in her flat because she just agreed to go on some kind of a date with Daniel.

 _Except_ that she had not meant to really say yes…

A coffee was one thing, but a drink? Entirely another one.

God, could she breath and pull herself together for a second?!

She knew what the problem was.

Same as always.

 _Robin._

She had told Mal that she wouldn't fall for him again and-

And then it clicked.

 _Of course._

Madelyn!

She would call her.

Right now.

She needed advice from her bestfriend in the world.

* * *

It was actually Robin's turn to be speechless in front of the turn of events, and he frowned slightly.

"I thought you would be mad because you never forgave me."

Madelyn cleared her throat.

"Don't get me wrong." she said next. "Because I will _never_ be able to forgive you for breaking my bestfriend's heart, but – and even if Regina is stubborn as hell, I'm sure she knows that… You work together. It's Robin and Regina. Almost like it was meant to be, somehow."

Robin smiled.

"I must admit I quite like the sound of it."

Mal chuckled.

And then her phone rang and she froze when she saw it was Regina.

"Take it." only said Robin.

* * *

After some rings… Finally she picked up the phone.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Oh thank _God_ you're there! I need your help- Daniel- a drink- I didn't mean to! I don't know- So lost- oh God-"

"Regina!" cut her the other woman. "I don't understand a word of what you're saying, calm down, please."

"Sorry."

She was so anxious and that never worked for her as she used to talk really fast and her words didn't really make sense.

Madelyn was right.

So the brunette took a deep breath.

* * *

Madelyn was frowning over the phone and for some unknown reason, Robin didn't like it.

He also didn't like the way her eyes found his worriedly for just another second before she hummed and he could clearly see she hesitated before answering Regina, and then she talked some words that absolutely stopped his heart…

"Don't freak out, honey. It's just a drink, you don't owe him anything and if you don't want it to be more then you just have to go home. No big deal, I promise. And if things go wrong, you can always text me and I'll come for you, okay?"

* * *

Regina was breathing again, her heart beating slowly and she could finally think.

Okay.

She had overreacted with this and it wasn't a bight deal.

"Right. I am going for a drink with an old friend. _Nothing more._ "

"Exactly." said Madelyn and she smiled again.

"You're the absolute best and I love you. You do know that, right?"

Mal chuckled,

"I am always there if you need me. And I love you, too."

And then she closed the call, before taking a deep breath.

She could do this.

A drink.

With a friend.

Nothing more.

* * *

When she hung up the phone, Robin's blue eyes were focusing on her and she swallowed dryly.

Then, Robin finally asked what had been on his mind since the call started.

"Is Regina going on a date?" He couldn't help the small grimace as it was the very moment he chose to admit both to himself and to another living soul that he wanted her back.

Mal sighed and then she said,

"Not quite. An old friend is taking her out for a drink."

Robin's _"Oh._ " is tale-telling but she had the decency not to comment on it.

But then he talked again.

"I know I have no right to feel this way. I know that after what I put her through, I should want her to find happiness but the truth is that I am not feeling any of that right now."

Mal smiled sadly and then squeezed his hand,

"Be patient, Robin." and then she added, "Sometimes, it's all about timing."

* * *

A few hours later, Madelyn had left and Robin was in his flat while Roland was playing with some toys not far from him.

All he could think about was Regina and the fact that she would be _alone_ with a man, a man who would see how stunning she was ( because who wouldn't notice it?!) and the fact that there was a possibility that she could like this man and- Screw this. He was going to call her. So Robin took a deep breath and dialed her number, heart beating so fast in his chest…

* * *

Regina was home, trying to find the perfect dress ( because she had not seen Daniel in almost fifteen years, she had to look correct!) and Mal was there too, trying to help her when the phone rang. She froze when she saw _who_ was calling her : Robin. She swallowed and then took the call.

When she picked up the call, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

But then…

"Why are you calling me, Robin?"

Right.

Good question, actually.

He had not thought about that.

But then, one look at Roland and…

* * *

Regina refused to think about the shivers that ran through her whenever she heard his accent.

And she refused to acknowledge the knowing look on Madelyn's face.

Her story with Robin was over.

 _Period._

* * *

"Would you want to come and eat with Roland and me, tonight?" ( can't blame a man for trying, huh?) "My boy really took a shine on you."

He heard her hesitate.

Tried not to be overly excited about it.

Maybe she wasn't rejecting him right away because she was being polite.

* * *

Regina couldn't think.

Robin asked her to come have dinner at his place, with his son.

What game was he playing?

And why did she want to say yes?

And for God's sake, why was Madelyn smiling like the Cheshire Cat?!

Regina cleared her throat and closer her eyes, trying to find a solution.

And then she did.

Even if she wasn't sure of what she was doing.

"I can't tonight because I already have plans with a friend, and I have not seen him in years. But if you are free tomorrow, I would love to have dinner with Roland.

* * *

Robin couldn't help the bright smile on his face.

 _First_ , she had told him she was seeing a male friend so that didn't have to mean that much to her, or she would have lied about it.

And _second?_ She was willing to come over.

He tried not to show just how excited her was to have her all to himself for an entire night so decided to tell Roland the news, and the boy screamed happily and he chuckled, heard Regina laughed as he asked her over the happy screams of his son,

"Can you hear how absolutely depressed he is by that news?"

She laughed again.

(Her laughter warmed his heart.)

* * *

Regina laughed, hearing Roland so happy and then,

"I have to go."

"Okay. Then I will see you tomorrow and Regina?" she hummed. "I can't wait."

She couldn't answer that.

She just couldn't.

So instead…

"Have a good night, Robin."

And then the call was over.

When she turned towards Mal, she was smirking and that made her froze.

" _What?!"_ but her bestfriend shook her head and only said, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing."

"Mal..."

"Nope. I promised I wouldn't bother you again about what I think about Robin and you."

Regina froze.

And then she admitted, frowning slightly.

"That's for the best, I think."

Madelyn smiled again before taking her phone and she texted Robin.

 **MD: Well done, Locksley.  
**

* * *

Robin had to put Roland to bed, and when he came back to the living toom, he saw he had a new text from Madelyn Dragoon. He smirked when he saw it and then hurried to type back.

 **RL : Thanks. ;)**

And then, because he couldn't resist it…

 **RL : So, what are we now, partners in crime?**

 **MD: Don't push it.**

He laughed.

 **RL : But you're gonna help me?**

He waited for a few minutes for her answer…

 **MD : I'm not gonna stop you.**

He was about to answer but she sent some more texts.

 **MD: Fine, I'm gonna help you.**

 **MD : But I'm not doing it for you, Locksley.**

 **MD : I'm doing it for her.**

Robin swallowed and his heart was beating so fast in his chest because for the very first time in so long, he felt like it was possible. So he answered the only thing that was on his mind…

 **RL : Thank you so much, Madelyn. I won't disappoint you. I won't let her down ever again. I swear.**

 **MD : I know.**

* * *

Regina was in front of her place, waiting for Daniel to pick her up and she did put on a beautiful blue dress, not provocative but appropriate for that kind of meeting. Then, a car parked and she couldn't help the smile when she saw him. He walked to her, smiling, and then she said before he even reached her.

"You haven't changed one bit, Daniel."

He laughed at that and then handed her some beautiful flowers, making her eyes he kissed her cheek and said in a soft voice,

"You're absolutely beautiful."

She did blush at that.

And then they were gone.

* * *

Robin was driving himself mad with how the _date_ was going.

But this was not a date.

And Regina was not his girlfriend.

Then he realized the problem was that he didn't want her to fall in love now that he only just realized he wanted a second chance with her and was ready to fight for it. He groaned and buried his face in his pillows because there was no use in trying to sleep… So he decided to send her a text. It was childish and he had no right to, given the hour but hell with it because he couldn't take it anymore.

 **RL : Having fun, lovely?**

* * *

Regina had to admit she was having a wonderful time. Daniel was every bits of the gentleman she remembered and he was quite intelligent, handsome and kind. So _yes_ , she was quite enjoying herself in his company. They had been talking for a couple of hours and she had to add charming to his list. But then, her phone buzzed and her heart started to beat faster in her chest.

Why was _he_ texting her at past midnight? And why was she asking a second to Daniel in order to answer him?

Shit.

 _Shit._

This was worst than she thought.

 **RM : As a matter of facts, I am. Why?**

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed again when she received his answer.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." smiled Daniel and she smiled back but she hated herself because she was actually secretly happy of his unbelievable timing, because that gave her an excuse to reach for her phone.

 _(And what does that mean about_ you _?_ Asked a voice that sounded an awful lot like Madelyn's.)

 **RL : Just wondering if you would be in need of your white knight tonight.**

And then another,

 **RL : Please, be careful tonight.**

She really, really didn't mean for it to happen but her heart warmed at him being worried about her and texting her after midnight all because the last time she was out drinking, he had been there to save her.

God, he was adorable.

Shit.

She had to pull herself together!

 **RM: Don't worry, I will.**

And then, because blame the drink for that, she couldn't resist adding something to tease him and see how he would react…

 **RM : Plus, you don't have to worry about me, Robin. I'm with a perfect gentleman and we're having a great night.**

She smirked and waited for his answer. Which came almost right away.

 **RL : Can't say I'm thrilled about that.**

She was hearing her heart in her head.

Oh God.

Was she really trying to make him jealous?

And was it really working?!

She checked around her quickly to see where Daniel was because it had been a few minutes and saw him at the bar, trying to order two more drinks. She hated herself when she felt relieved that she could speak to Robin a bit more.

 **RM : About me having a great night?**

She waited for his answer, heart pounding.

 **RL: About you having a great night with another man.**

Oh God.

Oh God why was is so hot in there?

And now, they were flirting openly… While she was having a drink with another man.

Why didn't she feel guilty at all?

 **RM : Well, you'll always have tomorrow night to make me change my mind… ;)**

(She really had to stop drinking.)

 **RL : Challenge accepted, m'lady.**

Then she spotted Daniel coming back and took a deep breath.

 **RM : Well, gotta go. Have a goodnight, Robin. Try not to dream too much about me… ;) xx**

 **RL : That I can't guarantee… ;) Don't do anything stupid while I'm not here with you, lovely.**

She really tried to hide her smile.

 _Really._

And then Daniel laid a glass in front of her,

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded and then said the first thing that came through her mind…

"Oh yeah, my bestfriend was just telling me about this failed date she just had." Daniel laughed at her lie but she didn't even hear it…

Because Regina's thoughts were so full of Robin.

* * *

Around 2am, Daniel dropped her at her house and she felt awkward suddenly, because she didn't know how to end this night. Of course it had been perfect, but what can you say to a man when you've spent half of the night thinking about another?

So she cleared her throat but Daniel, being the gentleman that he was, took her hand and laid a kiss on it.

"I had a wonderful evening, Regina."

She smiled.

"I did, too."

Daniel then left the car to open her door and she swallowed as he said again,

"I hope we can do this again very soon."

"I'll call you." she breathed, voice trembling as she hurried to leave.

Shit.

But then she was home and took her phone again… She had had a couple of drinks, just enough to make her do something she would _never_ have done sober. She checked the hour : 2:37 am. Well, let's see something…

 **RM : I'm home and in one piece, in case you were worried. :)**

She went to her bedroom and barely had time to remove her makeup and put on her pajamas when her phone buzzed again and her heart skipped a beat when she hopped into her bed, taking her phone.

 **RL : I was, actually. Thanks for telling me. :)**

 **RL : How was it, then?**

She smiled.

 **RM : How awfully intrusive of you, Locklsey. ;)**

 **RL: Just curious, m'lady.**

 **RM: It was a great night.**

She couldn't lie.

Plus, she wanted him to show him how jealous he was.

(It was not new, jealous Robin had _always_ turned her on. And shit, she just now realized this wasn't a good idea AT ALL. But too late.)

 **RL: How bloody great.**

 **RL: Are you alone?**

 **RM: What kind of question is that?**

 **RL: Just getting ready to kick some arse if he's not being correct with you.**

She laughed.

 **RM: I am alone, Robin. ;)**

 **RL : Glad to hear that.**

 **RM : Funny you don't seem happy about me having a wonderful night.**

 **RL : Pff. Well, if you think tonight was a wonderful night, then wait until tomorrow night…**

She bit her bottom lip.

 **RM : Careful now, tiger. You'll have to live up to these expectations.**

 **RL : Oh believe me, I will. ;)**

 **RM: Can't wait to see that.**

 **RL : I can't wait to have you all to myself either, Regina.**

Oh God, she was blushing.

She was sure of that.

She needed to calm down things a little.

She was not _that_ drunk …

 **RM : As I seem to recall it… There will be a third person in your little plan.**

 **RL: Oh I'm counting on it.**

She laughed.

 **RM: You're planning on using your son to get to me?**

 **RL: What can I say? Dimples…**

She laughed again, heart warming.

 **RM: Now I really want to see that. This sounds promising. ;)**

 **RL : It will be. :)**

 **RM: I should go to bed, I've got a big thing planned tomorrow night.**

 **RL: Haha, then sleep well my Regina. Xx**

Her heart stopped. _My_ Regina.

Oh shit.

She was in deeper than she had thought.

She wanted to answer something but she couldn't.

Not yet.

Not now that the liquid courage was leaving her veins, leaving only fatigue behind…

 **RM: Sleep well too, Robin.**

And then, because she had to say something.

 **RM : Can't wait to see you. Xx**

* * *

He had waited for her to come home all night, but God if it had been worth it… And on night like this one? Robin liked to think that he had all his chances… And he would fight for her.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

 _-2006-_

 _They were at Robin's place and she looked at him dreamingly while he was cooking._ _Robin turned around, smirking._

" _Do you like what you see, m'lady?"_

 _Regina blushed slightly but then she smirked._

" _Actually, I do like it very much indeed."_

 _He laughed and that was music to her ears._

 _Then Robin walked to her, taking her into his arms and she went in willingly, snuggling against his chest._

 _He sighed in happiness,_

" _I can't believe it has been a year." he admitted against her skin and she smiled. "Not when I am falling more and more in love with you everyday."_

 _Regina's heart stopped and she receded so that their eyes met._

" _Oh Robin..."She didn't know what to say, except… "I love you so, so much." he smiled and leant in, nuzzling her nose with his. "I just wish we could be together all the time because I will never get tired of this feeling…"_ _Robin's blue eyes were shining happily as he leant in, kissing her._

* * *

 _Later on, they were cuddled on Robin's bed and he took a deep breath._ " _Do you really meant it, when you said you would like us to spend all of our time together?"_

 _She receded and stroked his chest tenderly._

" _I do."_

" _But wouldn't you be afraid of us fighting all the time? Aren't you afraid of not being able to stand me anymore? Aren't you afraid of us breaking up because of that?!"_

 _She chuckled slightly and cupped his cheek, forcing their eyes to meet._

" _I know we will fight sometimes, Robin. But I love you so much that I am just 100% sure that no matters how ugly our fight gets, we're always gonna make it. You will always come back to me and I will always belong to you."_

 _He smiled, touched._

 _And then kissed her._

" _Please, move in with me." he whispered against her lips and she eyes widened,_ " _I know that it is really soon in our relationship." he added, "I know that we have not talked about it just yet, but I really feel like we're going somewhere with this and I am so sick of not being able to be with you all the time!" she smiled tenderly, brown eyes shining. "I want you to be the last thing I see on the night and the first thing I see on the morning..."_

 _Regina was speechless again._

 _And that did not happen often._

 _(Only with Robin, actually. He had that capacity of stealing her breath away.)_

 _But then…_ _Then she did what being with Robin taught her to do : She listened to her heart._

 _Its answer loud and clear._

" _Yes."_

* * *

 ** _So ? ;)  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my dear friends,**

 **Here is the new chapter, I do hope you will like it ! It took me a while to write it because I didn't want to disappoint you guys… So I really hope I didn't and that you will like it ! Can't wait to hear what you thought about it. I had to take some decisions as to where I wanted to take this story so I hope this will be alright and I've also added some surprises for you… ;) haha**

 **Thanks for your love &support&reviews, they mean the world to me and are why I am still here writing OQ stories ! **

**PS : Is it that stupid that I am still somehow having hope that they will bring Robin back in this new season? Damn hope … Really, I know I will be disappointed but I can't help myself from hoping that we will have a real OQ endgame !**

 **LOVE YOU ALL !**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 _-2006-_

 _This was the day._

 _Finally._

 _Today was the day Regina was officially moving in with Robin a couple of weeks after he asked her…_

 _And she couldn't be happier._

 _So right now, she was at her place with Madelyn and packing the last of her things._

" _You know I feel kind of guilty for leaving you without a room-mate."_

 _Mal chuckled._

" _Don't worry about that, my dear." Regina smiled, "I am just so happy that you found Robin… A love like that, it happens only once in a lifetime. You guys are so lucky!"_

 _Regina smiled, looking down before she looked up, shy suddenly._

" _Can I tell you something I've just started to realize myself?"_

" _Always."_

" _I … I know we haven't been together for_ that _long but..." their eyes locked. "He is the one, Madelyn. I can feel it."_

 _Her best friend smiled brightly._

" _Anyone spending even a couple of minutes with you two can see that. You are made for each other."_

" _Oh Madelyn..."_

 _Regina walked to her friend and hugged her tightly._

" _I love you so much, you do know that?"_

 _The blond chuckled._

" _I do, actually." then she added, "And I love you too, you're my best friend."_

" _Forever." added Regina._

* * *

 _Robin parked his car in front of the building and then took a deep breath before getting out._

 _This was it._

 _Finally._

 _He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he got out of his car and walked to Regina's and Madelyn's appartment._

 _He was so happy._

 _He loved her so much and he knew deep inside of him that she was the one for him and he was the one for her._

 _They had found each other._

 _And sometimes, when he looked into her eyes… He felt like he had known her forever. Like they had met somewhere before – even though he doubted he would ever forget meeting her._

 _And then Robin was brought back to a time, a few years before when he had asked his father a very difficult question…_

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

Robin sighed.

"How do I know the woman I love is the one?"

Robert chuckled and looked at his son,

"Is it about Marian?"

Robin shrugged.

"Maybe."

Robert smiled again at his 17 years old son.

"Trust me Robin, when you will meet the one, you'll know."

The teenager only frowned.

 _But now, now years later and now that he had found Regina…_

 _Robin knew._

 _And he finally understood what his father had tried to tell him, all these years ago._

 _Because when he looked at Regina…_

 _This was it._

 _And he knew._

 _He just knew._

 _Her eyes were the eyes he was born to look into._

 _Forever._

* * *

 _Someone knocked at the door and Regina jumped in happiness, running and then she opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw him._

" _Hi." he breathed and she only chuckled and jumped into his arms. If Robin was surprised he didn't show it and brought her closer to him, spinning her around once. "Are you happy then, my love?"_

 _She kissed his neck and then receded and her eyes were shining with love and trust._

" _I actually can't believe this is really happening..." she whispered and his heart warmed with love._

" _But it is." he breathed, leaning in. "It really is, Regina."_

 _She smiled and then closed the gap separating them, kissing him like there was no tomorrow until someone cleared her throat behind them and they jumped, falling apart slightly._

" _Please, not in public."_

 _Robin laughed and kissed his girlfriend's cheek before receding,_

" _Sorry, Mal."_

 _She rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed but Regina knew her better than that._

" _Am I going to be the only one packing?"_

" _Not a chance." smiled Regina before she walked back in._

* * *

 _Later, Robin and Regina were in the car with her things packed and a bright future ahead of them._

 _Regina looked at Robin,_

 _He looked at her._

 _They smiled._

 _A bright future ahead, indeed._

 _Together._

* * *

 **-2015-**

Regina woke up on the next day and she stirred,

She was much more excited that she would have liked to admit.

Because today was the day of her dinner with Robin.

And then she reached out for her phone and smiled at first when she saw Robin's text…

 **RL : Hello beautiful, I hope you slept well because tonight will be a night you won't forget .. ;) I can't wait to see you again, and my son is very much feeling the same way.**

She smiled again and before she realized it, she was stroking her skin tenderly before freezing and stopping herself.

This was not right.

She couldn't do that.

Not yet.

(Not ever.)

So she shook her head and took her phone, trying to find an answer but she couldn't pick one…

 **RM: Hi, Robin. I am quite excited to see your son tonight, too.**

She couldn't do more than that.

It was strange because sometimes, she felt like she could go to him and grant him that second chance she was pretty sure he wanted.

But then in a blink of an eyes she remembered everything that had happened and then she had to stop herself.

The truth was that she had no idea of what she was doing.

Not when Robin was involved.

So she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself when she noticed she had another text…

Daniel.

 **DC : I had such a great time last night, Regina. I had forgotten how bright you were, how funny and how beautiful… Won't happen again ! ;) How would you like to see each other again very soon? This week? I know I am asking for much, but I would like the chance to get to know you again. I hope you slept well. Xx**

She froze.

That was to be expected, she guessed…

And yet..

She had been so caught up in Robin that she had not realized what could happen..

Shit.

Oh, shit!

Well, she knew what to do.

At least, for now.

But she would have to deal with Daniel later.

Just, not today.

Today she already had to deal with Robin.

(When did her life become so complicated?)

 **RM: Hi, Daniel. I did have an amazing time and I wish we could do this again soon, but I can't for the next few days… But I will see you around in the reunion? Hope you're alright. Xx**

And then she let herself fall back on her bed.

* * *

Robin couldn't wait.

Because he knew deep down that it could be his shot to try and get Regina back, to try and show her that he had changed, that he was ready for this, that he wanted this more than anything in this bloody life.

It was easier now that he had admitted he did want her back.

Easier and yet more complicated at the same time.

He then took his phone and read her answer.

 **RL : And me? ;)**

He tried because hey, can't blame a man for trying!

His phone buzzed and he took it, heart beating fast in his chest.

 **RM : And you. Perhaps.**

He chuckled happily.

This could be such a great night for them!

If he didn't screw it up, that was…

* * *

As the day went by, Regina was starting to feel more and more anxious.

So anxious that she considered cancelling a few times, even if she couldn't quite get herself to do so.

(Because of Roland, she tried to convince herself.)

At the same time, her phone rang.

She jumped and then cursed loudly…

* * *

Robin didn't mean to do that, but he had no one else to talk to…

No one who would understand what he had to say.

So he took a deep breath and took his phone.

"Hello?" came a feminine voice.

* * *

"Regina?" said his voice and she nodded, then realized he couldn't see her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

She froze.

"That's kind of nice, Daniel." she breathed because she didn't know what else she could say.

* * *

"Madelyn?" he asked and heard her sigh.

"What is it?"

"I just need your help, if you're not busy?"

She sighed again.

"Just working and you're lucky this is Regina's day off."

He chuckled.

"Lucky indeed."

"What can I do for you, Robin?"

He cleared his throat.

"I need an advice, actually."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"I just wanted to know..." asked Daniel and he looked nervous, which was making Regina uneasy. "If we could see each other again?" he cleared his throat. "I was thinking that maybe I could take you to the reunion next week?"

She froze.

Oh shit.

The reunion.

She had forgotten about the reunion!

She had forgotten about the fact that she was supposed to be with Robin when she agreed to that drink with Daniel.

Oh shit.

How would she got out of that one?

* * *

"You know that Regina is coming over tonight..." he started and she hummed. "What I wanted to know is… Do you think I should go for it with Regina, or do you think she needs some more time before I make my intentions clear?"

"Your intentions are very clear, Robin." she said. "But...I think that she is freaking out right now, so a bit of time wouldn't be a bad idea, if you ask me..."

He nodded, thinking.

"I see. Thank, Madelyn."

"I hope that helped!"

"It did. I don't want to mess it up." he admitted. "I don't want to do anything to lose her again."

He heard the smile in her voice.

"I know. That's why I'm helping you."

He smiled.

* * *

"Regina?"

"Hm… This is complicated." she tried and ran a hand through her hair.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath.

She was about to blow the chance of something that might be good for a lie.

( A lie? Really?)

"I am already going at the reunion with someone."

A silence and she swallowed dryly.

"You've got a boyfriend?"

Oh shit.

"Yes."

Another silence.

"You should have told me, Regina." he said and his voice sounded sad, she felt terrible. "Why didn't you?"

"It was just a drink." she tried, "And then I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable..."

It was partially the truth.

Except that Robin wasn't actually her boyfriend.

"I am sorry." he said and she hurried to cut him.

"No! _I_ am sorry. I should have told you."

He sighed.

"Have you been together for a long time?"

"Actually… Robin and I have got a pretty complicated story."

"Oh." he only said, "Maybe you would like to tell me about it? In front of a coffee perhaps? As friends?"

She smiled.

"I would love that, Daniel."

* * *

 **RM: I just told Daniel I had a boyfriend. Now, I feel like I've messed up something that could have been great, and all of that for a big lie.**

Regina sent that to Mal, because she needed her best friend.

She was hesitating to call back Daniel and tell him the truth.

 **MD: Can I say what I really think?**

Regina frowned.

That meant she wouldn't like what Madelyn had to say.

But she didn't care anymore.

She just wanted answers.

 **RM : Please, do.**

And then…

 **RM : Even if I might get upset about it. I don't know what to do, or to feel anymore …**

 **MD: Regina, I think you do know.**

The brunette froze when she read the text, but before she could answer, it buzzed again.

 **MD: I think you know just who your heart wants. But I think you're afraid, and you're so afraid that you refuse to see that he has truly changed, because it could actually work and this is scarring the hell out of you right now. You don't want to believe in true love again.**

Regina didn't even know what to say.

She was breathless.

It wasn't true.

It wasn't.

It couldn't.

(Was it?)

 **RM : We've been through that before, Madelyn. Robin broke my heart. We can't come back from that. And we won't.**

 **MD: I know. But he has changed.**

 **RM : How can you know that?**

 **MD : I've seen the two of you together, Regina. You can lie to anyone, hell you can even lie to yourself if you want, but you can't lie to me.**

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

 **RM : Daniel didn't break my heart, maybe he deserves his chance. Robin blew up his.**

 **MD: That might be true…**

But then she sent words that absolutely broke Regina's heart.

 **MD: But Daniel is not the one you love, Regina.**

She didn't answer to that.

What was the point?

Madelyn was right on one thing…

She couldn't lie to her.

* * *

Robin was in the kitchen, making them dinner and he could barely hold himself together while waiting for Regina to arrive…

"Why are you so nervous, daddy?"

He froze.

Shit.

Then he smiled and looked at his son,

"I am fine, my boy."

"Is it because Regina is coming?"

And really? _Really?_ He had to take that part after his mother?! He couldn't just have been clueless like his father?!

Robin sighed and then knelt down, trying to know what to say to his son.

"Look, Regina and I..." brown eyes were looking at him expectantly. "We used to date."

The boy.

"What does that mean?"

Robin chuckled and ruffled his son's hair with affection.

"It means that Regina and I, we used to be in love."

Roland's eyes widened.

"What happened, then?!"

The man sighed.

"Daddy made a terrible mistake." his son frowned. "And I lost Regina."

"But daddy… Did you apologize?"

He swallowed.

"Only very recently."

Roland hummed.

"I like Regina. She is pretty, and fun. She played with Monkey the other night and I liked it." Robin chuckled.

"Maybe she will agree to play again with you tonight!"

Roland nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" and then he turned around, ready to leave but before doing so he stopped … "You know daddy, maybe she can fall in love with you again. Maybe you can dade again."

" _Date"_ corrected Robin, smiling and his son nodded.

"Yes, that!"

"We'll see about that, Roland." he said, hoping with all his heart that his son was true.

Because he could really feel it…

This night could very well be a turning point in their relationship.

He just hoped it was a good kind of turning point..

* * *

Regina was in front of Robin's flat.

She didn't know what to do.

She hesitated a few seconds and was ready to turn around but then finally used that one second of courage she got to rang his bell.

Her heart was thumping in her chest.

* * *

The bell rang.

Roland screamed happily.

Robin's heart stopped.

This was it.

There was no coming back from that.

So he took a deep breath and saw Roland ran past through him.

"Wait-" he tried but it was already too late.

His son had opened the door and Robin froze when he heard _her_ voice.

He wasn't ready.

Oh God.

Who had he been kidding?

* * *

The door opened and Regina chuckled when her eyes fall on his adorable son, dimples on full display.

"Regina!" he smiled his toothy grin and the woman chuckled before kneeling in front of him.

"How are you, young man?"

Roland smiled.

"I am happy you came."

And then he did something that surprised both of them, he hugged her.

At first she didn't know what to do…

But then she hugged back and tried to keep her tears at bay for the fact that this could have been hers and Robin's.

She closed her eyes and then opened them and her stare fall on Robin, looking at them with something she couldn't quite named in his eyes. It stopped her heart. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and then Roland receded and she forced a smile on her face,

"Daddy is happy, too!" chuckled the boy and Robin blushed.

"Go wash your hands, Roland." he cleared his throat. "We will eat very soon."

"Okay, daddy!"

And then, it was only the two of them.

Regina put a strand of hair back behind her ear nervously and walked to her, smiling.

"You look beautiful."

And she did.

She really, _really_ did.

"Thank you." she blushed but he couldn't listen to her when she looked so good.

With this red dress he didn't know she had that hugged her curves perfectly and this red lipstick … Her hair were slightly curled and God, had she ever looked that beautiful?

He was so screwed.

"Can I come in?" she asked then and he jumped,

"Of course!" he rambled. "Sorry!"

Regina chuckled and came in before walking to the living room and Robin closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

They had made fajitas.

Robin had seemed slightly ashamed from the lack of cooking, but Regina had been quick to reassure him that it was actually perfect.

"Roland chose actually..." explained Robin and she laughed as the boy nodded with enthusiasm.

"I did! And-"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Roland."

Regina chuckled and tried to ignore the pang of hurt at the domesticity of it all. Them, bickering slightly. Roland talking with animation… This could have been her family.

If only…

"Regina?" called Robin softly and she jumped, found his blue eyes looking so concerned.

"Sorry." she breathed but couldn't look at him in the eyes for the moment.

"Do you like fajitas?" asked Roland and God, she was grateful for the diversion.

"I do, actually."

"And Regina, do you want to play with monkey and me after dinner?"

"Of course."

"Not long, my boy. It's almost bed time."

"But daddy!" whined Roland.

"End of the discussion, young man."

The child pouted and then Regina took pity of him.

"But maybe if your father agrees we can go play now? So there will be more time."

Roland's eyes widened with hope.

"Can we, daddy?"

Robin smiled and nodded. When the boy ran out screaming happily, he turned towards Regina and the affection in his eyes took her breath away.

"Thank you, Regina."

She swallowed.

"I really like him, he is such a sweetheart."

Robin smiled.

"He did take after his father on some things." he winked and she laughed.

"Stop flattering yourself." she started to leave and then added above her shoulder, "He is cuter than you, you know."

Robin smirked.

* * *

Robin was taking care of the dishes, and once done he walked back to Regina and Roland, all the while thinking that it could all have been his, had he not been so stupid.

He could have come home everyday to Regina and their children and…

No.

He couldn't think about that.

Not now.

"Oh no ! Don't eat me!" came Regina's voice and he chuckled to himself before leaning on the door frame and sure enough they were there, playing with Roland's stuffed animals.

"Don't worry, I am a nice dragon!" said Roland,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You want us to be friends?"

"But monkey and dragon can't be friends..."

Regina smiled.

"Of course we can. Just because people think that we don't, doesn't mean that we have to listen to them."

Roland seemed to think about it and then smiled brightly,

"I'd love to be your friend, then!"

Robin hated to interrupt but…

"Roland." he said and they both jumped. "I am sorry my boy, but you're already past your bedtime…"

"Oh no! Daddy _please !_ 5 more minutes!"

"I already gave you five more minutes and you know it."

Regina could only look at Robin, this father side of him… She wouldn't lie : she liked it. It made him sound so mature and caring and … manly.

Shit.

"But daddy..." tried once again the boy, even if it was clear he was coming to the realization that he had lost for this time.

"It was not a question." then he added, "Maybe Regina will agree to come again another day, and you can ask her if she wants to play again with you."

Blue eyes locked onto brown.

And then she turned to a happy Roland,

"Would you?!" he jumped up and down and she chuckled, squeezed his hand.

"Of course, Roland. I would love to."

The boy chuckled happily and then hugged her again quickly before planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Regina." he tilted his head , brown eyes studying her. "I like you."

Robin laughed out loud at that before walking to his son and carrying him, making him laugh and Regina couldn't help her heart to warm.

"Come on, little one." said the man. "Time to go to sleep, now. Say goodnight to Regina."

"Goodnight, Gina!"

"Goodnight, my little knight." she smiled and he beamed.

Then Robin walked away and the last thing she heard was Roland's happy voice saying to Robin "Did you hear daddy? I'm her little knight!" and Robin laughing happily.

But now the hardest started.

Because she would have to find a way to act normal along with Robin.

 **RM : I can't do this, Mal.**

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed.

 **MD: Do what?"**

 **RM: Being alone with Robin.**

 **MD: His son isn't here?**

 **RM : Going to sleep. Please, SOS.**

 **MD : Haha, don't worry Regina. Everything is going to be fine.**

 **RM : No it won't. How could it!**

 **MD: Afraid you won't be able to control yourself around him? ;)**

Her heart stopped and she was pretty sure her cheeks were red.

 **RM : Oh shut up.**

 **MD : Haha. Stop worrying Regina and let things run their courses.**

Regina took a deep breath.

 **RM : I can try to do that, I guess.**

 **MD : Good, I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good night and please, don't overthink.**

 **RM : I'll try. Thanks Madelyn.**

 **MD : xx**

Regina laid down her phone and then started walking around the room in the hope to calm her nerves. Pictures of Roland were everywhere and she smiled tenderly at one that was obviously his first day at school…

"I was actually the one having trouble letting him go on that day." came a voice and she jumped, found Robin holding two glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other, looking at the picture she was looking at.

"He looks so cute."

He chuckled.

"He was. And so happy to go to school, I've never heard of that before !"

Regina smiled and then raised an eyebrow, making him look shy.

"I thought we could have a drink, it's still early and I don't want you to go just yet." he smiled his crooked smile and she swallowed dryly.

Emergency bells were ringing in her head.

And yet…

"You did promise me this night would be outstanding." she said and he laughed, before walking to the couch and she did the same, sitting by his side.

"I did." Robin laid a glass in front of her. "Was it not, so far?"

"It's perfect, Robin."

His smile warmed her heart.

"Now ... About my son being cuter than I am?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and she bit her bottom lip to stop the smile coming on her face.

"Well?"

Robin pouted.

"I am cute."

"Stop being such a baby." and then... "Not as much as your son. End of the story."

"But I am cute, then?"

" _God_!" she laughed and he smiled, eyes falling on her lips for a few seconds. "You are cute, Robin. Now, happy?"

He sipped his drink, smirking.

"Quite, actually."

She shook her head.

"You will never grow up, will you?"

Robin chuckled and then he stopped and looked at her so seriously she froze and swallowed.

"I did grow up, Regina. I've changed. I'm not the man I used to be..."

She swallowed again and suddenly found something very interesting in her glass.

But then...

"I know." she breathed.

And the scarred the hell out of her.

Because him being the same gave her an excuse not to fall back into him...

But he had changed.

And she didn't know what to do about that.

* * *

They talked for a while, flirting and getting to know each other again ( and starting their second bottle by now) and all the while, all Regina could think was that this could have been their lives, had he loved her enough to stay.

And then he looked at his glass a few seconds, opening the mouth but nothing came out.

And now, she was curious.

"What is it?"

Robin looked up and brown eyes met blue. And then he smiled.

"Nothing."

"Please, tell me."

"I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking about right now, Regina."

A silence.

Her heart stopped in her chest and she laid her glass of wine on the table, before she put a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Robin..."

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

She sighed.

"It's not that."

And now, he was curious.

Because both of them filters seemed to be gone thanks to the wine loosening their tongues a bit…

"What is it, then?"

She seemed unsure of herself and he wanted nothing more than to tell her that no matter what, he would support her.

"Don't you think we're playing house?" she finally whispered the thing that had been botering her for a few hours, and his heart stopped.

"How so?"

"This whole evening..." she shook her head, looking down for a few seconds before looking up and their eyes met once again. "All I keep thinking is that it could have been ours-"

"Oh Regina-"

"It could have, Robin ! Coming home to you at the end of the day, putting our children to sleep and then enjoying a glass of wine being ourselves… This could have been our lives."

He swallowed dryly and laid his glass, too .

"You're right." he breathed. "It could have been." he swallowed and then decided to admit something he had never told anybody. "It _should_ have been. It almost has been..." he whispered and her eyes widened.

Regina took a deep breath.

There was something she needed to get out of her chest.

Because they had talked about what happened between them, but she still had things to say, things she didn't understand...

Things she needed him to hear.

"You know… When you started to pull away from me..." her voice broke, "I thought… I actually thought..."

She couldn't do it.

It hurt too much.

"Tell me, please." he breathed and their eyes met again. "I need to know, Regina."

She swallowed dryly.

"I thought you were going to propose." she whispered so low he almost didn't hear it.

A huge silence set in and Robin couldn't find his words again.

He couldn't..

He had to tell her.

She deserved to know the truth.

He had never planned on telling her this, but...

But right now was the moment to do so.

"I was about to propose." he admitted and she gasped loudly, eyes widening as she looked at him like he had gone insane.

"What the hell are you talking about, Robin?!"

He closed his eyes and then forced himself to look at her.

"I'm telling the truth." brown eyes were full of tears as she opened the mouth, but couldn't speak.

"What now..." she whispered and he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

Regina couldn't think.

Robin.

Marriage.

Missed possibilities…

It was too much for one evening.

Robin got up and her eyes followed him as he walked to a cupboard and she didn't see what he was doing until he came back and her heart froze.

"What..."

He sat back and shrugged, eyes on the velvet box.

"This is it." he breathed, "The ring I wanted to give you. I bought it a few weeks before Marian came back, and I've never got rid of it..." he looked up and Regina had a hand on her mouth, tears on her cheeks. "This is _your_ ring, Regina."

He handed her the ring and she hesitated but with a trembling hand, she finally took it.

And then she looked at him.

He looked as upset as she felt.

Oh God.

"Can I open it?"

He nodded, biting his bottom lip to stop the emotion for overflowing him.

She opened it.

And her heart broke.

Because the ring was perfect.

It was simple yet brilliant, with a single diamond shining like no other in the middle and she didn't realize she was crying until wet tears fall on her hands. She didn't even dare look at Robin.

She was too afraid.

"Did you keep it for all this time?" her voice broke.

"I did." his voice was barely over a whisper.

The brunette sniffled and finally looked up. His eyes spoke of heartbreak and regrets.

She knew hers were speaking the same thing.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she actually felt dizzy and feelings were mixing in her head...

"I've never let go of this ring, Regina. And when… When Marian asked me to marry her… I thought about..." he looked down a few seconds, shaking his head. "I did think about giving her this, but… I couldn't. I just couldn't. So I bought another one."

She swallowed.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Marian's ring."

He shrugged again.

"I don't know, actually. I've lost it and my own when I moved here, not that I wanted a reminder of our failed marriage."

Regina couldn't think, she couldn't.

Robin had wanted to marry her.

How different their lives could have been…

She closed her eyes and for a minute, she was able to actually picture it.

But then…

"Regina?" She jumped and looked up, he looked tortured. "Please, say something."

"I…" and her voice sounded so broken, even to her. "What do you want me to say?"

And then Robin couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take the tears rolling down her cheeks, he couldn't take her trembling hands and he couldn't take the sobs she was desperately trying to suppress.

He couldn't take it anymore.

So he came closer to her, so close that he could feel her hair on his face and she froze, but didn't move.

"I am so sorry, Regina..."

"Sorry isn't going to take us back in time." she whispered and he closed his eyes. "Sorry isn't going to give us back what we lost. What we could have had."

His heart broke.

"I should have made the right decision."

A silence.

And then she looked up and she looked so beautiful yet so lost…

"You should have told me about Marian and the baby." she murmured and his heart stopped. "I would have been there for you. We would have figured it out. _Together._ "

"I know."

"No, you don't." she said and he froze.

"Regina-"

"I would have been there for you!" she exclaimed, louder and she saw him looking worriedly towards Roland's room. "Sorry." she hurried to say but he sighed.

"No, you're right. I should have told you."

"It's just… things could have been so different, Robin." her voice broke again. "Don't you _ever_ think about that?"

"All of the time."

She froze and then ran a hand through her hair.

She needed to think.

She couldn't think with him so close to her...

"I should go."

She got up but he got up too and caught her arm, bringing her back to him.

" _No_. Please. Stay."

She was breathless and his proximity was doing things to her brain.

(And her heart.)

"Why?"

Robin's eyes widened.

 _Why?_

Because he needed her.

God.

"Because..."

He couldn't find his words.

"Why should I stay, Robin?

He couldn't think.

"Because, Regina-"

All he could think about was her.

She couldn't leave him.

"We've been through this before!" she said again and he shook his head. "Nothing has changed."

No.

Not again.

"You and I both know that you absolutely broke my heart and I can't-"

But Robin wasn't able to listen to her anymore.

The only thing he could listen to was his heart…

Screaming and screaming.

Screaming at her that he had let her go once,

He wouldn't be about to do so again.

So he cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth on hers.

Regina whimpered and then stopped moving.

They receded and Robin stroked her cheeks as she looked at him, brown eyes wide and unfocused…

"Did you just..." she whispered but he didn't answer.

He kissed her again.

And this time,

This time Regina's hands found his shirt and she gripped it, bringing him even closer to her as Robin deepened their kiss and she gasped.

God, he tasted exactly the same.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest…

Robin couldn't think.

He couldn't feel anything else other than Regina.

The softness of her lips, her scent, her hands on his skin…

God, he wanted that.

 _Her._

For the rest of his life.

"Robin..." she moaned as he let his mouth leave her lips and found her neck, easily finding that spot on her neck that had her moaning his name and that had one of her hands finding his nape, trying to keep him there.

He groaned slightly and after a few seconds leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck, his lips found hers again and he kissed her passionately, his hands finding hers and bringing them on his chest, to feel his heart beating so fast…

Regina was lost in passion.

She had loved this man for her entire life and now that she was kissing him again…

She couldn't stop.

She kissed him again and again and again, hands roaming this muscular chest she still knew well and his hands were in her hair, her waist, anywhere on her skin…

And then she realized she was dizzy and needed some air…

They receded slightly, their ragged breath the only thing that could be heard on the room and at first she didn't dare open the eyes, but Robin nuzzled her nose the way he used to do and she wanted to cry…

She opened the eyes and found the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen looking back at her.

Robin cupped her cheek and her heart stopped when she leant into his hand,

And then because he couldn't help himself…

He stole another kiss from her.

And another.

"There's still something between us." he found the courage to breath and she closed her eyes a few seconds. "You know I'm right, Regina."

She opened the mouth but nothing came at first.

"Robin…"

"Tell me not even a part of you wants this, too." their eyes locked, "Tell me Regina and I swear that I will leave you alone."

She swallowed.

It would be so easy to lie to him…

But these kisses had left her pretty raw and she wasn't sure she was still able to lie to him.

"You know I can't tell you that."

Robin smiled in relief.

And he brought her closer to him.

"Regina-"

"But facts don't change, Robin." she said, brown eyes full of tears. "I … I can't … I need time and-"

He cut her, kissing her once again.

And God, it felt right.

"I'm not asking you to make a decision right now, Regina." He searched for her eyes, "I'm asking you to be open to the possibility of us being together again, one day."

She swallowed dryly.

"I need time to think about it."

"As much as you want."

She nodded and then leant a bit more into him, because this had been some hell of a night and she felt tired.

"And if I decide that I don't want this?"

Robin swallowed.

"I'll abide by your wishes."

She nodded, lost in thoughts.

Robin wasn't pressuring her.

This was her call.

Once again…

Brain or heart?

She had listened to her brain again and again.

But now…

Now it would seem her heart was louder.

So she smiled shyly and cupped Robin's cheek,

"Okay." she breathed and his eyes widened in happiness.

"Really?"

She nodded

"I will think about it. About a possibility for us to exist once again. But that's all I can promise you for now..."

"It's more than enough." he breathed, circling her waist, hugging her against him and she buried her face in his chest, smelling his scent.

"Give me time, Robin." she said again and felt him laid a kiss on her hair.

"As much as you need, Regina." he hold her closer. "I will be there waiting for you. _Always._ "

She closed her eyes.

(She believed him.)

* * *

 _-2006-_

 _Regina was sat on the couch, and she smiled as she saw Robin came into the living room with another box in hands._

" _That's it !" he said proudly. "The last one!"_

 _She chuckled happily and he looked her way tenderly, before walking to her. He sat on the couch next to his girlfriend and took her legs, bringing it over his lap so she was close to him and he could look at her in the eyes._

 _She cupped his cheeks, thumbs stroking his stubble tenderly._

" _What?" he breathed but she couldn't answer so she only shrugged and leant in, kissing him tenderly._

" _I just love you so much." she answered and he smiled that dimple smile she loved so much._

" _I can't believe I finally got to see you anytime I want to." he answered and she chuckled. "I want you to be the last thing I see when I close my eyes..." he leant in, kissing her. "And the first thing I see when I open them."_

 _She leant in,_

" _Always?" she whispered._

 _Blue eyes locked onto brown._

"Always."

* * *

 **On the same time, on the other side of the Atlantic …**

 _Her friend was glaring at her and Marian sighed, looking up from her essay._

" _What, now?"_

" _You know what."_

 _Marian froze._

" _Sarah..."_

" _No. You should have told Robin about the baby, he deserved to know."_

 _Marian's heart stopped like it did anytime their poor baby was mentioned and tears pricked at the back of her eyes._

" _It was years ago."_

" _But you still love him."_

" _Sarah..."_

" _No. He deserves to know."_

 _Marian looked down._

" _It's too late, now."_

" _I don't believe that."_

" _You know my studies come first.I don't have time to travel to the USA to find my ex-boyfriend."_

 _Her friend sighed loudly._

" _Just promise you will at least think about it."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you still love him, Marian! And you deserve to be happy."_

 _Marian looked at her friend a few seconds, before she sighed._

" _Fine. I'll consider it. Happy?"_

 _Sarah nodded and went back to her lessons._

 _But now that she had mentioned it, Marian couldn't stop thinking about Robin…_

 _Robin._

 _Maybe he had not forgotten about her?_

 _Maybe something between them was still possible?_

 _Maybe she could tell him about what happened to their baby?_

 _Maybe._

 _A world of possibilities was suddenly opening up in front of her._

 _She didn't know what to do._

* * *

 **A/N : So ? ;) A lot happened in this chapter and I'm actually really curious to know what you thought about it ! OQ scene? I really wanted their situation to move forward a bit, but something is still holding Regina back… Will she be able to overcome it? And as so many of you asked, I had to had some kisses ! Hope you liked it, my friends. ;) It's also the entrance of past Marian in the flashbacks, she will be there from time to time as we move forward in time and I hope this will help understand what is going on from every pov !**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter, my friends and I LOVE YOU ALL. 3**


End file.
